Vanessa Rose
by SeleStarz
Summary: Ally Dawson is tired of having stagefright and wants to overcome it. But how can she without the support of her friends? by not being Ally Dawson! She comes up with an alter ego that will slowly bring her to the top. But how will she be able to balance her two different lives? Especially when her friends are a part of both! This will be an Auslly story.
1. The Start of it all

**I'm back everyone! I have just written my ten pre-written chapters and now I'm ready to start this story! From the plot I bet you could tell it's based off of Hannah Montana a little bit. I was going through HM fanfics one day and this story popped into my head. Now I won't hold you back any longer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally… I'm saying that once.**

"So Austin," The radio DJ, Street Cred, said to Austin. "What's it like when you write a song?" Right now Austin is doing a huge radio interview for FM118. Street Cred is the DJ interviewing him. Street Cred, what a cheesy name but whatever. It's not like I chose it. Anyways, he's here to also show our new song called _Care to Rock _**(1)**. I have to say it's pretty good! Trish, Dez and I are waiting outside the studio watching the live interview go on.

"Like I've said before I don't write my songs. My partner Ally Dawson does." Austin answered the question. He then looked at me through the window that separates the waiting room to the studio and winked at me. I smiled at this and Trish elbowed me playfully. I looked over at her to see her smirking and wiggling her eyebrows at me and I just rolled my eyes. Austin's always giving me flirty gestures. I don't mind though because I do like him. Trish says she's certain that he likes me too but I don't want to jump to conclusions.

"Do you write your songs with Ally?" Street Cred asked getting interested.

"Sometimes. But she writes most of it. You know the lyrics, music. Basically I just sit there." Trish, Dez and I laughed at this and I could hear Street Cred laughing too.

"Well Ally seems like a great girl! Describe her a little." Street Cred said.

"She has brown curly hair and brown eyes. She's one of the prettiest girls I know." I swear I was blushing at this.

"Pretty huh? Why don't we bring her in here?" Street Cred exclaimed looking at me. You might be thinking _Why not Trish? Don't people think Trish is you?_ Well, everyone that listened to Miami Mac thinks that. This is a completely different radio station. It's broadcasting to most of the southeast!

When Street Cred looked at me I was a little nervous but okay with it. I have to be honest. I'm trying to get over my stage fright. I'm slowly getting there but I hadn't gotten far. So far I can perform in front of Austin and my parents because I trust them with a good opinion. I've been trying to get to perform in front of Trish and Dez but haven't gotten the chance. Maybe if I went into the studio I can show them I'm trying to get over my stage fright.

I was about to make my way to the door to go into the studio but I heard Austin say something. "Um, that wouldn't be a good idea. She doesn't really like to talk live or perform live." Austin said hesitantly. I felt Trish and Dez loosen their shoulders and sigh in relief. I looked at them in shock but luckily they didn't notice.

"Okay I understand." Street Cred said looking back at me. I smiled nervously at him and he put his attention back on Austin. "Now it's the time we've all been waiting for. Austin, let's hear your new single!" Street Cred exclaimed and he took out the disc that we had with the song. I made sure that it wasn't any of my songs just so we wouldn't go through what we went through last time. I mean, if it did happen again I would gladly go into the interview this time. But this was the others idea thinking I still had a bad case of stage fright.

A few moments later _Care to Rock _was blasting through the radio and the speakers in the studio. I saw Austin and Street Cred dancing in their seats. I turned around to see Trish and Dez dancing together. Now that was just weird. I would have joined them but I'm not going to embarrass myself here.

The song ended and we clapped for Austin. "That was incredible!" Street Cred happily said to Austin. "But sadly it's time for our show to end. Thanks again Austin for your awesome single. This was Street Cred at FM118 here in Orlando." with that the sign that said on air dimmed and the show was over.

"That song was amazing Ally good job once again!" Trish said hugging me.

"Too bad Street Cred didn't give you cred." Dez said bringing the mood down. I looked at him confused while Trish glared at him. "What? It's true! It's a good thing that Austin saved you from going onto the show. We don't want a repeat of that tragedy!"

I fake smiled trying to hide the hurt. "I know that would be terrible."

"Hey! Don't go saying things to hurt Ally!" Trish said standing in front of me. I smiled knowing she was defending me. "I mean yeah she can't go on stage but don't go saying things like this." I opened my mouth about to tell them about my plan to get rid of my stage fright when Austin walked out of the studio with Street Cred.

"Woo!" Austin exclaimed jumping out of the studio. Trish and Dez immediately went over to him with me lurking behind them. They hugged him and high fived him having their own little celebration. I noticed Street Cred making his way over to me.

"You know I really liked that song. It was awesome!" He said to me as we watched my friends celebrate without me.

"Thanks Street Cred." I say back.

"Street Cred is just my stage name. You can call me Vincent."

"Okay Vincent." I say testing out his actual name. It's much better than calling him Street Cred.

"With so much talent writing songs it's hard for me to believe you don't like performing live." he said looking at me.

"I know. To tell you the truth I've been trying to get over it. I even performed in front of Austin and my parents. I'm trying to build my way up in confidence. I was going to actually go into the studio-."

"-When Austin said you wouldn't like it." Vincent said finishing my sentence. I nodded my head happy he understood. "Look, Austin probably didn't realize that you were trying to overcome this."

"I know. I tried to tell him and my other friends but I can never get it out." I say thinking of a few of the times I attempted to tell them and perform for them.

"You shouldn't wait for an opportunity. Just tell them. I also bet that once you're confident enough you'll do great." He said and I smiled at his words. Just then Austin walked up to me and picked me up.

He started spinning me around and I was laughing at this. "Austin put me down!" I say while laughing. He finally puts me down and I hug him.

"Great show bud," Vincent says patting Austin's back. "I would love to have you on the show again."

"I would love to be here again." Austin replies and they shake hands like professionals. We then say goodbye to Vincent. Before we left though he gives me a look saying 'Be confident'. I knew he wanted me to tell them about my plan and I will.

We went into Dez's car. He's already been sixteen for a few months so he has his license. He's not the best driver but at least I manage to stay alive in the car rides with him. He drove off onto the highway for the long trip back to Miami. We were still talking about the radio interview and how well Austin did.

"The end of the interview was a close call though." Dez said while focusing on the road. "We could have had another Miami Mac incident."

"Yeah, thanks for covering for us Austin." Trish said putting her head on the back of his seat. "I'm not going to be Ally again! That was a disaster." Austin just nodded his head from the shot gun seat.

"You know, I'm starting to think about performing," I said to them remembering what Vincent told me. This caused Trish and Austin to look at me. "You know, in front of people."

There was a small silence before I heard Dez and Trish break out into laughter.

"Good one Ally!" Dez said laughing while still driving. I was a little shocked. Couldn't my friends be a little more supportive?

I guess Trish saw the look on my face because she stopped laughing. "Look Ally, it's not that we don't believe in you. We just know you can't do it." What?

"Yeah, your stage fright is really bad! Remember that time when Tilly made you perform and you couldn't?" Dez reminded me. Some friends. I saw Austin wanted to say something but Dez changed the subject of the conversation.

I looked out the window and thought. My friends weren't supportive. That's what I really wanted. Maybe they think I'll fail again. That's why I have stage fright after all. But then a thought dawned on me. What if I wasn't Ally? Maybe if I was someone else I wouldn't be afraid to fail. Technically the other me would fail. Now that's perfect! I smiled at myself thinking of this idea. For the rest of the car ride I zoned out my friends talking and thought of an alter ego idea. As I was thinking I realized I need to convince my parents to go along with this.

We finally reached Miami three hours later. Dez dropped me off at my house first. I said bye to my friends and walked into my house to see mom making dinner in the kitchen.  
"Hey Ally, how was the radio interview?" She asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"It was great!" I say thinking about my alter ego plan. "How long until dinner?"

"Oh just a few more minutes." My mom assures me checking the oven. "Today is chicken Parmesan."

"Okay." is all I say to her. I've decided to talk to my parents at dinner. That way we'll all be together. When the dinner was ready my mom called my dad down and we all sat at the dinner table. So far my dad was just talking about his day he just asked how mine was.

"It was good." I say ready to ask. "Um, mom? Dad?" they look up and pay attention to me. "I want to get over my stage fright."

My mom smiled at me and my dad just kept on staring. "Oh sweetie that's wonderful! But how are you going to do it?" My mom asks.

"Well, I feel that I've gotten to the point where I'm comfortable to perform in front of you guys and my friends. So I want to try performing in front of other people."

"Whoa whoa whoa," My dad say making me look at him. "Are you saying you want to try and make it in the music business as a singer?" I think a little but and realize that's exactly what I'm saying. I nod my was and dad shakes his. "Ally, you know that the chances of getting into the music business are bazillion to one." my dad reminds me.

"I know dad you've told me before." I reminded him. "But what if I actually do make it? We have to at least try."

"She's right Lester." My mom said to my dad. "I know that if she really wants to get over her stage fright she will overcome it. We just need to let her try."

"But the reason why you got stage fright was because you were afraid of failing." My dad reminded me. "What if you fail again?"

"That's the thing. I've decided I want to make an alter ego." I explain to them and my parents got confused. "You know, be somebody else on stage and be me off. That way if I fail it won't really be me failing."

My moms face brightened up and my dad just looked at me again. "That's a great idea!" my mom exclaims. "I can help you make this person and everything! It will be-"

"Hold on!" My dad says cutting off my mom. "I don't think this will be possible. You want to have a celebrity life while you have a normal one? I don't think it will work. What about school? What about Sonic Boom? What about your friends?"

"Dad, it's the summer. We have all summer to see if this will work. I will still work at Sonic Boom. Trust me I have it all planned out. Besides, my friends weren't so supportive of my idea to get over stage fright so they don't have to know about this." I explain and he doesn't look that convinced.

"Oh Lester just say yes!" my mom begs my dad. "We need to at least try."

My dad thought for a while leaving my mom and I to wonder what he was thinking. At one point he nodded his head and sighed. "I suppose we should try." he said and my mom and mom and I cheered. "But of it doesn't work out you will forget this whole alter ego thing!"

"Don't worry I'll try and I will forget it if it doesn't work!" I say happily getting out of my seat to hug my dad.

"Okay, tomorrow let's go shopping and build this new person! We will to buy a lot of things." My mom plans and my dad turns to her.

"Penny! Is that necessary?" My dad asks her. "That will be a lot of money!"

"We need to spend a lot of money for this to work." my mom says to him and he slumps in his seat.

"Fine."

I finished my dinner happily and got ready for the end of the day. I'm so excited for tomorrow! I'm so happy I convinced my parents to let me do this. I just need to make this work.

**And there you have it! The start of my new story! I believe this story will be my biggest one yet. So you guys will have to stay with me!**

**Anyways, what did you think? Is it good? Bad? I need to know! Review me so I will know! I love to read them! **

**(1) I made this title up… don't go looking it up thinking it's a real song.**

**Also before I forget I want to thank heyitsme517 and jasiejas1100 for helping me start this story off! **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! **

**SeleStarz**


	2. Talk About a Change!

**Okay… I got a lot of reviews, alerts and favorites for this story so far and I'm ecstatic! Thank you guys so much! I love to know what you guys think of this story! **

**Anyways, this chapter is going to be about Ally creating her alter ego. Anyone want to guess what she will look like before hand? Or you could just read this and not have to guess… I won't hold you back any longer. **

The next day I wake up around nine and I go downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom was already in the kitchen making waffles.

"Hey Ally, are you ready for today?" She asks me.

"Yeah I am but not at the exact moment." I say and she hands me one of her waffles she just made. She gets herself one and sits next to me at the table.

"So what do you want this alter ego to be like?" My mom asks as I take my first bite of waffle.

"Well," I start saying. "I want her to look nothing like me. I was thinking that if I had to I could get colored contacts. Is that okay?"

"I'm fine with it." my mom says. "You already have contacts now so it would work."

"Thanks mom." I say smiling.

"You know you are going to have to act different if you want this to work too right?" She asks me.

"Of course. Since I'm awkward and shy I just have to act confident and very social." I say and my mom frowns.

"Don't put yourself down like that." She says to me. "You are a wonderful Ally and now you need to make a wonderful... Um, what's her name going to be?"

I shrug. "I don't know yet. But it needs it to be unique."

"Well let's get ready to go out." my mom says as we finish our waffles. She takes our plates and I go upstairs to get changed and do my other necessary things. Once I'm done I head back downstairs to see my mom is also ready. "Your dad is at Sonic Boom right now. I told him I'll get him an alter ego too."

"Wait," I say confused. "You need an alter ego as well?"

"Yes we do. If we want to be with you we can't be ourselves and be your parents." My mom explains.

I nod my head in agreement. "Okay I get it."

We got in the car and drove off to wherever my mom was taking me. Throughout the car ride we were trying to figure out what we should look like. I honestly had no idea. At one point we pulled into a parking lot and I saw we were at the Miami mall.

"Mom!" I say freaked out. "We can't come here! My friends might see me!"

"Oh relax sweetie." My mom said motioning me to get out of the car. "Sonic Boom is on the east side of the mall. This is the west side."

We walked into the mall and I was paranoid that I would see one of my friends walk by and ask what I was doing. Luckily I didn't see them and my mom took me to the new wig store. This place was filled with different kinds of wigs! I don't know how were going to choose.

My mom and I looked around for a few moments before a tall man came to us. "Are you finding everything okay?" he asked us.

"Yes we're fine we just are trying to decide what to get." My mom tells the man. He immediately brightens up.

"Oh I see. What is the reason? Party? Prank? Trying to hide from the cops?" He asks the last question sarcastically. My mom then whispers to him probably telling him the reason why we're here. "Oh! That's great! Don't worry girl your secret will be safe with me once you get famous." He tells me. I just nod my head kind of nervous around this guy.

"Okay, my husband and I decided to get alter egos too because we want to help her through this pretending to be her parents." My mom explains to the man.

"Okay that's great. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mark. I own this place." Mark says shaking hands with my mom.

"I'm Penny and this is my daughter Ally." My mom says back to him.

"Ah Ally," Mark said looking at me. "What a nice name."

"Thank you."

"How about I help Penny first before I help you? You can wait over there." Mark says pointing to one of the chairs in the front of the store. I make my way over there and take a seat while Mark helps my mom.

I was looking out the window watching the people pass by thinking about what my mom plans to do for her alter ego. As I was thinking I see blonde hair from the corner of my eye and turn to see Austin walking by. I panicked and ducked down in my seat making sure that I wasn't visible through the window anymore. A few minutes later I sit back up to see him no where in sight. Phew that was close. A little while later Mark and my mom came back out with a wig on. The hair was straight and red and reached her shoulders.

"What do you think?" my mom asks me and I just look at her.

"Wow, the wig actually looks good on you. If you had freckles I would say you could be a Ginger." I comment thinking about how she has blue eyes. **(1)**

"Exactly! You're going to look just like me!" My mom says happily.

"Wait a minute!" I say standing up now. "You want me to be a ginger?"

"Yes," My mom says. "We can get you blue contacts and I can draw freckles on both of us! It's awesome!"

I thought about it and thought that maybe it could work. After all I have to look completely different. "Okay that could work."

"Perfect," Mark says clapping his hands. "Now Ally can come with me. I have the perfect wig for you." I follow him into the back where there are mirrors and chairs. He tells me to sit in one of them and I do. He then puts a cap on my head and goes to get a wig he comes back out with a long red wig with brown highlights. He puts it on me and I have to say it looked terrible.

"Uh..." I say trying to think of a comment.

"Yeah it doesn't work on you." Mark says taking it off and going to get another one. He comes back with another red wig but it's a bob cut. He puts it on me and once again it doesn't work. "Okay not this one either." he says not needing my opinion. The last wig he brought out was red as well. The hair went past my shoulders making it a medium length. It has the perfect side bangs to go along with it. It looks my hair right now only red and not as curly. He puts it on me and I look in the mirror to see it work perfectly with me. I smile at my reflection.

"I love it!" I exclaim happily.

"I do too it's perfect." Mark says sounding accomplished. He then takes me back to the store and my mom gazes at me.

"Oh sweetie you look perfect with that!" my mom exclaims. "And look what I picked out for your father!" she holds out brown haired wig and a fake mustache. I laugh at her choice.

Mark takes us both back to get our wigs off. He's explaining to my mom how to put the wig on us so she can do it for me. We then go to purchase the wigs and he hands us our wigs. "If you need help with anything else please call me." He says giving us a business card. "Good luck with your alter ego Ally." he says smiling at me. We then left the store and were walking to one of the clothing stores my mom had in mind.

"We need to go to a place that has a completely different style than you have now." My mom says and I nod my head in agreement. She takes me to a clothing store and looking around everything was in style; but most certainly not my style. My mom immediately takes me to one of the dressing rooms and she would go out and throw clothes to me. I tried them on and I looked completely different with them on. I pictured all the short shorts, skinny jeans, lacy tops and baggy shirts with the red wig I got and blue eyes with freckles. I have to say I'll look nothing like myself and that's what I was going for.

We bought the huge pile of clothes that would be considered my alter egos new style and left the store. We then went back into the car and drove off to the eye doctor. I came here to get my contacts and glasses before. We went in and my mom went to the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"No my daughter here was just looking to get colored contacts." My mom said to the lady.

"Okay that's fine. You can go talk to Lisa over there." she points to a lady over by the glasses counter. We thank her and make our way over to her.

"Excuse me," My mom says getting the attention of the woman named Lisa. "We were looking to get contacts and the lady at the front desk said to come to you."

"Of course. Please take a seat." Lisa said with a smile. We took the two seats in front of the desk she was at "My name is Lisa by the way. You say you wanted contacts? What kind?"

"My daughter Ally wanted colored ones." My mom says pointing towards me.

"Oh, what color did you want Ally? We have the regular eye colors like blue and green. But we also have purple, yellow and red if you're interested."

"I think I'll go with blue please." I say and she writes that down on a small piece of paper.

"Okay, is there a certain shade you want?" she asks looking up at me.

"Um, probably the darkest blue possible so you don't see the brown in my eyes." I respond and she scribbles something else on the paper.

"Have you worn contacts before?"

"Yes I'm wearing some right now." I say pointing to my eyes. "I'm far sighted." She wrote something else on the paper.

"Okay just hang on for a second I'll be right back with the contacts." Lisa said getting up and walking into a closet. She came back moments later with a small box. "Here you go. Would you like to try them on now?"

"Oh no thanks we have to get home now." My mom says to her. We pay for them and we left the eye doctor. We got into the car once again and drove off for home.

"So what do you think?" My mom asks while driving the car.

"I think I want to see how I look with all the things we bought." I say looking at all the bags. Dad's going to have a heart attack if he sees this! "Thank you so much for doing this for me."

"No problem sweetie!" My mom says as we pull into the driveway of our house. We get out and carry all the bags into the house. "Okay why don't you go put everything on?" She suggests.

I go upstairs with the clothing bags and look at all the new clothes. I swear I need a new closet now to hold all this! I search through all the clothes and found something that looked nothing like my style. I put on my dark blue skinny jeans, red cami and black jacket. I then got my blue contacts out and went to the bathroom to change them. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my eyes were now a nice shade of blue. You can barely see the brown in my eyes! I go downstairs once again to see my mom has put her wig back on.

"Wow Ally you look different!" My mom says smiling. "Here let me get the wig on you." I then sit in a chair and my mom gets the wig on me. I walk into the downstairs bathroom to not recognize myself anymore. I have red hair and blue eyes. My clothes match my appearance. I'm not Ally Dawson anymore.

"I look nothing like myself!" I say to my mom walking out of the bathroom.

"I know. Who are you?" She jokes and I laugh. "Okay I have my makeup bag here. I want to try to give you makeup for your alter ego."

She then proceeds to put some makeup on me. She only put on mascara so my eye lashes were bigger. She then took out a dark tan pencil and drew dots on my face probably giving me freckles. When she was done she made me go into the bathroom again and I saw that I had bigger lashes and freckles on my cheeks. I looked perfect now.

"This is perfect!" I exclaim walking back to my mom.

"Oh your father should be back from the store anytime now!" She said. "Since its five fifteen I should start to make dinner. Go to the front door and wait for your father to come." **(2) **

I do what I'm told and sit on my stairs that were near our front door. I heard a car come in the driveway and moments later my dad walked into the house. He immediately looked at me.

"Um, hi." He said giving me a confusing look.

"Hi dad." I wave and his eyes go big.

"Ally?" My dad questions and I nod. "Wow, you look nothing like yourself!" My dad says shocked.

"I know it's so cool!" I say back.

"Wait," My dad says looking serious. "How much did all this cost?"

I stalled a little but then quickly changed the subject. "You should come see how mom looks!" He rolls his eyes but walks into the kitchen to see my mom making dinner.

"Hey Lester." My mom says to my dad as we walk into the kitchen. "Like how we look?"

"Yeah, you guys look alike." My dad says comparing us. "Didn't you say you were going to get me something?"

"Yes, let me go get it!" My mom says walking to the bag that we got from the wig shop. She takes out the brown wig with the mustache.

"You know I could just grow a mustache right?" My dad tells my mom.

"But then you would have to constantly shave it and grow it back. This is easier. Try them out!"

"My dad goes into the bathroom and comes back out with a full head of hair and a mustache.

"Nice dad." I say laughing a little.

"I'm surprised I don't look like you guys." He said to us.

"Well I thought you should come from another country." My mom says. "That way Ally could have an accent that doesn't sound like her voice."

"That's a great idea!" I say to my mom.

"This is a lot more work on my part than I thought." My dad sighs. "Okay, fine. I'll do the country thing. But I only know how to speak French. Does that work?"

"I think so," I say to my dad. "I took French for two years now. But I don't think I can do a French accent."

"You don't think you can talk like thees?" My dad says sounding like a French man.

"No." I say back.

"Okay just do what I do." My dad says. "Say something in French."

I think back from my classes to say something in French. "Je m'appelle Ally et je quinze ans." I say in the French accent.

"Now say that in English with the French accent." My dad instructs.

"My name is Ally and I and fifteen years old." I say in a perfect French accent surprising myself. "Okay this could work."

"Great! So your alter ego can have a French accent because your father is from France." My mom says while cutting some carrots.

"Yeah but have you ever seen a redheaded French girl before?" I ask to my parents. "How did I become French?"

"Well," My mom said thinking now. "Oh I got it! I could have lived in America but moved to France for a job. I met your father in France and married him and had you. We moved back to America when you were young because we wanted you to grow up here instead of France?"

"Nice!" I comment. "Now our family has a back story."

"But we're still missing something." My dad says. "What's your name going to be?"

I thought for a while trying to come up with a new name. I went through a few until something stood out in my mind. "How about Vanessa Rose?" I ask my parents.

"I like it." My mom says smiling.

"So now we will be the Rose's" My dad states remembering it.

"Okay Vanessa, go become Ally again. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour." My mom said putting the carrots on the stove. I went upstairs and changed back into Ally Dawson clothes. My parents are great. I can't believe they are letting me do this. I wonder if Vanessa will make it in the music business.

**There it is! The second chapter! Can any of you imagine Ally as a ginger? I could so that's why Vanessa will be ginger. **

**In this story Ally's mom has blue eyes and her dad has brown. I just wanted to clear that up. **

**They shopped all day long. Let's pretend they had lunch in the middle of all this…**

**The next chapter will have Austin and Trish in it. I forgot if I wrote Dez in though… Oh well. **

**Once again thank you so much for your feedback! Please keep the reviews coming! I want to know what you think! **

**Review! Favorite! Alert! **

**Until next time! **

**SeleStarz**


	3. What a Coincidence

**Time for the new chapter! Who's excited? Lolz anyways, there's an important A/N at the end of this chapter so please read it! Now on with the story…**

As the week went by my parents and I were getting used to Vanessa. I worked on my French accent and I have to say I'm getting better at it. My mom let me use her spare closet to put Vanessa's new outfits in. She also let me hide my wig and the make up she got me in there. Basically it's a secret closet. My dad still seems unsure about all this but I hope I prove him I can do this. Since my dad and I spend most of our time at Sonic Boom my mom spends most of her time researching things that could help me prepare for trying to make it. She's a stay at home mom so she doesn't mind doing this at all. **(1) **She also insists that I make a new email account. She gave Vanessa a new email. She also took the time to write out everything about me just in case we forget.

It's been a week with Vanessa. I have to say it's hard to keep this a secret from my friends. I mean, I would love to tell them but they didn't even support my decision in trying to get over my stage fright. They might think this idea is insane! I woke up Saturday morning and jumped out of bed. I went downstairs and into the kitchen to see my mom cooking pancakes today. My dad was reading the paper as usual while he drank his regular coffee at the table.

"Hey Ally how is your morning so far?" My mom asked handing me a stack of pancakes.

"It's great." I say giggling. Every time I have pancakes I think about Austin. My mom always gives me weird looks but that's because she doesn't know I like him. I bring my pancakes over to sit across the table from my dad and my mom brings him a stack for himself. He puts the paper down and gets up to grab the syrup from the food pantry. I took one look at the paper and had to do a double take to believe what I saw.

"Hey dad did you see this?" I asked my dad as he came back to the table. He looked closely at the paper I handed it back to him so he could get a closer look.

"Oh." My dad said with a little enthusiasm.

"What is it?" My mom asked curiously as she took her seat at the table with her own pancakes.

"It was an ad talking about amateur auditions!" I say showing my excitement.

"Oh! Lester let me see." My mom said eagerly. He gave her the paper and se examined it. "Let's see... Who wants to get discovered? Music producer Ethan Chris is giving a three year contract to an amateur singer or rapper. Please go to this website for more information." my mom read aloud.

"Let's go on the website!" I say about to run out of my chair but my dad stopped me.  
"Not until you finish those pancakes." My dad sternly says. I sigh heavily and grab the syrup. After I finish the pancakes I raced into my bedroom and ran back downstairs with my laptop. I set it on the table and quickly turned it on. I went online and typed in the website from the ad on the paper. Soon enough a very professional website came up.

"Wow," My mom said from over my shoulder. "He must be serious about producing."

"Well, we're not jumping to conclusions." My dad said coming over to the laptop. "Go check his bio first." My dad said pointing to the screen. I went to the top where there were tabs. One of which said bio.

"Ethan Jonathan Chris," I read out loud. "He is thirty five years old and has produced music since he was twenty seven. He is also the founder of Chris studios- hey I've heard of him before!" I say remembering he gave one of my favorite singers, Mary Bradmon, their first recording contract. **(2) **

"You have?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, He first produced one of my favorite singers. Look! It even says he's started careers for Rihanna, Natasha Beningfield, and Demi Lovato!" **(3)**

"Wow, he seems like a big deal." My mom says and I nod looking at the computer screen still. I clicked on the tab that said location and a map showed up.

"Look! His studio is located in Hollywood Florida." I say pointing at the map.

"Isn't that only thirty minutes away from here?" My mom asked my dad.

"I believe so." My dad said with an uncertain voice. I then clicked on the tab that said 'NEW amateur auditions'.

"Look! Here's a phone number they ask us to call to reserve an audition." I point out to my mom.

"Well I can call it. What do you think Lester?" My mom asks my dad and I turn to him hopefully.

"Well, he does look real." My dad says with a thinking look. After a few moments he nodded his head. "Okay fine."

I jump up from my seat as hug him. "Thanks so much dad!" I say.

"Okay Ally. But you still have to work at Sonic Boom today. Go get ready we leave in a half an hour."

I did as I was told and went back upstairs leaving my mom the laptop so she could look through Ethan Chris's website. I quickly showered and got changed into a sunflower shirt with a blue jean vest and yellow skirt. I dried my hair quickly and pinned up my bangs as usual. I ran back downstairs just in time to see my dad getting ready to leave.

"Okay Ally let's go." My dad said and we were almost out the front door when my mom stopped us.

"Wait!" My mom said running towards us with the phone in her hand. "I just got off the phone with the studio. Vanessa has an audition!"

I start jumping up and down like a happy person making my parents give me weird looks. "What?"

"Nothing sweetie. I've never seen you like this over an audition before." My mom points out. She's probably thinking this because of the stage fright I'm trying to get over.

"We have to go now!" My dad urges and walks out the door.

"Okay I'll talk to you about what they said later bye!" My mom says as I rush out the door to meet my father in the car.

As we were driving to the mall I couldn't stop smiling. I was thinking about what to write for my audition. I was also trying to think that I won't fail. Just so I know my stage fright won't take over. We got to the mall in time to open Sonic Boom at ten. Soon enough people started coming in and admiring the instruments. Around noon Austin and Dez walked in.

"Hey Ally." Austin said smiling his million dollar smile. "Whoa, why are you so happy?"

"How can you tell?" I ask realizing that I've been smiling since I got here. "Oh." I say and try to stop but can't.

"You must be happy about something. What happened?" Austin asked me waggling his eye brows. I know I can't tell Austin about the audition for Ethan Chris because it would mean I have to tell him about Vanessa.

"Oh nothing." I say shaking my head while looking down.

"It's something Ally," Austin said putting his hand under my chin so I was looking at him. "And I'm going to find out."

Just then I hear a crash and turn around to see Dez's head through a snare drum. He made his way over to us. "Sorry Ally." Dez said with a worried expression thinking I will snap. But I'm in such a good mood even his antics won't put me down.

"Oh that's okay just get that off your head." I say walking out of the counter and getting the drum out of his head.

"Wait," Dez said confused as I put the drum on the counter. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" I stupidly ask walking back behind the counter.

"Okay Ally," Austin says facing me once again. "You're telling me what happened."

I was about to say I wasn't going to tell him when Trish walked through the door. "Guess who the best manager is ever?" Trish said raising her arms and walking towards us. I thought she was going to come here with a wacky new job of some sort.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked Trish curiously.

"Okay, so do you know who Ethan Chris is?" Trish asked him. _Uh oh... _

"Of course he's produced some of the most popular singers yet!" Austin happily said. _I think I know what's gonna happen... _

"Well, I saw an ad in the paper today and got you an audition for a four year contract!" Trish exclaimed and I saw Austin and Dez's face light up. As for me my smile fell and I was frozen in place. Oh no I should have known this would happen! We're going to be at the same audition! He can't be there if I'm there as Vanessa!

"Thank you so much Trish!" Austin said hugging her and telling her she was the best manger ever. Now I have to act like I'm excited when I was truly terrified. I walk out of the counter and made my way over to all my friends.

"Austin this is great!" I say hiding my fear. "He's started the careers of so many singers! You could be next!"

"I know I'm so excited!" Austin said happily. "I so got this."

"Well, once I got you a spot they said it was next Saturday. We have to be there around one. They said you can either sing a cover or an original song." Trish said looking at me at the end. "What do you think? A song by a week?"

"Hehe! That rhymes." Dez said causing all of us to look at him.

"Not really," I said to Dez and he mouthed 'oh'. "Anyways, I think I can get a new song in a week." I said to them. Now I have to write two new songs!

"I know you can pull it off Ally." Austin said smiling at me. I smiled back feeling more anxious now. How am I going to audition now?

...

I stare at my music book hoping to find something good to use for Austin's new audition song. I know I came up with new stuff. But most of it was for Vanessa. At one point I felt Austin's head on my shoulder and I slammed my book shut.

"Aww come on." Austin pouted next to me getting his head off my shoulder.

"No looking at my book." I scolded him once again. He then smirked.

"Normally this is a breeze for you. Why is it so hard today?" He said and I looked at him. "And what happened to your smile from this afternoon?"

"Oh," I say realizing I haven't had my smile on since I found out about his audition. "Nothings happened to it." I say trying to out on the smile again but failed. Austin shook his head.

"What happened Ally?" He asked me. "I miss that smile." I think I started blushing at that. I decided it would be best if I didn't answer so I went back to my book. Then I finally found something.

"Ooh!" I exclaim putting my book on top of the piano and playing what I wrote down before. It was an intro for a song and it seemed his style.

"Wow Ally that was awesome!" Austin exclaimed next to me. "Now we just need to get lyrics started."

"Okay," I say plunking out different notes that would work. Um, well... You done me... And you bet I... Felt it?" I mumble to myself. I then grab my book and start writing it. "This would sound so much better with guitar." I say to myself. But then I see Austin grab his guitar and look at me. "Okay," I say to him while writing more lyrics down in my book. "Try to play with me." I suggest to him and I start the intro again. Immediately he gets the rift chords and starts to play along with me. I ten start the lyrics I came up with

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it,_

_I tried to be chill but you so hot that I melted,_

_I fell right through the cracks,_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours **(4) **_  
_  
"Wow Ally that was amazing!" Austin said putting the guitar down.

"You were amazing too." I comment and we stare at each other. I then hear a phone vibrate and see Austin pull out his phone.

"Shoot," Austin mumbles to himself. "Sorry Ally I have to go. Just got a text from my mom." Austin apologizes to me.

"It's okay Austin. I'll finish the song myself." I smile at him and he smiles back. He then leaves the practice room and I get back to working on his song. Pretty soon it was done and now I have to start working on my song.

Thinking about this I want the song to be nothing like Ally Dawson. I normally write slow songs about me. I think I'll try to make this song more upbeat than usual. To make things different I'll try to use my guitar. I grabbed the guitar that Austin used and started strumming. At one point I got a good intro and smiled. I wrote down the chords in my songbook and started thinking of lyrics. I ask myself what I want right now. To make it in the music business. Come to think of it Vanessa's suppose to be from France. Okay, I could use that. "I'm trying to make it... In America..." I sing quietly to myself liking the lyrics. **(5) **I smile writing them down thinking how good the song will turn out.

**Uh oh. Ally has a problem. How will she be able to go audition now? **

**I know her mom in real life is supposed to be studying in Africa. But let's pretend she doesn't… **

**Mary Bradmon is an OC for Ausllyluvr. She will be mentioned again later in the story**

**I made this up for the use of this story. I want to make Ethan Chris sound legit…**

**I don't own I'm yours by Jason Mraz **

**This is a reference to the song Ally is writing. It's Make it in America by Victoria Justice **

**Now this is important so please take the time to read this. Since this story isn't finished I want to lengthen the time on my updating. That means I might not update everyday anymore. I wanted to let you know considering how I like to update everyday. I promise when I absolutely pre-write all my chapters I'll update more frequently. **

**Anyways, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story and I'm working really hard to get the other chapter done! So be patient with me!**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! You know the routine! **

**SeleStarz**


	4. Let the Battle, um, Auditions Begin!

**I've edited the third chapter to say that the contact is now THREE years instead of four. I changed it because it would fit the story better. Just letting you know. Anyways, thanks for all your support! I appreciate every review and I do listen to all of them! Now read the next chapter!... **

I woke up the next Saturday with a pit in my stomach. Today was the audition day and I don't know what to do! Austin thinks I'm going with him and the rest of Team Austin to support his audition. But Vanessa has to get there too. Apparently everyone has to show up at the same times so I can't go there twice. **(1)** I'm also extremely nervous! I've been practicing my butt off all week. I even showed my parents my song. But this is Ethan Chris we're talking about! He's big in the music business! I sit up in bed trying to calm myself down a little before looking at the clock to see it was already nine. I took my cell phone and quickly turn it on. Once it's on I see a text from Austin.

_To: Ally, Dez, Trish  
From: Austin  
Hey guys, why don't we meet up around noon? Sound good?_

I can't! I have to get ready to be Vanessa! What do I do? Thinking about this I decide to do the most obvious thing. I dial Austin's number and wait for him to answer his phone.

"Hey Ally," I hear Austin greet through the phone happily. "I'm so excited for this afternoon!"

"Yeah about that," I say in a weak voice trying to sound sick. "I can't go anymore."

"Oh, why?" I hear Austin say in disappointment.

"I think I came down with something." I say slightly coughing at the end to make it sound believable.

"Oh no! Ally you can't miss this!" Austin sadly said and I start to feel bad for lying.

"I'm sorry Austin. I have to stay home today. I don't want you," I pause to cough. "Catching this."

I hear him sigh. "Okay, get better Ally."

"Thanks and good luck today." I say to him. I hang up the phone and sigh in frustration. I can't do that again! I don't even know how I pulled off lying to him. But it had to be done.  
I get ready for the audition by practicing like crazy! I want this to be right. My mom keeps telling me to stop because I sound good enough. But I'm not going to accept good enough. At one point my mom came to get me because it was eleven thirty. That's an hour before we have to leave for the audition. I go to Vanessa's closet and pick out a red and white striped baggy shirt and white cami to go under. I then chose a pair of dark short shorts and white sneakers. I put on the outfit and find my mom so she can help me with my wig and makeup. Once she's done I go to the bathroom and get my blue colored contacts in. Once again I was Vanessa Rose and a new and unfamiliar surge of confidence filled me.

By the time I had everything on it was twelve thirty. "Are these disguises for us really necessary?" My dad complains to my mom as we get into the car.

"Yes they are and say it in a French accent!" My mom sternly says. I have to say she wants this to go right as well considering how she's acting right now.

"Je regrette." **(2)** My dad says starting the car for Chris Studios. The whole ride there my mom was telling my dad about how important this is and what he should do to make this right. I zoned them out at one point day dreaming about my audition and what will happen when I get there. Will I suck at my audition? Will I bump into Austin? Will my cover be blown?

My thoughts were cut short when I saw that we were here. I step out of the car to see a huge building in the city of Hollywood. It was beautiful. I snapped out of my dreaming and went with my parents to walk inside. We walked through the entrance and a security guard led us down a long hall. The inside was also beautiful! The walls were white marble colored **(3)** and there was a red carpet. As we walked down the halls I looked around to see all these newspaper and magazine clips of Ethan Chris with many celebrities. I was starting to panic now. We finally made it to the waiting room and I was shocked at the amount of people here. There were people everywhere practicing their raps or songs. It makes me more nervous. My parents and I made our way up to a table with a woman.

"What's your name?" She asked looking at me.

"Uh, Vanessa Rose?" I say in my French accent that I've been practicing. She looked through a list of names.

"Oh yes! Now I need you to fill this out before you audition. We start in five minutes so take your time." the woman said smiling at me and handing me an audition form. I smile and say "Merci," keeping up with my French background. I go back to my parents who are in one of the spots in the room and my dad says he wants to head into the city but try to come back in time for my audition. He wishes me good luck anyways and I hug him my thanks. My mom rolls her eyes not liking the fact he left. I just sit down on one of the chairs and start to fill the form.

Full name? Vanessa Rose. Age? Fifteen. I filled this form in a breeze with the help of my mom. Once I was done I looked over it to make sure everything was correct. I stood up making my way to the woman at the table while checking over the papers again. That was a bad idea considering I bumped into someone causing us to drop our forms on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I apologize in my French accent grabbing the audition form I thought was mine.

"It's okay." I hear a familiar voice say and I froze. I look up to see a certain blonde standing in front of me looking at a form. It's Austin! "So, your name's Vanessa?" He asks curiously at me.

I nod my head nervously. "Oui." I stutter out nervously hoping he doesn't know who I am.

"Oh, cool!" He says smiling at me. "I think I have your form."

I look at the form in my hands to see his and I hand it back to him. "Sorry, Uh, Austin." I say looking at the name acting like I just met him.

"It's cool. No worries." he says and I nod my head. "So Vanessa, you sing?" He asks me as we walk to the table together.

"Yes I do," I say back to him. "I have since I came to America."

"Oh you're not from here?" he asks curiously.

"France." I say back to him and he nods his head understanding. "Do you sing?"

"Yup!" he says proudly. "I'm kind of an Internet sensation." He brags like he usually does to strangers. "I'm Austin Moon. You might have heard of me."

I study the features on his face that I love and shake my head to annoy him. "Nope I've never seen you before."

His face fell. "Really?" He asks. I bet this is because everywhere he goes people recognize him.

I shake my head again. "No, sorry." I say to him as we get up to the table. We hand the woman back our forms and start to walk away together. "So what are you singing for the audition?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Oh, it's an original song by my partner Ally." he says smiling at my name.

"Partner? You mean she writes your songs?" I ask feeling weird that I'm talking about myself.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Austin says and I try not to smile at him saying this. "She wrote the most amazing song for the audition. I just wish she wasn't sick today."

"Oh, well I wish her well." I say and he smiles at me. "I'm singing an original song too. I wrote it myself."

"That's so cool!" Austin exclaims. "I can't write songs at all. That's why Ally writes songs for me. Since she has stage fright she lets me perform them."

"That's too bad," I say pitying myself. "She must be very talented for you becoming an Internet sensation."

"Oh yes she is." He says smiling at himself. Just then I see Trish come up to us.

"Austin we're gonna talk come with us." Trish says and looks at me. "Oh hi I'm Trish." She says holding her hand out.

"Vanessa." I say in my French accent while shaking her hand.

"Sorry Vanessa I have to take my client Austin with me." Trish said and she glared at Austin for some unknown reason.

"Oh that's okay. Bye." I say and they walk away and turn around and go back to where my mom is sitting and I hear in the distance Trish yelling at Austin for something. Same old Trish...

They started auditions soon afterwards. As there were less people in the waiting room I started to get more nervous. My mom noticed how I was acting and she tried to calm me down. I just have to do it. I won't fail. If I do it will be Vanessa not Ally. That makes me feel a little better. But I still feel like I'm going to puke. My dad came back at one point and he sat with my mom and me. Austin got called up and he left the waiting room with Trish and Dez. I wonder how he'll do. He probably will get this because he's just that good. That means Vanessa will fail... Grr. I should have just dropped this when I found out he's trying out.

Shortly after I was called and I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked at my mom and she smiled.

"I know you'll do great. You can do this." My mom said and handed me my CD of pre-recorded music. I look at my dad and he gives me a supportive smile and thumbs up. I got up and made my way to the door with my parents following close behind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rose. You can wait outside the audition room for Vanessa to finish her audition. Vanessa can you come with me?" the woman who was previously at the table asked. I look at my parents one more time before I follow the woman down the hall. The walk felt like forever and I was shaking so much I almost dropped my CD. We finally made it to a set of doors that led to the audition room. I started breathing heavily scared for this audition. No matter how much untold myself I was not Ally and I won't fail I couldn't help but be scared for my life. Next thing I knew I heard one of the doors opening and Austin happily walked out.

"How do you think you did?" The woman asked and Austin smiled.

"That was amazing! I feel good about this!" He then saw me. "Good luck Vanessa." He said winking at me like he did when I was on the Helen show. All of a sudden my fear went away and I felt like I could do this. I'm not Ally Dawson.

"Whenever you're ready." The woman said holding the door open for me. I took one last breath before entering the room. The temperature all of a sudden got colder. I made my way to what looked like a table with three people and an area lit up. When I got closer someone came from one of the sides and asked for my CD. I gladly gave it to him and walked to the lit area of the room facing three people.

"You are?" The man in the middle who I recognized as Ethan Chris asked.

"I'm Vanessa Rose." I said in my French accent and they smiled at me.

"Hi Vanessa, I'm Ethan Chris. Founder of Chris Studios. This woman on my left is Cathy and the gentleman on my right is Kyle." He says and we say hi to each other. "So," Ethan says looking at what must be my form. "You wrote the song you're going to be singing for us?"

"Yes it's my own." I reply receiving smiles from the judging table.

"That's great. We look for people who know how to write their own songs. You can start whenever you're ready." He said and I turn my backs on them. _You can do this. You won't fail. You're not Ally anymore. You're Vanessa_. With that I pointed to the side where the man who took my CD was and the music started. Once I started singing I turned to far the judging table with a strange surge of confidence.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America_

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America **(4) **_  
_  
I finished the song breathing heavily and I looked back at the judging table to see them giving my a standing ovation. I was shocked. I was that good?

"Amazing." Ethan said to me as they settled in their seats. "The best one so far."

"Seriously?" I stutter out almost forgetting my French accent.

"Yes. I won't be surprised if we just ended auditions now. Unfortunately we have to be fair so we'll give you a call if it's you." He says and I smile. I thank them greatly and I leave the audition with a smile. The lady from the table asks me how I did and I say pretty well. I skip back to the main lobby where I know my parents were waiting and they congratulate me for doing this.

We get back in the car and it was now three thirty. I look back at the building one more time and look around before getting into the car. It's a beautiful place to live. There was a beach nearby and the city was just breathtaking. We drive back to Miami and I was smiling the whole way there. Once we got to our house I see my dad has already ripped his disguise off. I dash inside and make my way to the bathroom. I take out my contacts seeing my eyes turn back to there shade of brown. I carefully remove my wig and go to place it back in Vanessa's closet. I then go back to my room and close the shades so I can get out of Vanessa's outfit and into a tee shirt and shorts. I tie my hair back in a sloppy bun. I have to admit I was exhausted. When I heard the doorbell ring downstairs I didn't even bother to care about who it was.

"Uh, Ally!" I hear my mom call from downstairs moments after. "Austin's here to visit you." My eyes widen in panic. He came by? Oh shoot! I throw Vanessa's clothes under my bed and jump under the covers as I hear footsteps coming closer to my door.

"Ally?" I hear Austin say quietly as I look up from my bed acting like I just woke up.

"Hm?" I say drooping my eyes acting a little sick.

"Are you okay? I came to check on you." He says as he sits on my bed.

"I'm better than this morning." I say sitting up in bed.

He then felt my forehead. "You still feel a little warm. Do you need me to get anything?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No. I think I just want to rest some more." I say positioning myself back on the pillows.

"Okay, then I should get going and leave you to feel better."

"Before you go how did you do?" I ask him knowing his audition was already good.  
"It was great! I have a good feeling that I'll get chosen." He said confidently and my heart sinks a little knowing that Ethan Chris thought I was better.

"That's great! I wish I was there!" I say enthusiastically pretending I wasn't really there.  
"I wish you were too." He says and we stare at each other for a moment. "Well I should really get going if you want to rest." He says breaking the moment.

"Okay, thanks so much for checking up on me." I smile at him and he returns it.

"No problem." He says back to me. I close my eyes pretending to try to fall asleep again but then I feel Austin's lips on my forehead. I snap my eyes open to see a slight blush on his cheeks. "Well bye." With that he left my room.

I waited to hear the front door of my house close before I rolled over onto my stomach and sighed happily. He kissed my forehead. I still felt his touch on me. I shouldn't be feeling this happy though because I've been lying to him a lot.

And let me tell you. There are more of them to come

**That's the chapter for you! I just want to point out that Trish was yelling at Austin for talking to the competition just so you know. **

**I know Tandregrl97 made a point about this in her review so this answers the question **

**French for "I'm sorry" **

**When I say marble I mean it was all tie dyed together. You know what a marble counter looks like? That's what I mean **

**Make it in America by Victoria Justice**

**Anyways, what did you think? Leave me a review! I will only be inspired to write more if you review! So what are you waiting for? **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! **

**SeleStarz**


	5. Winners and Losers

**Okay guys, I really want to thank you for reading and reviewing! I love to know what you think of the story and all the reviews make my day! I really appreciate it! **

**Now the next chapter! Read on!**

A few days later I was normally working the counters at Sonic Boom. My fake sickness was over so now I could go around without Austin being suspicious. Trish and Dez kept telling me about how well Austin did in his performance. I smiled at the compliments for him even though Vanessa kept filling in my mind when they did.

I just finished one of the sales at the counter when Trish walked into the store with a bright red headband that had yellow polka dots. "Guess who got a job at Crazy Headbands?" She exclaimed showing off her headband.

"Wow I like it." I compliment as I make my way towards her.

"I know! The only reason why I got this job is because of the free headbands. I now have at least fifty!" I stare at her in disbelief for a moment. _Fifty headbands? _

Just then Austin came in with a bounce in his step while Dez tried to keep up with him. "Hey guys." Austin said happily as he sat on the counter.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" I ask the smiling Austin.

"He has a feeling their announcing who got the three year contract." **(1) **Dez answered. My face fell a little but I quickly put my smile back on.

"What makes you think that?" Trish asked.

"Well, it's already been four days. They can't just keep us waiting. They should have already chosen by now." Austin happily exclaimed.

"Maybe they just had a hard time deciding who to give it to." I suggest confused myself with the long wait.

"Maybe." Austin says thinking a little bit.

"Hey, maybe they're trying to decide between you and some other person." Dez said making Austin smile and me fake smile.

"Yeah, I bet you beat them." Trish added.

"Thanks guys so much." Austin said jumping off the counter.

Just then my phone vibrated in my shorts pocket. I quickly grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID to see a number I didn't know. Maybe it's Ethan Chris! He did say he would call who it was. "Oh, it's my mom," I lie to my friends. "I have to take this." With that I run out the entrance of Sonic Boom and get a safe distance so they won't hear me talking. "Hello?" I say in my French accent just in case.

"Hey is this Vanessa Rose?" I hear the voice of Ethan Chris say. My heart sped up.

"Oui, it is." I answer trying not to panic.

"Good. This is Ethan Chris." _Like I didn't know that._ "I'm calling about your audition."

"Yes?" I say wanting him to continue.

"You see, we auditioned many people Saturday as only had to pick one..." He trails off and my heart starts to sink a little. "And we chose you!"

My heart speeds up again and I'm filled with so much excitement I might explode. "Oh my gosh! Thanks so much!" I squeal really loudly that some people start to stare.

I hear Ethan laugh from the other side of the phone. "My pleasure. We had no problem choosing you. Your audition was outstanding."

"Thank you Mr. Chris."

"Please, call me Ethan."

"Okay, Ethan." I say trying out the name on him.

"Good. Now, I will send you information about our first meeting through email. But first I have to send the rejection email to the ones who didn't get it." My heart sank a little. Austin's going to get one of those.

"Okay that's fine." I say feeling a little sorrow for Austin now.

"Well I better get going to work on that. Congratulations once again." Ethan says.

"Thanks Ethan." With that we say bye and hang up the phone. I start doing a little dance to myself and get strange looks from people but I don't care. Vanessa just did it! I skip back to Sonic Boom but make sure to stop when I get there so my friends wouldn't get suspicious.

"What did you talk about?" Trish asked me as I entered Sonic Boom.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing important!" I say and get weird looks from my friends. I rolled my eyes at them and took a seat with them in the sitting area next to Austin.

Trish and Dez started talking about who knows what. But I saw that Austin took out his phone and got a new email. _Oh no..._ He went into his inbox and I felt him tense up next to me.

"Guys! Guys!" Austin yelled standing up getting all of our attention. "It's him." I saw Trish gasp next to me and Dez pumped his fist in the air. _Oh no... _

"Really?" I ask acting eager.

"Yeah he just sent an email to me!"

"Well open it!" Trish urged him and he taped on his phone.

"Dear Mr. Moon," Austin reads out loud. "I would like to thank you for your wonderful audition." Trish, Dez and Austin shared smiles thinking it would be good. "However, we have not chosen you for the three year contract?" Austin's face fell into a frown. Trish and Dez looked at him in disbelief. I frowned too knowing this would happen and he would be upset. "We would like you to keep trying but this isn't your time. Thanks for auditioning. Ethan Chris." Austin finished reading and sighed heavily.

"Oh my gosh Austin I'm so sorry." I say really meaning it. He just shook his head and sat back down next to me.

"It's not like you didn't do your best. I know you did well." Trish said and Austin slightly smiled to the floor.

"I don't think so." Dez stated causing all of us to look at him. "I mean, if you did better maybe the record label would have been yours. But obviously someone there did so much better than yo- Ouch!" Dez exclaimed as Trish smacked him upside the head.

"Shut up!" Trish said. "I wonder who got the record label."

"Don't know." I mumble looking down.

...

For the rest of the day I worked Sonic Boom with mixed emotions. I was psyched that I got the record label but upset seeing Austin so upset that he didn't get it. I wish I could tell him- then again I wish I could tell all of them. But I can't. Vanessa is supposed to be a secret. It was coming close to the end of the day and I was able to get everyone out of the store on time. I switched the sign to 'closed' and went around the store to check if everything was in good shape before I left. I then heard piano playing from the practice room and remembered Austin was still here. He went up there after he found out about not making the record label. Trish, Dez and I decided not to bother him and to let him be. But now I need him out so I can lock up.

I made my way up to the practice room and opened the door. I noticed that he was playing the tune he plays when he's upset. **(2) **Watching him so upset broke my heart a little. It made me feel bad about keeping Vanessa from him.

"Austin?" I say getting his attention. He stopped playing and turned around. "I need to lock up the store now."

"Oh," Austin said turning back around. I went over to the piano bench and sat next to him.

"Look Austin, I'm sorry you didn't get the record label." I say to him and he looks at me.

"It's okay Ally," He assures me. "I'm just upset. I thought I would get the record label. Maybe Dez was right. I didn't do my best."

"Don't say that Austin," I say and put my hand on his shoulder. _Why am I doing that?_ "You're amazing. I know you did your best even though I wasn't there. Just because you didn't get this one doesn't mean you won't get the next one. You just have to keep trying." At this point my hand moved down to his upper arm. I looked at it and started blushing lightly. _Why am I doing this?_ I looked back at him to see his cheeks were slightly pink too. But he smiled down at me.

"Thanks Ally that means a lot." I can't help but smile back.

"Well we need to leave so I can lock up." I say sadly ending our moment. He nodded and we left the practice room. I turned off the lights before we left the store with me locking the door behind me. We walked away from the mall together and split up when we had to walk different directions to get home. Once I got inside my house I walked into the kitchen to see my mom and dad talking.

"Hey Ally!" My mom said excitingly and my dad was smiling.

"Hey mom guess what?" I said.

"Hm, let me think. Did Vanessa get the record label?"

I looked at my mom shocked. "How did you know?" I ask eagerly.

"Ally, I know her email and password." She said and I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Anyways, we printed out the information for your first rehearsal." My dad said handing me a paper. "It's going to be Friday at noon at the studio."

"Sounds great!" I say happily.

"We're going with you too. We want to meet this Ethan Chris guy." My dad says and I understand why.

"Great! I'm so excited!"

"Now I have to start dinner if we want to eat." My mom says grabbing something from the fridge. I go upstairs to my room happily and write in my book. I have a lot to write about today.

**And that's the chapter! **

**Remember I changed it to three years**

**In Zaliens and Cloudwatchers and Filmmaking and Fearbreaking Austin played either guitar or piano when he was upset in one of the scenes. He's playing the tune again in this chapter **

**Like I said I'm trying to space out my updates so if I don't update tomorrow don't panic! I'm trying to update and finish this story at the same time! Let me tell you! It's kind of annoying! But this story is so fun to write! So please tell me what you think to inspire me to keep going! **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! **

**SeleStarz**

**P.S. I have a huge question to ask of you! It has nothing to do with this story but I really need an answer… What's the difference between a hit and a visitor? I honestly don't know…. Thanks! **


	6. Welcome to the Music World

**Thanks to the people who explained the difference between a visitor and a hit is. I now understand! :-P**

**Anyways, here you go! The next chapter! Read away! **

Throughout the next few days I was so excited I didn't know how I managed to not show it! I was thrilled! I couldn't wait for Friday! The closer it came the more excited I was. My mom was excited too because she keeps telling me how proud she is of me and I can tell my dad is excited too even though he doesn't say anything. While I was at work throughout those days I couldn't help but be happy. When a snappy customer came up to me I didn't care. When my friends asked why I was in such a good mood all the time I didn't say anything.

I could tell Austin was getting over his rejection and I was happy for him. We don't talk about it which is helpful for both him and me. Dez doesn't really care anymore because he doesn't really think on things for long. Trish however has been doing secret research trying to figure out who got it. She hasn't done anything big yet but I know she'll get there.

Friday finally came and I couldn't help but be excited all morning. I would even dance around the house causing my mom to dance with me (horribly by the way) and my dad to just stare at us like we were strangers. My dad wasn't going into Sonic Boom today considering we're going to Hollywood today. Once it was around ten thirty I had to become Vanessa once again. I did the usual by picking out an outfit first. Today I chose a black laced top and a white cami under that. I also chose a pair of light blue Jean short shorts and black converse. I do NOT feel like Ally Dawson already.

After that I put in my colored contacts and went downstairs for my mom to get my wig and makeup on. Of course she had her wig on already. Once she was done we made sure my dad was ready and we left at exactly eleven thirty. The car ride was such a blur I don't remember it. I was thinking about what will happen in the half an hour. Once we got there I was so excited I almost ran into the building. I knew that would make me look bad though so I didn't. I walked in with my parents and we went to the front desk.

"Vanessa?" the security guard asked. I nodded my head. "Ethan is expecting you. Go to the elevators and make your way to the top floor. Once there walk down the hall and then you'll know where to go." We thanked the security guard and went to the elevator. That's when my nerves kicked in. What will happen? Will I say something bad? Will I throw up? My thoughts were cut short as we made it to the top floor. There was a hall that looked just like the main floor. The white marbled colored walls had posters up of some of his old and current clients. As I walked down the red carpet I couldn't help but look at all these people in awe. There was Rihanna, Demi Lovato and so many others. **(1)** It kicked my nerves up again.

Once we reached the end of the hall there was a turn and another hall. There were more pictures up and doors on either side of the hall. The woman from the table at the auditions was waiting in the hall.

"Vanessa Rose. Ethan is waiting. Follow me." We did as she told us to and followed the short distance to a door on the right side of the hall with a sign that said 'Ethan Chris: CEO.' She opened the door and told Ethan we were here. She let us in first and I was shocked to see how cool his office looked. The walls were the usual white marble color and the floors were red. The couches in the corner in front of a large flat screen were white. His desk was a black marble color and he had a shelve that was the same color as his desk with at least five Grammies. The far wall was a giant window that had a view of the beach behind his studio. It was truly breathtaking.

"Please come sit." Ethan said smiling and motioned for us to sit in the three white chairs in front if his desk. We made our way over there and I sat in the middle while my mom and dad sat next to me. I noticed that Cathy and Kyle were sitting on the couches facing us. Ethan sat down in his chair behind his desk. "Hello Vanessa. You remember me. But I don't know your parents here." He said motioning to them. "My name is Ethan Chris. I am the music producer." He said standing up. My parents stood up too.

"Bonjour. I am Michel Rose **(2) **and this is my wife, Zoey Rose." My dad introduced them and shook his hand.

"Oh I see you're French?" Ethan asked my dad.

"Oui." My dad said as everyone sat back down. "I lived in Paris with my family originally. We moved to America when Vanessa was four." My dad said and I was relieved he remembered our back story.

"Oh, are you from France too?" Ethan asked my mom.

"Oh no," My mom said shaking her head. "I was originally from Miami and moved to France when I was about twenty five." My mom explained. **(3) **

"That's awesome." Ethan said smiling. "So Vanessa, I chose you because I knew you had it in you." He stated causing me to smile.

"Thank you Ethan." I said in my French accent remembering he wanted me to call him Ethan.

"I want to make you the next big thing. What do your parents think?" He asked the question directed to my parents.

"Yes, we fully support her and her dream to sing." My mom said.

"That's good because I have big plans for you." Ethan said. "I'm going to have you release a debut album by early next year. I want it to have at least eight songs. I know you can write your own songs so I was thinking you can write some songs while a team of professionals write some." He explained.

"That's perfect." I say knowing I won't be able to write all my songs but happy I can write some of them myself. "As long as they sound like I would sing them too." I explained knowing I didn't want to sing something dirty or anything.

"Great. I want you to get started right away. So here's what I think. You come in every other week day. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For those days you come for about 4 to 6 hours of recording and song writing. Sound good?"

I look at my parents for approval and they nod their heads. "Sounds great." I say smiling. He smiles back.

"Great. Cathy, go print out a schedule for the Rose's." Ethan commands and Cathy leaves the room. "As you can see Cathy and Kyle are my assistants. They are also your friends here. Lynn here is going to be your assistant." He says motioning to the woman from the table who was standing at the door. "She will get you and help you with anything. I want you guys to be just like friends."

"Sounds great!" I say smiling at Lynn who greatly returns it.

So now that you know the plans, schedule, assistant... Oh there is something else you should know." He said looking at me. "Lynn," She then came up to me and handed me a cell phone. It was a myPhone that already had a case on it that was purple and had music notes all over. "This is your phone now. It has a different number and I put all of our contacts in. You can add as many others as you please. I also added reminders of your rehearsal times just in case." **(4) **

I was shocked. He got me a phone? My dad was even more shocked than me considering he didn't have to buy it. My mom looked pretty jealous about it. I pushed the middle button on it and unlocked it. "Oh my gosh!" I say overwhelmed. "You didn't have to do this you know."

"I wanted to," He replies. "Consider it a welcoming gift."

I smile at him. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He says and then stands up. "Now we can give you a tour of the building." He said motioning for me to stand up. I did as he wanted and we walked out of his office with my parents and the assistants behind us. "Now this hall is where all the top people here work. Kind of like me and other important people that you don't care about." He explained making his way to the elevator. Once everyone was in we went down to the fourth floor. **(5) **The elevator door opened revealing a room designed just like the others I've been in. There was a big room with white couches and a coffee table in the middle of it. It looked like a waiting room. "This is where you will be almost everyday." He explained. "This is a big waiting room as you might have already guessed. This is a dance studio where you will learn dance routines for concerts and music videos." He said pointing to two clear doors where I can see a normal dance studio. Crap, I have to dance. I can't dance!

"But Ethan I can't dance." I tell him hoping it would change his opinion.

"Oh don't worry," He said laughing slightly. "You don't have to worry about dancing _now_." _I'm more nervous about this..._

"Now here on the other side of the room is the practice room." He said walking me over to the other set of clear doors. "Here you will write the music, learn, and practice."  
I look inside and see the room is filled with instruments. There's a piano in the corner of the room which is good for me. "Here you can meet with the songwriters and Dianne, your private vocal coach."

I looked at him surprised. "You got me a vocal coach?" I asked.

He nods his head. "Every singer has a vocal coach. Of course we won't change your style of singing." We walk away from the doors and there's one more door. It wasn't clear like the other doors. It looked like an ordinary door. But on top of it was a sign that wasn't lit up saying 'Recording'.

"Here," He says opening the door. "Is the recording studio." The room was huge! There was a mix set like any other recording studio. It was mostly black and red and there was a clear window showing where I would record music.

"This place is amazing!" My mom pipes up.

"I'm glad you think that." Ethan happily said to her. "Of course you will record music in here. Don't worry we won't audio tune your voice." I sigh relief and everyone laughs at that including me. We walk out of the recording studio and Ethan tells us to sit down. My parents and I sit next to each other on one of the big white couches while He sits across from us.

"I hope you're comfortable here," He starts off and I can't help but butt in.

"Yes, I think I'll love it here." I say to him.

"Great. The more comfortable you are the more you trust and respect us." Ethan said motioning to his and my assistants and I nod in agreement. "As of the trust, we would like to know of anything that can conflict with your music career. You know something that might get in the way." **(6) **

I look at my parents with concerned look thinking about my alter ego. They look back at me like they don't know if they should tell him. We give each other looks for a while and I know for sure the Ethan is watching us. At one point my mom speaks up.

"Actually there is something." My mom says and Ethan's eyebrows go up in curiosity.

"We can trust you right?" I ask him and the assistants and they assure us we can. "Okay, here the thing. My name's not really Vanessa." I say not speaking in a French accent making them confused. My mom then gets up and I do too. She takes my wig off making my brown curls bounce out of the wig and onto my shoulders. I look at the people in front of me to see them shocked and I can't help but think I blew it. I take a deep breath anyways and tell them the truth. "My real name is Ally Dawson and Vanessa Rose is my alter ego."

They stare at me for quite a while making me a nervous wreak. They then soon start looking at each other like how I interacted with my parents moments ago. Ethan then stands up and he has such a serious face I can't help but fear what's about to happen.  
"That's... Amazing!" He says happily and it shocks me so much I give him a puzzling look. "An alter ego to keep a normal life and try to be famous? That's what I like to see. Uniqueness. I thought Vanessa was unique when I fit saw her. But you made her even more unique." I smile at this.

"Thanks. I do love honesty after all." I say being myself once again.

"So you are completely different then Vanessa?"

"Yes, I'm not French, I don't have these freckles in real life and my eyes are brown." I explain and he seems fascinated.

"Wow. I give you props. This must be hard to pull off." I nod my head agreeing with his statement. "Is there a reason why you're doing this? Why you're Vanessa and not Ally?" He asks as we sit back down.

I then start to explain everything to him. My stage fright, wanting to get over it, not having support of my friends. There's more to the story that you know. My parents chip in too once in a while making me happy that they know everything as well. The whole time I was explaining this Ethan and the assistants listened and I knew I can trust them. This made me feel better knowing that he's trustworthy.

"Well, I can assure you that this will stay with us." Ethan says and the assistants nod their heads in agreement.

"Thank you so much for understanding." My mom says to them.

"Oh no problem." Ethan says. "So now that I know about your alter ego Miss Dawson do you think you'll be able to handle two different lives everyday?" He asks me. I don't hesitate to answer.

"I am. I'm trying to get over my stage fright and live a dream my friends won't help me in." I state and he smiles.

"I hope you can. Your parents are very supportive and I admire that." Kyle then hands him a paper and he puts it out on the coffee table in front of us. "Now that we know you'll work hard it's time for you to sign the contract." He says sliding the paper in front of me. My dad takes it and reads it over making sure it's perfect. He hands it back to me and I sign Vanessa's name. He takes back the contract. "Great," He puts his hand out and I shake it. "Now Miss Dawson our time is up. I suggest you become Vanessa again..." My mom gets the wig back on. "Okay, we'll see you Monday. If you loose the schedule you can call or text Lynn or one of my assistants. If you have any questions feel free to call Lynn."

With that we went back into the elevator. Ethan pushed the button to the first floor and we said our last goodbyes before we went down. Once we got out of the building and into the car I sighed a sigh a relief. Everything would be perfect.

Or at least that's what I thought

**Man, Ally's living the life! But it won't be easy…**

**Once again I'm using these people for my story **

**Michel is a French boy's name. It's pronounced "Michelle" **

**Anyone like the back story? :-P**

**The myPhone is a parody of the iPhone just like how a myTab is an iPad. I thought it would be easier for Vanessa to have a separate phone… **

**Chris Studios has five floors**

**Isn't it funny how he asked that?**

**Now please leave me a review telling me your opinions! Do I need to change or explain anything more? **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! You know the drill **

**SeleStarz**


	7. Magazines and Charities

**Hey again! Time for another update! By the way I'm SUPER PUMPED for Successes and Setbacks next week! I don't care if the cheek kiss is real or not! I just wanna see it! Anyways… read on! **

The next week was the most hectic week of my life. I'm surprised I didn't pass out. Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating. But I was pretty tired with all my working. I went to the studio and met up with Ethan and everyone else. On Monday I met the two professional song writers. One was a man named Charles who was in his late twenties. His song writing partner just so happened to be his wife, Jasmine. I met them first and they were actually pretty nice. They promised they wouldn't get in the way of my own song writing and I was grateful they said that. That made me like them more.

I was also introduced to my new vocal coach, Dianne. She made me sing to her and she told me I was excellent. That made me smile knowing she thought I was good. She said that my French accent made my voice more unique. To tell you though, I don't really sing in a French accent. But I do make sure I sound a little bit different than Ally.

I then met a band that was supposed to play music for me on Wednesday. They were awesome people. They were all my age and I loved that. Ethan said that he wanted me to teach them the song I sang for my audition and I gladly did. It was a blast working with them too. The drummer, Roy, was the funniest guy ever. Probably funnier than Dez. The bass player, Kendrick, Was so calm and serious about everything that when you got him to laugh or do something ridiculous it was surprising. The pianist, Isabel, was the only other girl. It was fun hanging out with her. We would gossip when we had a break together. I even learned she had a crush on Roy. The guitarist, Jack, reminded me of Austin. He had beach blonde hair and brown eyes just like him. He was different however. He wasn't as crazy, charming, or as cute as Austin. **(1) **

At the end of Wednesday Ethan told us we I would be recording Make it in America Friday. I was happy about that because it would mean he wants it on the debut album (that Ethan wants to get started on right away).

Friday was kind of slow. I didn't see the band that day. They already recorded the music to my song. That left me to record the lyrics. I had to do warm ups first with Dianne and she gave me a few notes for when I'm singing the lyrics. I then went to record the song and it took FOREVER. I had to keep doing harmonies and redoing everything to make sure I got it right. I know it was important so I stayed focused the whole process. In the middle of recording my assistant, Lynn, gave me a break so I could take an interview with Tiger Star. **(2)** Ethan arranged for them to meet with me so they could introduce me to the celebrities. I did the interview perfectly remembering everything about Vanessa. It was hard to not share Ally's story life but I managed to do it. When the interview was over I went back to work on recording for another hour and then it was the end if the day for me. We finished recording the whole song. They just had to edit the song together.

Every other day that I wasn't working in the studio I was working at Sonic Boom. While helping the customers Austin, Trish, and Dez would hang out with me at work. Trish would always have a new job while Dez and Austin would fool around in the store. It was just usual days there. Well, except for texting Isabel and Lynn through Vanessa's phone. Yes, I use her phone with them. I keep my own phone still because I'm not going to mix up Vanessa and my stuff with each other. Whenever I got a text from either Isabel or Lynn I would have to hide the myPhone from my friends and text them back quickly. It wasn't that easy though. Austin almost caught me once. Luckily I turned around before he saw the phone.

It was now Sunday and business was slow at Sonic Boom. That was a good thing today because Lynn was telling me things about tomorrow and she also said that the interview with Vanessa was just printed off in the latest copy of Tiger Star. She told me she bought me a copy today and I thanked her.

I was behind the counter of Sonic Boom texting Isabel and Lynn through Vanessa's phone when I hear someone call my name.

"Ally!" I heard a certain voice call and I look up to see Austin walking in.

I panic a little as I quickly shove the phone into the counter next to my song book. "Hey Austin." I say putting my elbows on the counter trying to hide from him. But of course Austin saw right through me and gave me a puzzled look.

"Uh, you okay?" He asked with one eye brow raised up.

"Um, of course," I say sounding a little nervous. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He just looked at me for a bit and started chuckling. "You know you're really cute right?" Austin said taking me off guard. I could see what must have been a slight blush creep across his cheeks as my cheeks felt hot. Luckily at that moment Dez and Trish walked in.  
Trish was wearing what looked like an issue of Miami Music on her head and her apron had a lot of magazine names. "Guess who got a job at the magazine store?" Trish said not sounding like her cheery self she normally sounded when she announced she had a new job. She sounded a little angrier. But not enough to see steam coming out if her.

"Is something bothering you Trish?" I ask as she made her way to where Austin was also standing.

"Yes and you won't believe what it is." She exclaimed with a look of annoyance on her face. "Once I got my job I obviously didn't work and decided to check out some of the magazines. I came across the new issue of Tiger Star to find an article about Ethan Chris's new client!" Trish explained to us. _Oh no..._

"Really? Who is it?" Austin asked eagerly. I just stood there dumbfounded.  
Trish looks over to the sitting area where Dez is happily looking at something in a magazine. She walked over to him with Austin and me following close behind and snatched the magazine from him. He looked at her for a moment but when Trish shot him a look he immediately put his hands up in defeat.

"This chick!" Trish exclaimed holding out the magazine. On the page she held out was Vanessa's interview with her name in bubble letters and a picture that they took of me at the studio with Ethan.

"Vanessa Rose?" I question trying to hide my nervousness. Trish nodded her head viscously not noticing.

"Wait a minute," Austin said taking the magazine from Trish and looking at it for a moment. _Please don't say what I think you're going to say..._ "This is the girl I met at auditions." Austin said smiling down at the magazine.

"You met her?" I ask remembering encountering him as Vanessa.

He nodded his head looking up from the magazine. "Yeah, she seems like a really cool girl." He said.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Trish asked Austin. "She took the record deal from you."

"She didn't take it," I say wanting to defend my alter ego. "She just won it fairly."

"Well I still don't like her. Trish says taking the magazine back. "Just look at her! She looks like a girl version of Dez!" She exclaimed holding the magazine up. That hurt a little. Knowing my best friend hated my alter ego...

"Hey!" Dez said snatching the magazine back from Trish. "Vanessa doesn't look anything like me. We just have the same freckles. Besides, she looks kind of cute." Dez said showing the magazine back to Austin who then nodded his head in agreement. _This is making me so uncomfortable..._

Trish sighed. "Well it's obvious they won't understand that Vanessa is now our competition." Trish said to me. "You agree with me right?"

I hesitate a little but just nod my head agreeing I'm my own competition. Trish smiles at me and looks back over to the boys who are discussing the magazine article together. "Okay you're done." Trish says grabbing the magazine from Dez's grasp and closing it.

...

A few weeks have gone by since the article about Vanessa was published. I've been getting some good attention after that. Ethan told me to make Vanessa a tweeter for future fans so I did. I already have a hundred followers. I didn't expect a lot of people yet though. She is a rising celebrity. So far I have recorded another song for my debut album that was written by Charles and Jasmine. I actually like their songs. They're catchy and upbeat. It's completely different from Ally. Throughout the weeks I've been practicing with Dianne and learning singing techniques with her. So far we have two songs and I've learned an album takes a LONG time to make. But it was fun. I get to practice singing in front of people and I get to hang out with the band some days. I think Isabel is my new best friend. She's just awesome.

It was a Friday at the studio and I was about to start warming up with Dianne when Ethan came into the practice room with his assistants close behind. "Excuse me I have some exciting news!" He said to me. "Could I have a moment with Vanessa real quick?" He asked Dianne. She understood the message and left the room for a moment. "Okay, what if I told you that you're going to be playing your first concert next week?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious?" I ask in Ally's voice knowing that he knows who I really am.

"Yes! It's going to be perfect. You get to promote some songs for you debut album. You're okay with this right?"

"Of course. Where is this concert?" I ask.

"Next Friday is the day the local hospital has a charity fair in the park. The charity is for raising money for cancer research. They have games and food and everything. People always come and have fun and donate money for the charity every year. I talked to the people running this event and they thought a rising star doing a concert would be perfect to help raise money. What do you think?"

A concert to help a charity? That's amazing! I especially like that it's to help cancer research. You see, my grandmother died a year ago from breast cancer. It was a sad moment in my life considering she was a huge part of it. I loved her ad she loved me. She was so supportive about my dreams even though I had stage fright. When she died I wrote her a song. Maybe I could sing that at the concert!

"I love it! I would love to help raise money for research. My grandmother died last year from breast cancer so I feel that I should do this for her." I say and I see sorrow and happiness in Ethan.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother Ally." He says and I smile at him for his comfort. "And that's great that you'll do it for her."

"I have a song I wrote last year when this happened. Do you think I could sing that song last?" I ask.

"That would be great! You can also record the song." He suggests

"Sounds perfect." I say now very excited for this charity fair next week.

"Now all we need to do is confirm and find an opening act for Vanessa." Ethan says to his assistants who write down something in their notebooks. "Continue with your work."

"Very well." I say back in my French accent and go get Dianne.

After I work with her I go to the studio and see the band. We hang out together as I teach them my new song. We work on it together and after two solid hours we take a break and go into the waiting room.

"Man, I'm so excited for the charity concert Friday!" Isabel exclaimed sitting right next to me.

"I know! We're going to do great!" Roy said looking at Isabel.

"Well guys, let's not think of this as a concert for us." I assure them in my French accent. "Think of it as helping a cause."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Jack said sitting up from the couch he was on. "My grandfather died of cancer before I was born. I never got to meet him."

"And my aunt had lung cancer." Kendrick added.

"My grandmother died of breast cancer last year." I said to them.

"My brother is fighting skin cancer right now." Isabel said and I saw Roy put an arm around her.

"My mother beat breast cancer a long time ago." Roy said finishing the list. We all look at each other. "I guess we all have someone to think about at the fair." Roy said. We all nod our heads in agreement.

"Well, I say we dedicate our performance to them! I know I will." I say and everyone smiles. Then there's a lot of ad-libbed yeahs and of courses. We then start talking about our performance and what we think will happen at the fair. Apparently Jack has been their before and tells us about it. He says it's really fun because of all the games, food and entertainment. Kind of like how Ethan described it.

"I can't wait!" I say happily after his explaining.

"Hey, maybe you should twit about it." Isabel said to me.

"Oh yeah!" I say knowing she knows I have a Tweeter for Vanessa. I quickly grab Vanessa's phone from my pocket and go into Tweeter. Once on I notice I have some new followers. I scroll through the list and stop for a moment to see Austin and Dez's user names. They're following Vanessa? I'm not worried about that I just didn't expect it.

"Everything okay?" I hear Kendrick say to me and I assure him I'm fine. I then post 'Next Friday is the charity concert for cancer research. Can't wait!'

Pretty soon our break is over and we're back to learning the new song. We get it at the end of the day and we go through it a couple more times before we all leave.

It was now Saturday at Sonic Boom. I was looking through Vanessa's Tweeter feed to see a lot of replies for the charity concert on Friday. That makes me smile. They all wished me good luck and asked me to think of their relatives at the concert. I will of course think of that. That's why I'm doing this concert. I put the phone back under the counter right as I see Austin walking in.

"Hey Ally." he said to me smiling. I'm glad I don't have to hide my phone from him this time.

"Hey Austin." I say back to him. I then hear his phone vibrate and he checks it. He smiles at it and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Text?" I ask curious to what he smiled at.

"No Tweeter." He said looking back at me. "I'm following Vanessa Rose now."

"Oh," I say trying not to freak out. "Won't Trish get mad at you for that?" I ask remembering she thought we were rivals now.

"Mad about what?" I hear Trish say entering the store with no uniform on this time.

"Nothing." Austin says before I could speak and Trish just shrugs at him.

"Anyways I have great news!" She says her mood changing quickly. "Guess who booked you as Vanessa's opening act?" Trish says to Austin. _Oh no..._

"Vanessa? I thought you hated her." I say remembering what she told me a few weeks ago.

"I know I do. But I saw her twit about her performing for a charity concert Friday and I got a hold of one of Ethan Chris's assistants. They said they needed an opening act so that's where you come in Austin."

"Really? Sweet!" Austin says excitingly. "I hope Vanessa remembers me from a month ago."

"I'm sure she does. Who could forget you?" I say almost sounding like my weird self. Good thing they didn't catch it.

"Anyways, you'll be doing a new song. I've decided that. That means you need to write one Ally." I nod my head. I think the only songs I've written are for Vanessa.

"Okay, do you want to start now?" I ask Austin. He nods his head and I go tell my dad I'm taking a break. We both go up to the practice room as Trish leaves the store probably to go find a job. Once we're in the practice room I grab my songbook and go sit on the piano bench. Austin sits next to me a little too close but I don't mind.

"Okay, I've had some things written down I here we could use." I say trying to find one of Vanessa's songs. I find one that doesn't sound like me at all. It was actually one the band told me to write. They said I need to make my songs about something else besides having fun and partying and stuff like that. So to make them happy I wrote this one. It doesn't sound like anything I would write but hopefully Austin won't notice.

_Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave_

You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger **(3) **

I finished singing what I have written and turn for Austin's opinion. However I don't need for him to say it. His mouth is open in surprise and I can't help but think he hated it.

"Wow Ally that was..." He trailed off.

"Okay! It's horrible." I say looking down and shaking my head in frustration.

"No Ally! That's not it." Austin exclaims. I look back up at him.

"That song, it was awesome. But I can't believe you wrote that. It's so... Not you." He says and I understand what he meant. I would explain to him about the band telling me to write out of my comfort zone. But as we all know I can't do that.

"I know, I guess I just felt like writing differently. I know you like songs about having fun and this is kind of fun." I say not believing my excuse.

He has one raised eye brow up. "You think the message of the song is considered fun?" He questioned and my cheeks turned hot. I didn't mean to say it like that. **(4) **

"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that Austin! I- I meant that the song sounded like a fun song and it had nothing to do with the message and-"

"Ally!" Austin said laughing causing me to stop my rambling. "I know what you meant don't worry. But do you want me to sing that song? We could write one tonight if we have too." He says to me and I know my answer already.

"Yeah, let's write a song that sounds like we wrote it." I say. I then look down to see Austin's left hand on my hands in my lap. My cheeks feel hotter than they already are and I can't help but feel tingles where he is touching me. At one point Austin notices and takes his hand off mine.

"Sorry." I hear him mumble next me and I see pink on his cheeks.

"It's okay let's just start writing." I say turning the pages in my book. We then spend the rest of the afternoon writing a song for him to sing at the charity concert forgetting what happened earlier.

But I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

**Okay, the way I write this chapter might have been confusing a little but I hope you all understood it. **

**This might sound weird but this is who I imagine the band as… Jack- Riker Kendrick- Rocky Roy-Ratliff Isabel- Rydel. This is just me. You don't have to think of it like that. **

**This is Tiger Beat and Pop star magazine combined **

**This is Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. Used it just because I love this song to death! **

**Dirty jokes… **

**I put up a poem that I wrote about Auslly. If any of you want you can go and read it. Please keep reviewing! **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! You know you want to! **

**SeleStarz**


	8. The First Taste of Fame

**Okay, this is the LONGEST CHAPTER! So bear with me here! **

**Thanks so much for reviewing my last chapter! Please do the same for this one! **

The next week went by pretty quickly. I didn't learn any new songs. Instead I rehearsed the songs for the charity concert with the band. It's so fun working with them! We all worked hard on the music. We were only playing three songs. The last song was going to be the song I wrote for my grand mother. I was the most excited about that song because of how much it means to me.

Austin and I finished the song that afternoon. It was a great song and sounded way more like a song we would write than the other one. Austin was so pumped for the concert and I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I couldn't go. Well, I can't go as Ally at least. Trish kept going on to Austin about how she wants him to impress Ethan Chris and to how him what he didn't pick. It was weird hearing her say that but we all knew she just hated Vanessa for getting the record label. Dez was excited for the fair too. He said he couldn't wait to go in all the rides. I knew he would go for that reason.

It was now Friday morning and I didn't have to be at the fair until four. I'm supposed to start playing at five because that's when it would be considered evening and they save the music for then. But my parents and I were planning on going for the full time. We wanted to see what the fair was like and I knew the band would be there too. I told them I would hang out with them there.

Right now it was nine thirty and the fair didn't start until noon. Basically I had a lot of time to kill. I was in my music room at my house practicing my songs when my phone started to vibrate indicating a call. I looked at the collar ID to see Austin's name come up. I smile at the phone before answering.

"Hello?" I say into the phone stopping my piano playing.

"Hey Ally its Austin." I hear his cheery voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Austin what's up?"

"Trish, Dez and I are meeting up at noon to head down to the fair. Sound good?" he asks and my stomach starts to churn. I forgot to tell him I can't go! I can't fake sick now! I need to lie this time. _Great_, I hate lying! I'm terrible at it anyways.

"Oh, was that today?" I ask into the phone. "I can't go!" Just then my mom walks into the room. She mouth asks _'who I'm talking to?'_ and I mouth back _'Austin'_. She must know why he's calling.

"Really?" Austin asks sounding disappointed. "How come?"

"How come?" I ask out loud and my mom must know I need an excuse. She starts to wave her hand around like a dolphin and spins around in a circle. She then holds her nose and shrinks to the ground and I know she's talking about water. "Because my family is going to the bathroom!" I say triumphantly but then start to panic with what I said. My mom's now mouthing _'no!'_ and I just shake my head.

"The bathroom?" Austin asks confusion clear in his voice. My mom is now mouthing the word '_ake_'... Ake... Water... Oh!

"Yeah, um, because right after that we're going to the lake!" I say and my mom gives me a thumbs up. _Thank goodness..._

"Oh, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Austin asks still sounding confused.

"It, uh, didn't come up until today." I lied.

"Oh okay. Have fun then."

"Thanks and you too." we say our goodbyes and I hung up and sighed heavily. "I hate lying." I say to my mom.

"Well if you hate it so much you could tell Austin." My mom suggests and I immediately shake my head.

"I can't mom! This has to stay between us and Ethan." I state and my mom nods her head.  
"Okay, well I want to get a head start on getting ready. Come on." My mom motions me to get up and so I do. I run upstairs into Vanessa's closet and try to find an outfit. Today I chose a dark green cami with a short sleeved cover up. I also put on skinny jeans and my white sneakers. After getting my clothes and my contacts on I go down stairs to see my mom ready to finish getting me ready. After sometime she's done and once again I'm Vanessa Rose.

My mom goes to get herself and my dad ready while I go back to the music room and practice some more. To tell you the truth I'm getting more nervous now. This is my first performance in front of a crowd. I know I've performed in front of people before but not a crowd of people! I try to forget about that thought and keep practicing my song. But that doesn't stop the nervous pit in my stomach.

By the time my mom and dad were done it was time to get going to the charity fair. We got in the car and drove the half an hour to Hollywood Florida. I was excited and nervous to get there. I knew the band would be there but I was still nervous about performing. Soon enough my dad was pulling into the driveway of a huge park and there is already so many people here! There's a sign out front in bold letters reading 'HOLLYWOOD HOSPITAL CHARITY FAIR. RAISING MONEY FOR CANCER RESEARCH'. I send a quick text to Isabel telling her I just got here and asking where she is. We get out of the car and head over to the park. It looks like there's so much to do! I can see game stands, food stands and rides all over the place! I even see a stage near the back of the park which must be where I'm performing later. I feel my phone vibrate and I look to see a text from Isabel.

To: Vanessa  
From: Isabel  
we're waiting for you by the ticket booth. Roy wants to go on the sizzler :-P

"I'm going to go find my friends." I tell my parents.

"Okay but first you're taking this. My mom said handing me fifty dollars. I thank her, put the money in my pocket and we go our separate ways. I walk around the stands for a while before finding one that says tickets. I then see the band and they notice me too. They motion me over to them and I walk over.

"Hey guys." I say to them in my French accent.

"Hey we were just waiting for you before we got tickets." Jack said to me. "How many guys?"

We decide to get fifty tickets and split the pay ten dollars each. Roy drags all us over to the sizzler and we each give the ticket man two tickets. I get into the same cart with Jack while Roy and Isabel are riding together (I can't help but notice how happy Isabel is) and Kendrick went by himself by choice. The whole ride I was holding my hair in fear the wig would fall off. Luckily Jack didn't notice. After that we went on a few more rides. The tickets would range from one or two but when we got to a ride called the Turbo Blast **(1) **we had ten tickets left. The turbo blast was one of those rides where you go in a cart and they flip you around in the air. I'm not going on that! My wig could fall off! Besides, I might get really sick.

"Well, this should be our last one for now," Jack says looking at his phone. "Its one thirty right now and I'm pretty hungry." We all nod our heads in agreement.

"Oh shoot." Roy says out loud. We all look at him to see him looking at the sign in front of the Turbo Blast. "It needs three tickets per person. We all can't go on that.

"Oh, that's okay. You guys go I don't wanna ride this." I tell them.

"I'll stay here with Vanessa then so you three use the last of the tickets." Isabel says.

"Okay you sure you don't wanna go?" Roy asks us and we shake our heads.

"We'll meet you over there." Isabel points to one part of the fenced area. The boys left and we went over to the area Isabel pointed out. "This place is great! I can't wait to perform later today." Isabel says once we get to our destination.

"To tell you I'm a little nervous," I tell her. "This is my first live performance."

"You'll do great. Don't worry." Isabel assures me and I smile. I then look off into the distance to see three certain people. I gasp a little at the sight of them here. I knew they would be here but I didn't expect to see them until later today.

"What are you looking at?" Isabel asks right next to me snapping me out of my trance. "Wait," She looks in the direction I was looking at. "It's either the weird red headed one or the cute blonde. Which was it?" She asks nudging me. To make the situation bearable for me I answered truthfully.

"I think I've seen the blonde one before." I say remembering the auditions. "We met at auditions. His name is Austin."

"Austin? I think he's your opening act. Ethan told us we have to play for him." Isabel says and I nod. "Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I don't think he remembers me." I said knowing that wasn't true.

"C'mon Vanessa. Besides he is cute." Isabel waggles her eye brows at me.

"If you think he's so cute why don't you talk to him?" I question her.

"Because!" Isabel said trying to sound obvious. "Roy might not like that."

"You're so pathetic." I laugh at her.

"I still think you should go talk to him." Isabel says changing the subject again.

I act like I'm thinking for a while before I give in. "Okay fine." With that I walk over to them. I look back to see Isabel give me a thumbs up and I roll my eyes. Austin, Dez and Trish are talking to each other and I don't know how I should go up to them. Well, maybe since I know Austin I'll call his name.

"Austin Moon?" I ask and he turns around. His expression lightens up immediately.

"Vanessa Rose!" He replies surprised. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I haven't seen you since the auditions." I say smiling.

"I know. By the way Congrats on getting the record label. I can't wait to hear you later today." He says sharing the same gesture. Next thing I know I see Dez pushing Austin out of the way.

"Hi I'm Dez I'm a huge fan and I have freckles just like you." Dez spits out at me all at once. It's funny watching him act like this because of Vanessa.

"Hi Dez nice to meet you." I say shaking his hand.

"Ahahaha yeah." Dez stutters out starting to freak me out a little but I don't let it bother me. I turn a little to see one of Trish's fake smiles that she only uses when she hate something or is annoyed. _Oh geez..._

"We met at the auditions too didn't we?" I say to her trying to be polite.

"Yes we did but I never thought I would see you again!" She said in a high pitched voice. That's normally what she does when she wants something to go away.

"Anyways," Austin says trying to stop her. "I'm going to be opening for you later today."

"Yeah I know! I can't wait to hear you." I say to him.

"Thanks, my partner, Ally, wrote an amazing song for this event." Austin said and I got a little nervous that he said my name.

"Oh, that's cool. Uh, I'm singing two songs I wrote and another that my songwriters wrote." I say desperately trying to keep this talk going. Austin just chuckled at me.

"I can't wait to hear them." He said. Just then I hear Roy call my name and I turn to see my band motioning me to come back to them.

"I guess I'll see you later." I say to everyone. Austin responds with a yes. Dez is staring at me weirdly. Trish wasn't even paying attention to me. _The only one acting normal is Austin..._

I make my way over to my friends and the guys say that they had an awesome time on Turbo Blast and they were starving. We walk over to where the food stands were in the park and we all decided we would get hamburgers. Once they were all paid for we found a table for the five of us and sat down.

"Okay guys stop talking for a second," Isabel said to the guys who were still talking about the Turbo Blast. "Vanessa, how did it go with Austin?"

"Austin? Was that the guy we saw you with earlier?" Kendrick asks me and I nod my head.

"He looks like me!" Jack exclaims next to me. "Well from what I saw at least."

"I know you actually do." I say to him. **(2) **

"Anyways, how did it go?" Isabel asks once again taking her first bite of her burger.

"Well," I start off trying to think of how to explain it. "We remember each other from the auditions. I met his other friends but they were just weird."

"How so?" Jack asks me.

"The girl, Trish I think, seemed to hate me and the red head, Dez, was kind of scaring me with his google eyes.

"Google eyes? Oh! He's probably an obsessed fan! Right Roy?" Isabel asks nudging him on the side. I look over to see him almost done with his burger. _Wow that was fast!_

"Hm?" He questioned with his mouth full of burger and Isabel rolled his eyes.

"Pay attention more! You're such a pig!" Isabel commented to him causing the rest of us to snicker.

"Sorry..." Roy mumbled finishing his burger. Him and Isabel then starting laughing at each other. It was weird seeing a change in emotion for them. But that might be because they like each other. Well, I know Isabel likes him. I don't know about Roy.

"Anyways," Isabel continued after they stopped laughing. "I think you should try to go for him!" I nearly choke on my burger at the last part.

"Excuse me?" I ask worriedly.

"You know, ask him out and he says yes." Isabel teased and the guys cooed with her. I rolled my eyes at them and thought of a comment.

"I might do that if you do that." I commented with an evil smirk. Isabel's face dropped a little.

"What do you mean?" She asked a little nervous.

"Oh you know what I mean!" I say slyly and her cheeks turn pink. Jack, Kendrick and I are now cooing at her. I guess they figured out her feeling too. But Roy looks so lost right now.

"Oh shut up." Isabel says after a moment and we all start laughing once again. Well, Roy didn't seem to be laughing like he meant it. _Oh he totally likes her back..._

We all finished our food and went back to the fair. We played some of the games they had. Some of the games prizes were stuffed animals and I couldn't help but be reminded of Austin. I know he secretly liked stuffed animals. **(3) ** We ended up getting one stuffed animal each at this dart game. I won a stuffed red bear. After the games we played we just walked around the fair talking to each other until it was almost four. We headed our way towards the stage in the back of the park. There was already a crowd of people waiting here! We went through to the back to see Ethan, the assistants, Team Austin, and my parents behind the stage.

"There's my star!" Ethan exclaimed as he saw me. I smiled at him. "Are you excited about performing?" He asked making his way over to me and leaving the assistants behind him.

"Actually I'm a little nervous." I said truthfully.

"Don't be nervous kid. You're going to do great." He said patting my back. He then leaned close to me so he could whisper. "Just remember that you can do it, Ally" He whispers to me and it took me off guard a little to hear him call me by my real name.

"I know and I'll try." I whisper back to him in my real voice.

"Good." he says and turns towards the band. "We need to go set you guys up on stage. C'mon." Ethan urges the band and they say bye to me. As he, the band, and his two assistants leave for the stage I go over to my parents.

"Oh Vanessa I'm so excited for you!" My mom cheers to me and I laugh a little.

"I'm still nervous though. This is my first live performance. I don't know if the crowd will like my songs." I doubt myself.

"Honey, you'll do great. You've practiced so long now that I know you can do it. I'm proud of you Ally." My dad says to me and whispers the last part. That was the most encouragement I've heard from him and it filled me with confidence.

"Thanks dad." I whisper in my real voice and we share a hug.

Once we break the hug my mom speaks up. "Well, we have to go into the crowd if we want a good view of you performing. Good luck Vanessa."

"Thanks mom." I say back in my French accent and we share a small hug before they leave to go into the crowd. That only left Team Austin and me back here.

"Hey Vanessa!" Dez calls over nervously. I laugh to myself at his behavior and walk over to them.

"Hey guys." I say to them.

"I'm so pumped for performing right now! I'm feeling that this new song Ally wrote will win the crowd!" Austin exclaimed happily.

"She's a keeper isn't she?" I ask him feeling weird about talking about myself.

"Oh she is all right!" Trish says next to Austin in her high voice. I pretend I don't know why she's doing that and smile at her. She gives me her fake smile. She's probably thinking about bad things to call me.

"Vanessa? Austin?" I hear Ethan call from the distance and we turn to see him with a woman. He motions us over and we walk over to her. "Guys, this is Mrs. Clery. She is the founder and head supervisor of the charity and the fair."

"Hi nice to meet you and thank you so much for singing to help us." Mrs. Clery introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you too and thank you for letting us perform here today." Austin says shaking the woman's hand.

"It's really a pleasure to be here." I say to her as she shakes my hand.

"Okay, Austin," She says facing him. "I'm going to introduce you to the audience. Be ready to go on stage." Austin nodded his head and she left us.

"The bands all ready for you Austin. Go start the show." Ethan says to Austin.

"Will do Mr. Chris." Austin says as we hear Mrs. Clery starting off. I notice that Trish and Dez left to go to the audience.

"Thank you all for coming to this event," Mrs. Clery announces into the mic and the crowd cheers so loudly I feel nervous all over again. "We hold this fair every year to raise money for Hollywood Hospital Cancer research and this year we got about a million dollars!" The crowd bursts into cheers. "Thank you all who donated but there's more time to donate for the charity. If you liked any of the singers we have you can drop money in the donation box in the back. Don't forget to buy more things because 70% of the profits are for the charity. Now! With that said. Please let me introduce the opening act! Overnight internet sensation. Austin Moon!"

The crowd burst into cheers and Austin ran onto the stage. Mrs. Clery handed the mic to Austin. "Wassup Hollywood?" Austin yelled into the mic causing another round of cheers. "Now I'm singing a new song my partner Ally wrote. Hope you guys like it." That was the cue for the song to start. __

_I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out loves unreliable  
I'm giving all I got just to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

Cause you're a pretty little windstorm out on the boulevard  
Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name

Cause I got some intuition,  
or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe  
Girls got a love like woe  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out again

_Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again  
_  
"He's good." Ethan says next to me as we were watching Austin perform.

"I know." I say in my normal voice. It's only Ethan.

"I would have chosen him but I thought Vanessa was way better." Ethan explains.

"Thanks, but it was hard to keep this from him. I'm that Ally that writes his songs." I tell him.

"Oh wow," He says in amazement. "How do you do it?"

"The days I don't work at the studio." I say and we turn to listen to Austin once again.

_Its like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car  
Catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know,  
Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kick it into gear when I see that face_

You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling up the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

Cause I got some intuition,  
or maybe I'm superstitious  
but I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
Could I say no?

She's got a love like woe  
Girls got a love like woe  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
and now you're kicking me out again

_Loved so strong, then you moved on  
Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again _**(4) **

When he finished the song the crowd burst into cheers. I was clapping for him off stage and so was Ethan. "Thank you Hollywood! Now in just a few minutes get ready to hear rising Star Vanessa Rose!" The crowd cheered even louder if that was possible. He then left the stage.

"Wow! That was amazing!" I said to him in my French accent.

"Thanks." He said back to me a little out of breath.

"That was great kid," Ethan says to Austin. "You can go into the audience with your other friends if you'd like."

"Okay, good luck Vanessa." Austin says winking at me. That caught me off guard a little sense he only did that to Ally. He left for the audience and Ethan turned to me.

"Okay, Vanessa. How you feeling?"

"Not okay." I answer and Ethan laughs.

"I know you can do this. Your family is out there supporting you and so is Austin. Now go out there and show them the rising star you are!" Ethan says before turning to leave. I look out at the audience and take a deep breath before walking on stage.

The crowd immediately bursts into cheers once again as I enter viewing sight. This got me a little more nervous. But I just kept walking to center stage. I caught a glimpse of the band behind me and they were giving me encouraging smiles. I got to the center of the stage and faced the audience. I looked around for a face. Anyone in particular that I could feel good around. I thought of my parents and searched the sea of people for them but couldn't find them at all. But then I spotted a certain blonde in the crowd and we locked eyes for a moment. I all of a sudden didn't feel my nerves as he gave me a smile.

"Hello everyone! I'm Vanessa Rose!" I say into the mic that was already in center stage with a strange surge of confidence. "I'm here to sing new songs from my debut album I'm currently working on! By the way thanks to all of you for donating to the cancer research!" The audience bursts into cheers. "I'm starting off with an original song I sang for my audition called Make it in America."

The song started and while I was singing I had the best time! I jumped around the stage and swayed to the music. But I didn't dance too much. I could tell the band was having an amazing time as well. The audience seemed to love my performance. They jumped and swayed to the music just like me. It was an amazing feeling to feel. Having people cheer for you. When the song finished the crowd cheered loudly once again and I was out of breath from singing. I caught my breath and waited for the clapping to die down before I spoke to them.

"Anyone having a good time?" I ask stupidly into the mic. The crowd burst into another set of cheers. "Haha I thought so. This next song is called Every Time we Touch. **(5)** Hope you like it as well." the song immediately started and I sang once again.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_?I want this to last_

_I need you by my side__  
__'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life _**(5) **_  
_  
At the end of the song the crowd burst into another set of cheers. _Will they ever stop?_ I guess not. I then turn around to see someone who probably worked back stage put out a stool. I sat down on it and they brought the mic stand over for me to use. I slid the mic into the stand. "Guys, this has been amazing! Thank you so much for coming out today!" The crowd cheered once again. "Now this next song is one I wrote myself. My grandmother died of cancer last year and I wrote this in memory of her. Here's to all the loved ones you missed." With that Isabel started the piano part.

_Sha __la la la la, sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_And you'd hold me close in your arms_

_I thought of the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow__  
__My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you _**(6) **_  
_  
Once I finished the peaceful song the crowd cheered for me once again. I smiled down at them. I finally found my parents in the crowd and they looked so happy while they cheered along with the crowd. I saw Ethan from the side of the stage and he gave me a thumbs up. I then looked at where Team Austin was standing. Dez was cheering like a maniac. Trish was barely clapping. But Austin, he looked stunned. He was staring at me like he would stare if I was Ally. You know, with the gleam in his eyes. He then cracked a smile and clapped.

"Thank you everyone! Please, keep donating and have a great day!" I yelled into the crowd before making my way off stage. The crowd started cheering my name and I couldn't help but smile. I got off the stage completely being greeted by Ethan first.

"That was amazing! Just like your audition!" He said as Kyle, his assistant, handed me water. I drank it with pleasure because I was so thirsty.

"Thank you Ethan! It means a lot." I say once I'm done drinking. I then see the band coming off stage and I make my way towards them.

"That was awesome Vanessa!" Jack says picking me up and spinning me around. I'm laughing at his excitement and he puts me down at one point.

"Yeah that was great!" Kendrick exclaims giving me a high five.

"You killed it out there. Especially with the last song." Roy says to me as he pats my back. I the turn to Isabel and we squeal like school girls and hug. The guys rolled their eyes at us but it didn't seem to bother us.

"That was incredible!" Isabel says enthusiastically once we break the hug.

"Thanks guys. I had the best time out there!" I reply to them all.

"Well, we have to go clean up the stage. We'll meet up with you once we're done." Jack says and they leave to clean up. I turn to see my parents. I run up to them and hug them tightly.

"Great job sweetie!" My mom says holding me tight. "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah, Vanessa." My dad says and I laugh.

"It really was fun." I tell my parents once we break the hug.

"It sure looked like you had fun. You looked like a natural." My mom says smiling. Just then I look over her shoulder to see Austin, Dez and Trish. Austin waved to me with a shy smile and I excused myself from my parents to make my way over to him.

"That was amazing Vanessa! Good job." Austin said to me and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. I look over his shoulder to see Trish holding back Dez. I giggled at this because Trish would do something like that. I'm surprised she let Austin come back here again. I look back at Austin to see him staring at me with extreme focus.

"Hello?" I ask waving my hand over his face. He then snapped out of this random trance.

"Oh I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's just, you're really cute. You know that?" He said starting to blush. My cheeks felt hot as he said that. It was one thing for him to say that when I'm Ally but when I'm Vanessa I found it surprising.

"Oh, thanks." I stutter out and look at the ground. Not bothering to hide my crush as Vanessa.

"Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime. After all it's summer." Austin said forgetting the awkward moment he caused. I looked back up to him and smiled.

"Yeah, we could. But not on a day I'm working." I reply.

"I know. Can I get your number? That way we can talk to each other and you could tell me your schedule." He asked taking out his phone.

"Sure." I say taking my phone out as well and we handed each other our phones. I went into his contacts and saw that Ally was one of his first contacts. I smiled at my name and quickly added Vanessa's number into his phone. "Here you go." I say handing it back. "By the way, Tuesday looks good for me. What about you?"

"Perfect. I'll text you later." He says winking at me and saying bye. As he walked away with Dez and Trish I couldn't help but feel shocked. He just winked at me again. He's only ever done that to Ally. _This gives me a funny feeling inside... _

"Vanessa!" I hear Roy call to me. I turn to see that the band has finished cleaning up and are ready to leave.

"Can I hang out with my friends more?" I ask my parents as I walk back over to them.

"Okay, but just for an hour." My mom says to me and I say bye to my parents. I meet up with the band and we head out of the back stage area. Only to be surrounded by fans. Some of them have papers out with pens. I notice that the band is signing autographs and I start to too. I sign Vanessa Rose on people's papers very sloppily. The opposite of Ally's hand writing.

Oh yes, today I got a taste of fame and let me tell you. It tastes wonderful.

**Love the ending to this chapter! But it was so long! Did you enjoy this long chapter? **

**What's up with Austin's crush on Vanessa? **

**Randomness… Say Turbo Blast in a loud voice like an anchor man. Sounds funny huh?**

**Riker and Ross reference…. **

**We all know that's true! **

**This is Love Like Woe  by The Ready Set. Only verses one and two**

**Every Time we Touch is by Cascada**

**I Miss you by Miley Cyrus**

**Please leave me a review! I'm not one to beg but I'm almost at 100 reviews. Will you please help me out by reviewing? I would love to get up to 100 reviews! **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! I say this every time! **

**SeleStarz**


	9. Dating 101

**100 reviews on the dot? You guys are amazing! I have to update today! **

**So read on! **

The rest of the fair was a blast! After I signed those autographs my friends and I just walked around the fair and talked. It doesn't sound like fun but the band is hilarious! I love hanging out with them. When I got back home from the fair that night I was exhausted! I almost fell asleep as Vanessa but my mom made my get changed. The next morning I saw I got a text from Austin asking where I lived. I thought back to the things my mom made up about us and told him Miami but not anywhere in particular.

Monday in the studio was sort of a lazy day. The band wasn't there and Charles and Jasmine didn't have a new song done. So I basically worked with Dianne the whole day and wrote some new stuff for Vanessa and Austin. After my lazy day at the studio I got another text from Austin telling me to meet him at the Miami Mall tomorrow at two. I replied with a simple okay.

It was now Tuesday. I was working the morning shift at Sonic Boom because of my plans with Austin later today. I would work here until noon. Then I would go back home, turn into Vanessa and hurry back here.

I was wiping the counter that was surprisingly dirty when Trish came into Sonic Boom with yet another job.

"Guess who got a job at Harold's Hotdogs?" Trish said as she was indeed wearing a foot long on her headband and an apron with the stores logo.

"Wow Trish, you can certainly pull off the hotdog!" I jokingly comment.

"Joke all you want Ally. How was the lake Saturday?" Trish asked me and I got confused.

"The lake?" I ask her.

"Yeah, Austin said you couldn't go to the fair with us because you were going to the lake." Trish explained and I immediately remembered my excuse.

"Oh yeah!" I say awkwardly. "It was very... Wet!" I say and laugh at the end. Trish just gave me a weird look but shrugged it off. Just then Austin walked into the store with a bounce in his step.

"Hey Ally! Trish!" He greeted happily sliding onto the counter that I just finished cleaning.

"Austin I just finished cleaning the counter." I yelled at him and he immediately got off.

"Sorry Ally." He apologized with a smile.

"Wow, you're in a good mood. Want to share why?" Trish asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason." Austin said back.

"Okay... Well I'm heading back to work. I'm kind of hungry so..." With that Trish left leaving me in the store with Austin.

"Okay, there actually is a reason. Do you know Vanessa Rose?" Austin asks me.

"Of course. She was in that magazine and you opened for her." I say feeling weird that I was talking about myself.

"Yeah, we're hanging out later today!" Austin said happily.

"Wow, that's cool!" I say happy that Austin was happy.

"Yeah, I have a feeling she might like me." Austin says to me and I laugh.

"And how do you know that?" I ask curiously.

"Well, she seems to like to talk to me. But if she doesn't like me I know she will soon because my plan is to _woo_ her today!" Austin exclaims making my stomach drop a little.

"You mean... You like her too?" I ask shyly and he nods.

"Definitely! She's so talented and pretty. No wonder she got chosen for the record label." Austin says with a dazed face. My heart dropped a little now. Austin liking Vanessa? This is going to make things awkward for Austin and me. Well, he doesn't know I'm Vanessa of course. But am I willing to date him as Vanessa? I'd rather date him as Ally. Vanessa technically isn't even real and I'm starting to envy my own self a little! _If that makes sense... _

"Oh, that's cool." I say not knowing what to say to him.

"Well, I got to go get ready to impress Vanessa. Bye Ally." He says running off again. I sigh heavily at him and put my elbows up on the counter not caring if I just cleaned it. This is going to be an interesting day.

...

I went home around noon making sure my dad took over the store. Once I got there I immediately went to Vanessa's closet. I didn't want to dress to impress considering that Austin was trying to impress me so I stuck with a simple purple Baggy shirt and light blue skinny jeans. I also wore black flats. I went to the bathroom and changed my contacts and then told my mom to help me get ready to hang out with Austin.

"Are you sure you want to hang out with Austin like this?" My mom asks getting my wig on. "What if someone sees you out there and makes a story about you?"

"Mom, I highly doubt that." I say as she finishes getting the wig on. "I've only done one concert and no one really knows me."

My mom shakes her head but agrees. "Okay, just don't get caught by paparazzi. I heard they're bad people.

"Okay mom." I say and she starts to draw my freckles on. Once she's done I check myself in the mirror to once again be greeted by Vanessa. I sigh and say bye to my mom. It's now one forty five and I want to head over to the mall right away. It's not that far a walk either. Before I leave my mom makes me put on these big black shady sunglasses so I can hide my face. I roll my eyes but wear them anyways. I leave my house and make my way to the mall. The whole way not one bystander noticed me. That was a good sign that no one recognized me. I got to the mall in no time too. Just making it in time to find Austin waiting at the food court. I take a deep breath knowing what will come today and make my way over to him.

"Austin Moon." I say in my French accent and he looks up at me. A smile appears on his face and he stands from the table he was sitting at.

"Vanessa Rose," He says back. "Why are you wearing those?" He asks pointing at my sunglasses.

"Oh these?" I say taking them off. "My mom wanted me to wear them in public. She's afraid paparazzi will find me or something." I explain.

"I doubt they will come. Besides now I can see your pretty eyes." I try not to blush at his words.

"Okay, well what did you have mind today?" I ask him and we start to walk away from the food court.

"Well, I was thinking of a movie. I hear Bourne Legacy is really good. **(1)** What do you think?"

"Sounds good." with that we're off to the theater. It wasn't that far a walk either. The theater was pretty close to the mall. It was a least a good walk away. We made it there in a matter of minutes while talking to each other about nothing in particular. Once arriving at the doors of the theater he opened the door for me like a gentleman would and we were hit with a blast of A.C. We made our way to the small line and it didn't take long to get to the front.

"What would you like?" A girl that I recognized from school named Elizabeth asked. We aren't friends but we have had classes together last year.

"Two tickets for the Bourne Legacy." Austin said to her and she went to get our tickets. That's when I realized I didn't have any money.

"Austin, I don't have any money." I say sheepishly but he just chuckles.

"It's okay Vanessa. I got it." Austin said taking out enough money for the two of us.

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods.

"Positive." He replies giving me a wink. A pit in my stomach formed at this.

"Here you go." She said giving the two tickets to Austin in exchange for the money he had. She then took a quick glance at me and did a little double take. "Excuse me are you Vanessa Rose?" Elizabeth asked me with surprise. _Okay maybe my mom was right..._

"Uh, yeah." I respond with a small smile and she looks like she really wants to freak out.  
"Hi, I read about you in Tiger Star! Good luck with your debut album." She said smiling wide. I couldn't help but return that smile.

"Thank you." I say nicely before Austin led me out of line.

"Wow, Vanessa getting recognized already." Austin teased and I rolled my eyes.

"I really didn't expect that." I say fiddling with the sunglasses I was still holding in my hand. "Hey, why didn't she recognize you?" I ask knowing the answer.

"Oh, I go to school with her." He answered. "Where do you go to school? You live in Miami right?"

"I Uh, am home schooled." I think fast. My mom didn't really determine this with Vanessa.

"Oh I see!" Austin says weirdly. I just laugh at the tone he used and we walked into the theater together. There were a decent amount of people here. He led me to the back of the theater. Once we sat down we started talking some more. When the movie started we didn't really stop talking. We would whisper things about the movie from time to time. I have to say the movie was pretty good. Austin and I would make a lot of side jokes and laugh to ourselves He even said that a random little girl in the movie looked like Dora! **(2) **Some people would turn around and give us death glares but we didn't care.

When the movie ended we continued to talk about it through the credits waiting for the people to disperse. When we noticed we were the last ones in the theater we got out quickly. We then made our way to the exits.

"Well, now what?" I ask as we left the theater and were blinded by the sun.

"Well it's only four," Austin said looking at his phone. "Wanna just walk around the beach or something?" Austin suggested. I nodded my head in agreement and we were off.

The beach wasn't that far a walk either. I mean it took longer than the mall considering we had to pass it but we could manage walking. Once we made it to the beach we just walked around. There wasn't that many people out right now considering it was getting late in the day. We walked along the shoreline talking about nothing in particular again when I felt him grab my hand making me immediately stop talking. I looked down at our intertwined fingers then back up at him to see him staring back at me with nervousness. _Since when did Austin get nervous?_

"Uh are you okay with this." He asked as he stopped walking now. I just looked at him for a few moments debating with myself if I should let him do this or not. I mean, I'm thrilled that he made this move. But he made it on Vanessa. He doesn't even know I'm really Ally. I do really like Austin but do I want to pretend Vanessa likes him too?

I decided to let him. I know I would rather have him like Ally. But he seems to really like Vanessa and I don't want to break his heart.

"Yeah I am." I respond quietly but loud enough for him to hear. He smiled his million dollar smile that made my heart melt a little and we continued to talk. I felt that the conversations were a little more serious though. But I don't really care right now. As long as Austin was having a great time, which I assume he is, I would too.

Next thing I know I hear someone call my name and I see flashes of light. I quickly look over to see a camera man taking repetitive pictures of Austin and me. Austin seemed to understand who he was considering he was now pushing me out of camera sight. We then started running and I slipped on the sunglasses I still had just in case. Once we were safely out of the beach and away from the camera guy we stopped running and were breathing heavily from running.

"Well," Austin said catching another breath. "That was fun."

"Fun?" I ask like he was insane "That man was clearly the paparazzi! He was trying to catch us!"

"But you have to admit that was fun." Austin said again. I couldn't help but laugh and agree with him. It was actually fun. Running away from paparazzi.

"Well I think I have to go home now." Austin said looking at his phone. "Today was really fun."

"Yeah it was!" I respond.

"We could hang out again," Austin suggested nervously. "How about Saturday?"

"I would like that." I reply with a smile that he returns.

"Great. I'll text you later. Bye Vanessa." He said pulling me in for a quick hug. Once we broke the hug we went our separate ways.

I made sure I took a longer way home just in case anybody was snooping on me. I really need to be more careful as Vanessa! But I wasn't thinking of that as I walked along. I was too busy thinking about what Austin did. He must really like Vanessa if he really wanted to hang out again. I wonder if I should tell him...

**And done! Did you enjoy this little date? I thought it was cute and fluffy! **

**Bourne Legacy is a movie out right now. I saw it… I laughed through it… **

**Yes, I thought a girl in the movie looked like Dora the Explorer… **

**I have finally reached 100 reviews thanks to you guys! I'm so happy about this! I really do appreciate all of you reading this story right now! So let's keep going with more reviews! I would still love to hear what you think and let me tell you right now it is FAR from done! I have rounded up the chapters to about 26… so bear with me!**

**Review! Favorite! Alert! **

**SeleStarz**


	10. What Should I Say?

**I'm in a really good mood! Writing has been beneficial lately and I might be getting piano lessons in the near future! Not to mention all you sweet reviewers! I really want to thank you all for reading! **

**So read on! **

The next day was a work day and that means I have to be Vanessa. Not that I don't mind I love being Vanessa. I have nothing against doing this. Well, maybe my situation with Austin but I just need to let that go. It's not a big deal. Anyways, I was at the studio in the practice room writing a song with my band. They really wanted to write a song today and I thought it would be fun to help them. They told me they don't really write music that much considering how bad of writers they think they are. Ethan said it was okay for us to write a song today. The band even agreed to let me sing it for my album. But with the progress we're making right now I doubt we will finish any time soon. We've been writing for at least two hours and we only had an intro and two lines of a verse done.

"I can't take your hand and lead you to the water. I can't make you feel what you don't feel but you know you wanna." I sang the lyrics we already had.

"What? Isabel! This song makes no sense." Jack exclaimed after I sang the lyrics she came up with.

"Yeah is this song about swimming or something?" Roy asked sarcastically causing the guys to laugh at her.

"Hey!" she said turning around on the piano bench. "At least I tried! Vanessa and I are the only ones trying right now! All you guys have done is figured out how fast you can make Roy's drumsticks twirl in the air!" She finished giving them a death glare. "This is why we don't write music." She whispered to me.

"Hey! We work! You just don't let us!" Roy protested like a little boy.

"You know what? Why don't we just take a break?" I suggested before anything bad could happen. We all agreed and walked out if the practice room taking over the couches. The four of them started to talk about random things when I got a text on my phone.

To: Vanessa  
From: Austin  
Are you good with Saturday? We could meet up at Miami's park around 7. Sound good?

"Watcha looking at?" Isabel asked me after I read the text from Austin. I looked up at her to see that the guys looked interested as well.

"Oh, it's from Austin." I state casually.

"Austin? You have Austin's number?" Isabel asked surprised.

"Uh, yeah." I answer not understanding where she was going with this. "We hung out yesterday."

"Ooh!" Roy cooed dumbly. "Sounds like someone likes this Austin guy."

I laugh at him. "No I don't we're just friends."

"Okay, then what did you do yesterday?" Kendrick asked.

"We went to the movies and then to the beach." I said leaving out the holding hands part.

"Vanessa that sounds like you guys went on a date." Isabel states with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "No it wasn't! We were just getting to know each other."

"Well, what did the text say?" Jack asked nodding towards my phone. I almost forgot about that.

"He was seeing if Saturday was another good day to hang out." I answer while replying to his text.

To: Austin  
From: Vanessa  
Sounds great see you then!

"So you're going on another date?" Jack asked strangely.

"No we're not!" I exclaimed like a little kid. "You know what? We should get back to writing I've had enough of a break." I say annoyed with the teasing.

"As long as the guys help though!" Isabel says glaring at the guys.

"Okay okay!" Roy said putting his hands up in defeat.

Writing the song was exactly what we did. Although it was mostly Isabel and me writing the song the guys actually did help. Even though they did still fool around but not as much as last time. It was still hard to write the song. But we got it done and I have to say it was pretty good.

_I can't take your hand and lead you to the water_

_I can't make you feel like you don't feel_

_But you know you wanna_

_Find out how to crack me, log in, try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface there's so much you need to know_

_And you might feel like you're drowning but that's what I need to let go_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_Kick senseless my defenses__  
__Tell me what you're gonna do_

_I need you to light the fuse_

_Tell me what you got to break down the walls_

_You just might need dynamite, got dynamite?_** (1) **

At the end of the day we showed Ethan our work and he said he would get this checked with Charles and Jasmine. We all were fine with it considering we goofed off a little bit. When I went home that day I had two things on mind.

1. What will happen to our song we wrote.  
2. What will happen Saturday...

...

Saturday slowly came for me. When I went to the studio Friday Charles and Jasmine told me they liked the song we wrote but they tweaked it a little bit. They went over the music with me and they didn't really change much except for a lyric here or there. But that's okay because it still sounded amazing. Dianne worked on singing with me that day also trying to get the hard notes on that song. She says it's a pretty tuff song to sing but I could do it.

Now I'm back at Sonic Boom as Ally Dawson selling a woman a new tambourine that must be going to a daughter or son. Giving her the change and the instrument she left with a thank you and as she left the store I saw Trish come into the store with another unique outfit. This time she had video game controller on her head.

"Guess who got a job at the Gamers Shop?" She asked showing off her new uniform.

"Okay Trish how many jobs have you had so far?" I asked giggling.

"I don't know but there are a lot of store here!" Trish exclaimed to me as she leaned over the counter. Just then I saw Austin come into the store with Dez right on his tracks.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" Dez exclaimed and I saw Austin roll his eyes.

"I didn't think to bring it up!" Austin said facing his redheaded friend now.

"How could you not think to bring it up? This is Vanessa Rose we're talking about." Dez said causing Trish and me to look at them. I had a worried look while Trish had a disbelief face.

"Okay, why are you talking about that wash up?" Trish asked clearly making a point that she hated Vanessa.

"We weren't!" Austin lied laughing nervously knowing she didn't like Vanessa.

"Actually we were!" Dez corrected not caring that Austin didn't want to talk to Trish about this. "Apparently Austin here is going out with her tonight so he can't come over and watch movies with me!"

"You're hanging out with _that?_" Trish asked disgusted. "Why?"

"Well," Austin said giving up lying to Trish. "I actually do like her unlike you who didn't even give her a chance."

"She is the enemy! You shouldn't like her! She stole that record label from you!" Trish argued. "I don't like her, Ally doesn't like her, Dez doesn't like her and you shouldn't either!"

"Hey!" Dez said standing in front of Austin. "I love Vanessa! She is amazing and I know for a fact that she will be my future wife!" Dez exclaimed revealing how he feels for Vanessa. If I wasn't really there I would have gagged at his statement. **(2) **

"And Uh, I don't know her so..." I say nervously walking from the counter to join their conversation.

Trish shook her head and sighed heavily. "Okay whatever. Go ahead and like the enemy. I'm going back to work." Trish said done with this conversation. We watched her walk out the store in a huff. Dez must have left to look at some of the instruments because I noticed he was gone. Austin turned to me with a smile on his face.

"So you are hanging out with Vanessa again?" I question.

"Yeah, I think she's into me." Austin smirked.

"And how do you know that?" I ask not serious.

"Reasons," Austin said not answering the question. I roll my eyes and smile at him for that. "But I really do like her so today I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend!" Austin says happily. My heart sank a little at this.

"Oh, Great." I say faking a smile and trying to sound enthusiastic. It's weird. Austin technically likes me... But he doesn't know it's me... I don't know what to think.

"Is something bothering you Ally?" Austin asked with a little concern on his face.  
I shoot him a small smile. "It's nothing Austin." I assure him. I then hear the sound of something hitting the ground and spilling. I turn around to see Dez standing over a pile of guitar picks on the floor.

"Uh," Dez stammered looking at me. "I didn't do it."

I sigh and walk over to clean the mess Dez made happy I didn't have to finish my conversation with Austin.

Later on in the day my shift ended and I left for home. I ate a dinner with my parents as usual and when it was time I got ready to be Vanessa. I decided to wear my black jacket and dark green v-neck I chose dark skinny jeans and my black converse as well. I know this outfit is dark but it's going to dark outside. Plus I don't look like Ally which is important.

I got my contacts in and my mom gladly helped me once again with the wig and makeup. It was getting close to seven when I was done so I left my house right after. Walking over to the park I kept thinking about what will happen. He wants to ask Vanessa out today. Should I say yes? If I say yes then I won't know how to handle our relationship with myself and my alter ego. If I say no he'll be heart broken. I don't want that!

As I was debating with myself what I should do I made it to the park to see Austin in the distance sitting on one of the many park benches. I walk my way over to him still unsure of what I'm going to do. Maybe I should just let things happen... Yeah, that sounds good. I know Austin will definitely ask Vanessa out so... I guess that's what will happen. The only thing that I don't know is what I should say to him.

"Austin Moon." I say as I finally reached him. He turned his head and immediately smiled.

"Vanessa Rose." He said standing up from the park bench. "Is this how we're going to meet up every time we see each other?"

I laugh a little at his question. "I guess so."

We start walking around the park talking about random things again. I told him about my song writing and the band. He told me about Trish and Dez. What bothered me a little is that he didn't bring me up. I couldn't show my hurt though because I was currently Vanessa. He did grab my hand at one point in our conversation and I let him. At one point though he led me behind some trees out of sight from the few people here at the park.

"Why are we here?" I question already knowing the answer.

"I wanted to talk to you, privately." Austin answered nervously. It's really weird seeing him act nervous.

"Okay talk."

"Well," Austin said rubbing the back of his neck. "I know we're friends right now but I think we should, you know, not be?" He says making this sound like a question.

"What do you mean?" I ask putting on a confused face.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he had a look of seriousness and I knew he was ready. He took his right hand put some of my red hair behind my ear. This sent small shivers down my spine that I hid easily. With his hand now on the back of my neck he leaned in closer. My heart beat sped up as he did this. I closed my eyes as he came closer knowing what will happen and wanting him to have this moment with Vanessa. I could feel his breath on my face...

"Take off your wig... _Ally._"

**And that's how you make a cliffhanger! I'm sorry guys that I'm leaving you hanging with this but you have to admit. Those last few lines were pretty intense! I even got chills re-reading this! **

**This is Got Dynamite by Demi Lovato **

**Just to make things awkward :-P**

**I don't want you to be left wondering with this. I don't really do this so I'm proposing a CHALLENGE. That's right a challenge! This challenge isn't that hard so you don't have to worry**

**Challenge: Review the story with your honest opinions! If I get at least 15 reviews before the day is over for me I will update later today! If I didn't get 15 reviews before the day ends I promise I will update tomorrow! Either way you will be getting an update soon! But it's up to you guys weather I update sooner or later! **

**Now that all that's settled its time for me to go now. So let's see what happens!**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! Complete the challenge! **

**SeleStarz**


	11. How do you know?

**Guys I love you so much! If I could I would hug you all! I got 30 reviews? That's insane! You guys deserve this chapter and you deserve it now! **

**WARNING: This chapter has fluff and an explanation! Enjoy! **

My eyes shoot open and I stare at Austin. His gaze is still serious. Did he just call me Ally? I think that's what I heard. How does he know? I don't remember giving away anything easily. I thought I hid this perfectly.

"W-what?" I ask making sure my accent is still French.

"Ally, I know it's you." Austin said standing straight up again but still looking at me.

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about." I say nervously. "I've never even met this Ally girl."

"I know and you never will because you are the same person." Austin replied making me more nervous.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! My real name is Vanessa!" I yell trying not to be loud.

"Ally, I don't think I would have said what I did if I didn't know." Austin said. "Please take off your wig."

"But I'm not wearing one." I say still denying the truth.

He shakes his head. "Please stop lying to me Ally." He says sounding like he's begging a little.

"Why do you keep calling me Ally? I'm not her! I'm Vanessa and you know that! I don't know why-"

"Please." He repeats cutting me off. I'm looking at him now and his eyes are practically begging me to stop denying. I stare at him for a few more moments debating what to do. But of course I choose the right thing. I look around my surroundings making sure there was absolutely no one around.

"Okay," I say dropping my accent and going to take off the wig myself. I carefully get it off slowly making my brown curls bounce back down to my shoulders. I look back at Austin. "I'm Ally. I made up Vanessa." I finally tell him and he's smiling at me. _He's smiling at me. _Why? "Why are you smiling?" I ask accidentally sounding a little cold.

"Because I figured it out all by myself." He answers happily.

"How." I ask honestly confused.

He shifts his positions a little. "Do you mind hearing a long story?"

"Sure." I answer ready for his story.

"I didn't know when I first met you as Vanessa. When I first saw you at the auditions I sensed something about you but I honestly didn't know what. I thought you were pretty cool and when I found out you got the record label I was actually happy about that. For the charity fair I thought it was weird that you couldn't come once again but I didn't really think of it. But when Vanessa was singing I thought she sounded kind of like you. I wasn't positive that she did sound like you until your last song for your grandmother."

"Why not until the last song?" I ask still processing everything he said.

He chuckled lightly. "Because I heard you sing it before."

Now I was even more confused. "Uh, Austin? I've never sang that song to anyone before. How did you hear it?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but I was watching you write that song last year." I didn't really take that the wrong way considering he sometimes watches me sing or play piano when I don't know. I only catch him sometimes. I did write that song in the practice room. But I didn't think anyone heard me. "Anyways, I was surprised to hear Vanessa sing that song and I kept wondering: why is she singing Ally's song? But then I drew conclusions. You couldn't come to the auditions or the fair because Vanessa was going to be there. You never truly gave an opinion on her because she was you. I also remember seeing you in the wig shop a while ago." _Oh wow he did see me!_ "So I begged Trish to let me go back stage to talk to you. When I saw you back stage I studied your features more carefully and I noticed your nose, your eye shape, and I saw a small and hard to notice brown ring around your blue eyes."

I don't know why but I felt my cheeks go hot at this. I can't believe he recognized me through my features! Especially my eyes! I thought I looked completely different. I looked at him to see a slight smile on his face and a bit of nervousness probably wondering how I'm taking this. I'm completely shocked. I started playing with the strands of red hair on my wig as something started to bother me.

"Then why did you tell me you liked Vanessa?" I asked kind of sad. "I mean, you seemed like you liked her a lot but you knew it was Me."

"Ally, I did that to tell you how I really feel about you." He said blushing a little. "I've been trying to find a way to tell you for a while but I didn't know how. When I figured out you were Vanessa I got the idea to make you think I liked her."

"Oh, so you just played with my emotions." I asked sounding offended.

"No! Not at all Ally!" Austin assured me. "I just didn't know how you felt about me. I thought if I went out with Vanessa I could figure it out."

"You know I could have been acting." I said making a point.

"Were you?" He asked nervously. I have to tell you I really want to be mad at him for tricking me. But I just couldn't be. All he wanted to do was tell me how he felt. I couldn't be mad at him for that considering I share the same feelings.

I smile at him and shake my head. "Nope." He looked back at me with his smile getting wider.

"So you like me too?" He asks wanting to make sure he got this correctly.

"Yeah, and you like me? Not Vanessa?" I ask back.

"Yeah." He answers and we spend a few moments just smiling stupidly at each other.

"So what does this make us?" I ask breaking the silence.

"I don't know. What do you want this to make us?" He asks back.

"I don't know..." I answer sheepishly.

"Okay how about this," He says taking a step closer to me. "Austin and Vanessa become good friends while Austin and Ally become more than friends." He suggested slowly wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. My heart beat sped up once again and I couldn't stop my smile.

"I think Vanessa and Ally are perfectly fine with that." I say wrapping my arms around his neck and placing my head on his chest. We've hugged before. But this hug just felt different. His grip on my tightened but not to the point where he was strangling me. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment. I still can't believe this is happening. Austin knew I was Vanessa and he admitted he liked me too. I couldn't be happier right now.

We pulled away from the hug after a few long moments. We stared at each other for another moment. "Okay um, the wig is tickling the back of my neck." He laughs and I start to also.

"Sorry." I say unwrapping myself from him.

"It's okay." He said unwrapping himself from me as well.

"What should I do with this?" I ask Austin holding up my wig.

"Try putting it back on." He suggests and I try but I couldn't do it.

"I can't," I tell him. "I'm supposed to be able to pin it back in place but only my mom can do that."

"Oh," Austin said thinking again. "Hide the wig in your jacket." He says and I put the wig into the side of my jacket. That will hide it. I also decide to rub the freckles off my face considering I don't have to be a Ginger right now.

"How do I look?" I ask him.

"Like Ally with blue eyes." He says smiling. I roll my eyes and smile at this. We then leave our hiding spot and go back into the open. We noticed that there were still barely any people here and it was getting darker outside. We decided to walk around a little more. Holding hands once again I told Austin about becoming Vanessa and how hard it was to balance my two lives. I told him about Ethan and my band. He told me about how much Trish hates Vanessa. I already knew that but I didn't realize how much she hated her. He also told me about Dez's celebrity crush on me. I laughed at this knowing he would kind of freak out if he found out. I told him about my new song writing and how I couldn't come up with anything new for him in a while. Luckily he understood my reason and I was glad for that.

"Can I ask you something?" Austin asks as we still walked around.

"Okay," I answer wondering what he wanted to ask.

"Why did you become Vanessa?" He asks. "I mean, you could have gone on stage as yourself. Why did you do all this?"

"Oh Uh..." I stutter remembering why I came up with Vanessa in the first place. "You guys didn't think I could get over my stage fright. Remember when I told you I wanted to and you guys laughed at me? That same day I came up with an idea to create an alter ego."

He stops walking and I copy a little confused. He stands in front of me and grabs my other hand so he is holding both now. "Ally, I never laughed at you or thought you couldn't get over your stage fright. That was all Trish and Dez." Now thinking about it that was true. I don't remember Austin laughing in the car and he never said anything about me not being able to get over my stage fright. I never really thought about it because what Trish and Dez said hurt me a little. "I tried to speak up but Dez changed the conversation too quick. I should have done something."

"Austin, it's not your fault." I assured him. "Besides, Vanessa was my choice and I'm glad I came up with her. It makes me feel better knowing I'm not going to fail as Ally."

"You will never fail. You're awesome." He said and then kissed my forehead. "And just so you know I will always support you. Whether you're Ally or Vanessa."

I smile up at him. _Okay, he's the sweetest guy ever. It's official_. "Thanks Austin." We then continue to walk around. At one point I decided it was getting late and I should head home.

"Austin I think I should head home now. It's getting late." I tell him and he nods. "Do you think you can walk me home?" I ask. I think my parents should know he knows about Vanessa and that we're now dating.

"Sure," Austin smiles and we head down to my house. We reach my house in no time.  
I walk up to the front door and turn around. "Austin I think I need to let my parents know about what happened. Is that okay?"

"Yeah of course." Austin replies. I let go of his hand and open the front door. I walk in and motion for him to do the same. I wait for him to get in before closing the door.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" I call out.

"In the living room." I hear my dad say in the distance. I motion for Austin to follow me. When we get into the living room I see my mom and dad watching TV.

"Hey sweetie how was-" She stares at me with her mouth gaped. "Why is your wig off?" She looks at Austin. "And why is Austin here?" She asks worried. I see the same expression on my dad's face.

"Guess what?" I ask with a little enthusiasm. "Austin now knows. Yay." I fake cheer sheepishly. I look over to him to see him give me a weird look. But then we start cracking up.

My father turns off the TV. "Why did you tell him?" He asks me.

"I didn't tell him. He figured it out." I told them and they look shocked."

"How?" my mom asks Austin. He then tells them the story he told me at the park. The whole time they listened with surprise. "Wow you're good." My mom says once he finishes.

Austin chuckles. "Thanks I guess."

"Anything else we should know?" My dad asks.

"Actually there is." I say looking at Austin. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and I snake mine around his waist. "We're dating too!"

My dad's mouth drops ad my mom squeals. "What?" My dad asks in a stern tone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you guys!" my mom says happily.

"What?" My dad asks once again making me a little nervous.

"Oh stop Lester!" My mom says smacking his arms lightly. "I'm allowing it and don't listen to what your father says." My mom tells me and I laugh.

"Okay, well I want to show Austin my closet." I tell my parents.

Austin looks at me. "Your closet?" He asks confused. "Why your closet?"

"It's not my closet. It's Vanessa's." I tell Austin as we leave the living room and go upstairs. I led him to the door of my closet and opened it.

"Whoa," He said stepping into the closet. "This is everything Vanessa owns?"

"Basically." I tell him putting the red wig back in the proper shelve and taking my jacket off to hang back up. "My mom and I had a huge shopping day when you saw me at the wig store."

"How much did you buy?" Austin asked looking around.

"More than my dad would like." I say and we laugh at this. "I'm glad you know now," I say to him once our laughter dies down. "I won't have to hide it from you."

"Yeah I know," Austin replies. "You're not good at keeping secrets."

"Hey!" I say faking hurt. "That's mean."

"I know but it's cute to see you upset." He replies and I can't help but smile. I go up to him and hug him. He hugs me back and I lean my head on his chest.

This has to be the best day ever.

**Yay! They got together! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Can you believe Austin figured it out? He is really observant! **

**I really want to thank you guys for reading this story! It means so much to me and I really appreciate it! **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! Tell me how you liked it! **

**SeleStarz**


	12. And the Single is Finally Out!

**Today's the new episode of Austin and Ally and to get pumped for it here's a little chapter for you guys to enjoy! Anyone else super pumped for the new episode? Anyways, read on! **

I'm glad Austin knows about Vanessa. I feel like I don't have to hide anything from him now. He knows where I am when I'm not working at Sonic Boom and we try to hang out when we can. When Trish and Dez first found out about us Trish was utterly happy for me knowing it was coming. Dez on the other hand was relieved that Austin didn't like Vanessa so that he could have her. Austin and I laughed about that after.

It was now a Wednesday in August and I got a text from Lynn earlier today telling me the studio has my first single ready. I was excited to hear how it came out later. At the studio I went to the recording room to hear that my new single was going to be Make it in America. They said they liked that song the best out of the four I have currently recorded. I have to agree with them. Even though the songs that Charles and Jasmine wrote were great and the song I wrote for my grandmother was nice and the song the band and I wrote was finally finished and recorded I like my first song as Vanessa the best. They played the song for me and it sounded amazing! My voice wasn't auto tuned and the song is just great.

"Wow this sounds amazing!" I tell Lynn who just so happens to be next to me at the time.

"I know. Ethan loves it too." She tells me. Just then Ethan walks into the studio.

"How are you ladies doing?" He asks us and we respond it the usual good. "Great! I see you heard the song. What do you think of your new single?" He asks me.

"It's amazing! I love it!" I gush out.

"Great! Because I got you booked for a radio interview tomorrow with FM118." Ethan announces.

"FM118? With Street Cred?" **(1)** I ask remembering Vincent's words to me.

"The one and only." He replies and I smile. "You're going to go Friday and the interview starts at one. You will hang out with him and then show your single for the first time." he explains and I see Lynn writing all this down.

"That sounds great! When does the single come out on myTunes?" **(2)** I ask him.

"On Saturday so you need to announce that." He tells me and Lynn writes that down also.  
"Sounds like a plan." I respond to him and he nods in agreement.

"Okay, Charles and Jasmine want to work with you today so go meet them in the practice room." He says. I do as he tells me and go to the practice to write my next song for the album. We work for the whole day and come up with a great song. It's not completely done but it's actually coming out great. Near the end of the day Charles and Jasmine had to leave a little early and Lynn took me aside to explain what will happen for Friday. I'm going to be dropped off at Chris Studios by nine and we will drive off by limo to the FM118 station in Orlando where I will be an hour early for the radio interview. When the interview ends at two we drive back to Hollywood for my parents to pick me up once again.

When Friday finally came I was dropped off at Chris Studios and a limo drove me to the FM118 station with Lynn. Ethan wasn't coming because he was working on the album today. When we got there after the three hour drive we left for the station. Nothing much has changed since I came here last with Team Austin in June. We were directed to where Street Cred does his show just like last time. We knocked on the door that led to his studio and he answered in a matter of moments.

"Hey there!" He greeted us as he let us walk in. "My stage name is Street Cred but you can call me Vincent."

"Hi I'm Vanessa and this is my assistant Lynn." I tell him.

"Well it's nice to meet you both," He says with a smile. "Lynn you can wait out here and watch the interview while Vanessa and I go into the studio for right now. We're not going to be on for at least another good half hour." He tells us. Vincent and I go into the studio while Lynn waits outside like Trish, Dez and I did when we were with Austin. Vincent told me about what's going to happen and it was basically what happened with Austin. He's going to ask me questions at first and I'll get to choose the songs he'll play during our time. At one point he'll take calls from fans that want to talk to me and we end with the announcement of my new single and we play it.

The half an hour seemed to pass by and we were on the air in no time. He introduced himself as Street Cred and then me. He asked me a few questions to 'get to know me' and I played music that I liked. I tended to choose songs by Mary Bradmon **(3) **because she is my favorite singer. He even asked to make sure.

At one point he started taking phone calls from fans. I didn't expect to get so many calls. There were a lot of eleven and twelve year olds calling to wish me luck and ask me their own questions. It was really cool!

"Okay this will be the last phone call we take before the first look at Vanessa's new single!" Street Cred announces. He then presses a button. "Hello lucky caller you're on with Vanessa and Street Cred!"

"Oh my gosh yes!" I hear a very familiar guy voice yell.

"Hi there what's your name?" I ask him.

"I'm Dezmond Fisher! I met you before do you remember me?" He asks eagerly. _Oh it's Dez!_

"I think I do. Are you one of Austin's friends?" I ask remembering when he met me as Vanessa.

"Yeah I was the redhead!" Dez exclaimed.

"Austin? You mean Austin Moon?" Street Cred asked.

"Yeah. Austin and I are pretty good friends." I tell Street Cred.

"And he's my best friend." Dez says as well.

"Cool, so do you have anything to ask Vanessa?" Street Cred asks Dez.

"Dez? What are you doing?" I hear another familiar voice say in the distance.

"I'm talking to Vanessa!" Dez says to the person.

"Vanessa? Ugh! Hang up!" I hear the girl voice say and then there's arguing between them. It must be Trish considering she hates Vanessa and their arguing. There is a little more arguing before the line goes dead.

"Um," Street Cred stutters surprised. "Let's release your new single!" Street Cred exclaims livening the mood. "What's it called?"

"Oh it's called Make it in America and I sang that song for my auditions with Ethan Chris." I explain.

"Well I can't wait to hear it." Street Cred says and I hand him the CD Lynn gave me before I went into the studio. "Okay everyone this is the first look of Vanessa's new single Make it in America." He announces as the song starts.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America_

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America

**(4) **

The song ended and Street Cred started to applaud. "Amazing song Vanessa."

"Thank you." I answer.

"Tell me, before we have to go. When's it coming out?" he asks me.

"Oh, it's going to be available on myTunes tomorrow." I tell him.

"You heard it from Vanessa! Get her new single you just heard on myTunes tomorrow. Right now though I'm afraid we're out of time. Thank you once again Vanessa for joining me." Street Cred says.

"Thanks or having me." I reply.

"This was Street Cred at FM118 here in Orlando." With that we go off the air. "Incredible Vanessa that song was great." Vincent says as we high five.

"Thanks!" I tell him and we walk out of the studio and meet up with Lynn. He thanks us once again and I shake hands with him before we leave the studio. The ride back to the studio was reliving. Lynn tells me I did great and we talked about how well it went. When we made it back to the studios Ethan had some news for me.

"Before you go back to Miami I have good news Vanessa." Ethan tells me as we enter the front doors of the studio.

"Go on." I motion wondering what the good news is.

"Do you know Helen Degeneres? The host of the Helen show?" **(5) **He asks me. I nod my head remembering the bad memories I have of that show. Last year Austin tried to get me over my stage fright by having me play piano for him. He opened the curtain revealing me and well... Let's just leave it off with I was the number one video on the Internet for quite a while. "How would you feel if I told you she requested to have you be on her show for next Friday?"

She requested me? That's amazing! I know I have a bad history with the Helen Show but that's with Ally. Vanessa has never been on the show before. "I would feel great!" I exclaim showing excitement.

"Good because you're going to be on her show next Friday!" Ethan says and Lynn writes that down. "I'm sure Lynn here will give you information later."

"Yes, I'll send you a message when I know more." Lynn assures me with a smile.

"But right now you need to go. Your mom has been waiting outside for a while." Ethan says motioning for me to meet up with her. I say bye to them and go out to the parking lot. My mom was parked in the front and I jumped into the passenger seat.

"It took you long enough!" My mom complains. "I was waiting for fifteen minutes." She starts the car up and I notice she's in her disguise.

"Mom, why are you in your disguise? You didn't walk into the studio today." I ask confused.

"You never know!" My mom answers and I roll my eyes with a smile. "Anyways, your father and I listened to the radio interview. I love your new song!" my mom tells me.

"Thanks! I'm also going to be going on the Helen show next Friday." I say to my mom.

"Isn't that the show where you literally destroyed the set?" my mom asks.

"Never speak of it." I warn jokingly and we laugh. She keeps driving and I tell her about the interview. I also tell her about how I feel about my appearance for the Helen Show and about my single coming out tomorrow. I honestly can't wait.

**(1) This was sort of a filler chapter but it had some useful information and it brings up what will happen in the next chapter. **

**(2) I threw back an old character! **

**(3) Parody of Itunes **

**(4) This is Ausllyluvr's OC. I mentioned her before in chapter 3. She will be coming into the story soon so look out! **

**(5) Make it in America is by Victoria Justice once again**

**(6) The Helen Show is a parody of the Ellen show. It was also used in episode one of Austin and Ally**

**Okay guys, I honestly want to thank all of you for reviewing! Your reviews motivate me to keep writing and I really appriciate that! **

**Anyways, look out for the next chapter soon! But for now get pumped for the new episode tonight and**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! You know you want to! **

**SeleStarz**


	13. Interesting Interviews are Always Fun

**Happy Birthday! I don't know if anyone has a birthday today but I'm sure one of you guys does so… Happy Birthday! :D**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! **

Today was Saturday. That meant my single came out today on myTunes. **(1) **I got out my myPhone and went to the myTunes store. I quickly found my song in the new releases and bought it. The cover of the single was just a picture of me from the tiger star magazine. I would have expected that considering I never did a photo shoot yet.

After I bought it I listened to it and smiled to myself. I can't believe I have a single out. Well, Vanessa does. But she is still me! I went down stairs, had breakfast, got ready for the day and went to Sonic Boom. Today I was supposed to work considering today I don't need to be Vanessa today.

It was an ordinary day of working. I was helping customers out while Austin strummed a guitar in one of the corners of the store. Trish was here for some reason watching the TV.

"Trish, you know you should be at work right?" I ask her walking up to the part of the counter she was sitting on.

"I know. But I don't want to go to the Sewing Store today!" she whined. "There's too many needles and string in there."

"I think that's the point of a sewing store." I tell her.

"Well, not now I'm watching Dancing with the Sharks!" **(2) **Trish exclaimed obviously wanting me to leave her alone. I rolled my eyes playfully and walked away from the counter. I see Austin has stopped playing guitar and came over to me.

"Do you want to hang out later today?" Austin asks me.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I ask him and he smirks.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go out for dinner?" Austin suggests as he puts his arms around my waist. I smile at his gesture.

"I think I would like that." I tell him putting my arms on his shoulders and kissing his cheek. Right after Austin's looking at the door and I turn to see Dez walking in. He has headphones in and is bobbing his head around.

"Uh, Dez?" I question separating myself from Austin and we walk over to him.

"I wanna taste the sun!" Dez sings off key. I immediately knew he was listening to Make it in America.

"Dez!" Austin said waving a hand in front of his face. He stopped singing and looked at both Austin and me. He stopped the music on his myTap **(3) **before looking at us once again.

"Hey guys guess what?" He exclaimed excitingly. "Vanessa's single came out today! It's the most beautiful song ever!"

"Beautiful?" I question him.

"Yes! She is beautiful!" Dez says dreamily. This is weirding me out a little...

"You know Vanessa will never date you right?" Austin asks him.

"She so will! I've talked to her before and I know we will be together. We're gonna have Ginger babies together!" Dez says happily. Austin and I exchange some weird looks before the TV Trish was watching catches my eye.

"Next week on the Helen Show!" the TV announcer says. "Special guest Vanessa Rose will be performing her new single live!" It showed a picture of me.

"That's right live live live!" Helen exclaims before Trish turns off the TV.

"Ugh, Vanessa's gonna be on the Helen Show." Trish spits out.

"Oh my gosh!" Dez says freaking out.

"Calm down you whackadoodle!" Trish says smacking his arm. "Ugh, it should be you Austin." She says facing him now. "I bet you her song isn't even that good."

"Her song is amazing!" Dez defends. Trish turns around and glares at him causing him to panic a little.

"C'mon Trish why do you hate her so much?" I ask really upset.

"Because she took Austin's record deal, made Dez fan boy over her and everyone thinks she's so amazing!" Trish says harshly. "She isn't even that good!"

"Give her a break Trish," Austin says to her. "She got the deal fairly."

"Whatever I'm going back to the Sewing Store." She says showing she doesn't want to talk anymore. Next thing we know she's gone and Dez starts to sing horribly once again.  
Austin looks at me and starts laughing. "What's so funny?" I question him irritated a little.

"They have different opinions of Vanessa," Austin explains. "Are you ever going to tell them?"

"No I won't!" I say stubbornly. "Preferably because of their opinions of Vanessa. You weren't even supposed to know!"

"Hey! I'm just that good." he says pointing to himself. I roll my eyes playfully at him.

"You're so full of yourself." I comment walking behind the counter noticing someone needed my assistance. I sold them their guitar strings just before Austin comes behind the counter as well and wraps his arms around me from behind.

"It's cute though right?" He asks me putting his chin on my shoulder.

"Sure." I say laughing at him.

...

Friday came by in no time and I was getting ready for my first television appearance. Lynn told me that they wanted my on for the live show around nine. That meant I had to wake up early. _Ugh..._

I woke up around seven and immediately got ready. After I ate breakfast I went into Vanessa's closet and chose denim Jean jacket and a floral blouse. I also got dark skinny jeans and my black flats. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get in my blue contacts. My mom got my make up and wig on. She decided to put Vanessa's hair in a high pony tail today. I have to say, I looked great.

Since my Dad would be working Sonic Boom today my mom took me to the television studio around eight thirty. I got there pretty quickly considering the Helen Show tapes in Miami. We went into the studio and I saw the same security guard I saw when I tried to crash Austin's interview. She let me through this time... We made it to the correct door this time and when I walked into the studio memories from my last visit came back. I shook my head of the thoughts and my mom and I were directed back stage. When we got there I saw Helen talking to Ethan. I also saw the band because I would be singing my new single today. They waved to me and I waved back when Ethan spotted me.

"Vanessa!" Ethan shouted motioning for me go over to him. My mom and I do so. "This is Helen as you should know." He says motioning towards Helen.

"Hi Vanessa nice to meet you." She says surprisingly calm. She's normally so funny and crazy on TV...

I shake hands with her. "It's nice to meet you too. Thanks for having me on the show!"

"Thanks for being on the show!" She says back with a smile. She then turns toward my mom. "Hi in Helen Degeneres."

"In Zoey, Vanessa's mom." She greets back. "I'm surprised to not see you act so... Spontaneous." My mom says trying not to sound rude.

"Oh yeah that's just my TV personality." She explains. "I'm completely different off cameras."

"Okay, well I'm going to go find my seat in the audience. Good luck Vanessa." My mom said and left.

"Okay Vanessa," Helen says once my mom was gone. "The show will be starting in ten minutes. I'll be going on first but you won't be on the show until later. When I call you just come on stage and sit in the chair next to mine. I'll talk to you and then you'll sing your latest song. Sound good?" Helen explained to me.

"Sounds great!" I respond with a smile.

"Great! Now I have to get ready for the show myself so you can stay here until I call you." With that she left. I made my way over to the band and we all started talking. The show started later on and Helen did whatever she does on her show. At one point she did call me. "Now for the moment we've all been waiting for! Please give a warm welcome to Vanessa Rose!" I heard the studio audience cheer and I walk onto the stage. The last time I was here I destroyed the set...

Anyways, I waved to the audience before making my way to Helen. She stood up from her seat and we hugged before I sat down.

"How are you Vanessa?" Helen starts off.

"I'm great and how are you?" I answer.

"I'm great too. Okay, so I just so happen to know this is your first TV appearance."

"Yes it is."

"Well, I'm lucky! I'm your first TV appearance I'm so proud." the audience laughed at her not-so-funny joke. "Now I hear you're recording your debut album also. Tell me about that."

"Well, I already have four songs down and I have another song waiting to record."

"One of the songs in the album is Make it in America right?" She asks.

"Yes it will be on there."

She turns to the audience. "Just in case you didn't know Make it in America is Vanessa's hit single she's going to sing on the show later on!" the crowd cheers once again. She then focuses back on me. "So why did you write that song?"

"This was the song I used to audition for the record deal with Ethan Chris. It says that I wanted to make it and here I am." I state and the audience claps for me.

"That is lovely. Can you believe it was number five on myTunes for a week?" She asks.

"Actually no. I didn't expect that many people to buy it!"

"Well you should expect it now. You're a rising star." The audience cheers with her. "Now let's talk about something else Vanessa. Do you have any secrets?

_Yes I do. I'm not really Vanessa I'm Ally Dawson. The girl that ruined your stage before._ I wasn't going to say that but that was definitely going through my head. Instead I said "No I don't think so."

"Are you sure about that?" She questions suspiciously.

"Yes?" I say trying not to freak out. _Does she know I'm Ally or something?... _

"Then can you explain this picture of you with Internet sensation Austin Moon?" She asks and on the picture screen she has behind us a picture of Austin and I come up. We were on the beach and we were running away from the camera. You could see we were holding hands. This must have been a picture from the when that random guy saw us a few weeks ago! I feel my face burn a little as the picture went up and the audience cooed.

"Oh wow..." is all I stutter out looking at this picture.

"Vanessa its okay to say you're dating Austin." She says and I panic a little.

"I'm not dating him we're just good friends." I say hiding my nervousness pretty well.

"Then why are you holding hands in the picture?" Helen asks me.

"We were trying to run from the guy taking the picture. Austin grabbed my hand to pull me along." I lie. "Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Austin has a girlfriend?" Helen asks surprised from the new news.

"Yeah her name is Ally." I say back.

"Wow I didn't know that." Helen says and I'm glad she didn't make ANY connections. We continue the show where we laugh and talk. It was a really good interview and I was glad I was on the show. She called for a break so I could get ready to sing my new single. I went backstage again and saw the band was still back there with Ethan.

"Wow that was an... Interesting interview." Ethan says.

"Tell me about it." I say back. Ethan leaves the band and I.

"I can't believe it!" Isabel exclaims. "Austin got a girlfriend!"

"So?" I ask her confused a little.

"I thought he wanted to date you. After all he took you out twice."

"Well," I said thinking of a good excuse. "He just wanted to get to know me better." Isabel sighs heavily.

"Oh well at least he's a good guy right?"

"Of course." I respond with a smile.

"Hey, you guys need to get back on stage for Vanessa's song." Ethan said to all of us. The guys grab their instruments and we walked together to the stage. Just before I make it there Jack stops me.

"Wait Vanessa," Jack says and I turn to him. "So you aren't dating Austin?" He asks.

"Nope. Not at all." I say making it clear.

"Good." he says with a smile and a wink catching me off guard. _What was that for?_ He then goes on the stage leaving me there for a moment before I realize I have to go on stage.

Shaking my head of this weird vibe I got from Jack I get on stage just in time for Helen to start the show back up. "Okay guys let's not wait any longer. Performing her hit single... It's Vanessa Rose!" the audience cheers and the band starts playing. I take a deep breath before I sing.

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet  
I'm just trying to make it in America_

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt  
Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert  
And I'm dying to make it in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song  
With the rag top down and my glasses on  
And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun  
Cause baby I'm born to run  
I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin  
Yeah baby I need the ocean  
And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
I want to make it in America  
Make it in America

**(4) **

The audience gives me a standing ovation as Helen comes towards me. We hug once again and then she turns towards the camera. "Give it up for Vanessa once again!" The audience cheers more. "I'm afraid we are out of time. Thanks once again for being in the show. Have a great day everyone!" with that the Helen Show's theme music played and we were off the air.

Helen praised the band and I for our performance and thanked us all once again before we had to leave. I said bye to Ethan and the band before I left the studio with my mom. She told me how she loved my performance and how well I did during the interview. I wasn't trying to think of this but for most of the ride home I was thinking of the gesture Jack gave me before he went on stage...

**There we go! Another chapter complete! **

**(1) myTunes is a parody of iTunes. **

**(2) Dancing with the Sharks was from an ANT Farm episode called EndurANTs. **

**(3) The myTap is an iPod. Just like how a myTab is an iPad and a myPhone is an iPhone. See what I did there? :-P**

**(4) You know what this is…**

**Here is something random. I put a random poll on my profile page. What's your favorite school subject? (Just in time for the new school year… woot woot…) Go to my profile to take this random survey! **

**Also, I was thinking over the story line for this and I realized there is a gaping hole in the middle of the story! So I thought about things you guys suggested and I came up with some other things and I think this story just went up to 30 chapters. **

**Anyways, please let me know what you thought! Am I losing my creativity? Am I starting to bore you? I need to know so I can keep you guys happy wit the story. So for right now…**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! **

**SeleStarz **


	14. The Problems with Alter Egos

**I need to tell you this now. My updates might become less frequent because school will be starting up. But let's not worry about that now. Let's worry about reading this chapter! **

I can't believe it. This is my last week of summer! Summer has flown by so fast I'm not ready for school. I mean yes I'm excited for my sophomore year but how am I going to balance school and Vanessa? This was something I was holding back for quite a while.  
Well, I don't want to think of this now. I have a song to record. Charles and Jasmine finished writing the song that they called Best Friends Brother. **(1) **I have to say I love it. I looked over the song when I first got to the studio and Dianne worked on my vocals for the song. She really did help learn to sing the chorus. After my time warming up with Dianne I went to the recording studio to see the band there. They were recording the music for the song earlier and they weren't quite done. So we did what we usually do; record the song together. I love doing that because I get to hang out with the band. We just finished going through two verses and choruses when Ethan let us take a break. We all left the studio to go into the waiting room. Isabel and I sat down with each other and started talking.

"Hey you know what I heard?" Isabel asked in the middle of the conversation.

"What?" I asked curiously.

She looks over to where the guys were fooling around. "Jack was telling us how he wants to ask you out."

I stared at her surprised a little. I was trying to figure out if she was lying but she looked pretty serious.

I shook my head. "I don't think so." I say to not believing myself. I have a feeling he wants to also. I remember he winked at me when we were on the Helen Show last week. I just didn't want to believe he wanted to ask me out. I don't want to date him as Vanessa if Ally is dating Austin. That would be weird.

"C'mon Vanessa!" Isabel says. "Why do you think that?"

I shrug. "I don't think he's that into me." I lie. _I still don't want to believe he wants to ask me out… _

"I'm sure he is," Isabel says "So… are you going to say yes?"

I was about to answer her when Ethan came into the waiting room. "Guys, we need to finish recording the music so let's get back to work."

We all get up and head back into the recording studio. Ethan starts with recording Kendrick's part for the bridge. I was watching him start up and I noticed that Roy and Isabel were talking to each other. I was about to join them when I saw jack make his way over to me.

"Hey Vanessa." Jack said to me.

"Oh, hey Jack." I say with a smile.

"So," Jack says awkwardly. "Are you in school yet?"

"Oh no I don't start until next Tuesday." I reply.

"Me either," Jack says back and I nod my head. "So Vanessa since it's the last week of summer I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out." He tells me. _Why did I try to deny it?... _

"Oh," I say in a surprised voice pretending I wasn't expecting to hear that. I noticed that Isabel and Roy were watching us whispering. They were probably talking about Jack and me. "You mean like a date?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah," Jack says looking at me again. "So would you like to? Before school starts up?" He asks.

I was thinking that I wanted to say no and tell him I'm not into dating. I don't want to date him. I mean, he's a nice guy but I don't want to have a relationship with him. Besides, I'm with Austin. It would be weird dating Jack as Vanessa. _Is it even possible to have two boyfriends?... _

I was going to say no when I looked back up at Isabel She was nodding her head saying I should say yes. I honestly don't want to. I looked back at Jack and he looked pretty hopeful. How do I say no know? I don't think I can…

"Sure." I say uncertain. I mentally face palm myself.

Jack's smile grew bigger. "Great." He said happily.

I saw Kendrick leave the recording room with Ethan. "Okay how about we have Jack record next?" Ethan suggests.

"I'll text you later." Jack says with a wink before leaving to go record. I just sat there thinking to myself about the mess I just put myself in.

…

The next day I was at Sonic Boom working as usual. I was still contemplating the situation with Jack from yesterday. Should I have really said yes? I would have let him down easily if Isabel wasn't watching me. I think it would just be easier to blame this on her. But I'm not that type of person. This is Vanessa's fault. _Yeah that could work... _

I had just sold a customer a blue bass guitar when Austin walked in. I started panicking thinking about what happened with Jack.

"Hey Ally," He greeted me with his million dollar smile. He must have seen a panicked look on my face. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah!" I say trying to hide my worry. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you look upset. Do you need to talk about something?" He asks leaning his hands on the counter.

"No not at all! I don't need to talk! I didn't do anything!" I stutter out loudly. And now I have the sudden urge to chew my hair. I grab a few strands and was about to bring it to my mouth when Austin stopped me.

"Ally why are you so nervous?" He asks.

"I'm not!" I say still in a panic. But of course Austin can see right through me. His eyes grow big and he pouts his lip. _Is he trying to give me puppy dog eyes!?_ Oh no! I won't let him crack me!.. But he looks so cute like that- no Ally! Don't fall for them. Don't, don't, don't…

I'm going on a date with one of my band members!" I say quickly. Darn it Ally! Austin loses the puppy dog look and now looks shocked.

"What?" He asks loudly and I see some people starting to stare. I pull him down closer so I can explain without people hearing.

"I'm not really going on that date Vanessa is. Jack is the guitarist in my band. The pianist, Isabel, told me she Jack wanted to go on a date with me and I didn't believe her. But when we were recording music yesterday he actually did. I wanted to say no but Isabel was watching me and I couldn't say no. I'm so sorry!" I explain and apologize at the end backing away from the still shocked Austin. He must be really mad at me for this. I put my hands on the edge of the counter and look down in frustration. I then feel Austin put his hand under my chin and make me look at him.

"Ally it's okay if Vanessa goes on a date with this guy." Austin says smiling. I didn't expect that.

"Really?" I ask confused a little.

"Yeah, Ally and Vanessa are supposed to be two different people."

"Wait, so are you saying its okay for me to date two different people?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "No, I'm saying that You can have this one date with this guy as Vanessa." He says. "Wait, it is only one date right?"

"I hope so," I answer. "I didn't even want to say yes in the first place. I feel like I'm cheating on you."

"Okay, let's not think of it as cheating. Let's think of it as Vanessa not wanting to disappoint this guy?" Austin suggests.

"Okay that could work." I answer relieved that he didn't get mad at me.

"Good. Because you, Ally Dawson, are only for me as no one else." Austin says kissing me on the cheek.

"That's the way I like it too." I tell him. I can't believe Austin's okay with me going on this date with Jack. Well, Vanessa going on this date with Jack. I'll now have to make sure we just go on one date.

**Okay , this chapter isn't the best but I tried, really. **

**(1) This is by Victoria Justice**

**Since school is starting up soon I'm not going to be updating as frequently soon. Don't panic! I'm not going to die! I will update! I just might need to pay attention to school first. I'm still going to be writing so don't worry!**

**Anyways, please review! You guys are so good at reviewing! I really appreciate it! I can't believe I'm almost at 200! I love you guys!**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! Come on people! :-P **

**SeleStarz**


	15. How to Cheat

**200 reviews? I love you guys so much! Thank you so much for reading! But right now, let's read the next chapter**

**Before you read it though. I didn't plan on this but it takes place exactly today. It's a Saturday and it's the last week of summer. Aha! :-P **

The week went by just like that. Austin, Dez, Trish and I have been trying to spend time together for our last week of summer. Well sadly, I only got to spend time with them Thursday because Vanessa had to be in the studio. Trish and Dez didn't wonder much about it though so I was lucky. Now it's the last Saturday of my summer and I wake up this morning sighing sadly. I love school but I just wish this wasn't the last week of summer. I'm going to have to balance school and Vanessa. I don't know if I'll survive.  
Not wanting to think of that thought any longer I check my phone to see a new text.

To: Vanessa  
From: Jack  
Today let's meet up at seven in the Miami mall. Can't wait!

I put my phone down and sigh once again. I really do feel like I'm cheating on Austin. But we know that's not the case. I'm just going on this one date.

Putting my phone back I go down stairs to get ready for the day. Today I'm supposed to be working at Sonic Boom for the afternoon. I head into Sonic Boom at noon and start my shift. At around two Austin comes into Sonic Boom with a slip of paper.

"Hey Ally," Austin greets me. "Look what I got in the mail today." He shows me the slip of paper. I look at it to see his school schedule.

"It's your school schedule what's wrong with it?" I ask.

"I don't want it! It means school is starting! Ugh I hate school." Austin complains.

"Hey look at the bright side," I say wanting to cheer Austin up. "I think I have three classes with you. That's good right?"

Austin smiles. "Yeah it is." He says. "Hey do you want to hang out at my place once you're done your shift?"

"Austin I can't," I tell him sadly. "Vanessa's going on a date tonight."

"Oh right," Austin says remembering. "Well, do you want to hang out after?"

"I think I'm going to be out pretty late. I don't want to keep you waiting." I tell him.

"Ally I can wait. After all it's the last weekend of summer. I want to spend it with you." Austin says to me making me smile.

"Thanks Austin," I say giving him a hug from behind the counter. "I still feel like I'm cheating." I complain once the hug was over.

"Who's cheating?" Dez says walking into the store.

"Uh..." I trail off trying to think of something to say.

"I cheated." Austin says before I can say anything. "On a test, last year, yeah that works." Austin mumbles the last part to himself.

"Oh why didn't you just say so?" Dez asks as if it wasn't a big deal. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So Dez, did you get your schedule yet?" Austin asks him changing the question.

"No," Dez states shaking his head.

"Really?" I ask. "Austin and I got ours. You should have too."

"Well, the only thing I really got today was this envelope from the school. I was too lazy to read it so I threw it away." Dez says acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Um Dez? I think that was your school schedule." I tell him.

"Oh! Woops..." Dez said slightly embarrassed. "Oh well, who cares about school." with that he left the store leaving Austin and me to exchange some weird looks wondering about our redheaded friend.

...

After a long shift at Sonic Boom I left home to get ready for this date. I still feel weird about this but I'll try not to think of it like that. I get home and start my routine for getting ready to be Vanessa. I go into her closet and choose a blue and purple plaid flannel and a red cami. I also take out blue skinny jeans and my black converse. I go into the bathroom and get my blue contacts in. Once all that is done I go downstairs where my mom is gladly waiting to get my wig and make up on.

"Sweetie are you sure you're okay with this?" My mom asks me starting to draw my freckles on. "I mean, you're dating Austin."

"I know mom." I say thinking the same thing. "But Vanessa isn't dating Austin and he knows about this date."

My mom sighs as she finishes drawing my freckles. "If that's how your relationship works then..." My mom trails off.

"Mom!" I say loudly.

"Sorry Ally!" She says as she starts to get my wig on. "This situation is just weird."

"Tell me about it."

She finishes everything just in time for me to leave. It's around six forty five and I should probably get going to the Miami Mall to meet up with Jack. I say goodbye to my mom and head out the door. I walk the usual route to the mall and got there in no time. I walk around a little before I found Jack sitting on the fountain. **(1)** I take a deep breath to prepare myself and make my way up to him. When he sees me he smiles at me and stands up.

"Hey Vanessa." Jack says to me and I smile at him.

"Hey Jack." I say back to him.

"So should we go?" He asks and I nod. We start walking away from the fountain.

"So why did you want to come here?" I ask him.

"Oh, I knew you lived in Miami so I thought it would be convenient for you." He told me. We continue walking until we make it to the doors of Christopher's. Christopher's is one of the many restaurants in the mall. I've eaten here a few times before and I know the food is good. We walk in and a waiter gives us a seat in the heart of the restaurant. We look through our menus the waiter gave us for a while.

"Where is the waiter?" I ask out of the blue.

"I don't know. But it has been a while." Jack answers. I can't help but agree with him.

Next thing I know I see Trish coming over to us. She's wearing a white top and black skirt, like every other waitress here. "Welcome to Christopher's. My name's Trish. I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?" she mumbles out. This doesn't surprise me at all.

She now looks up from her notepad and sees me sitting right in front of her. I can tell she isn't pleased to see me. _Might as well kill her with kindness. _"Hey, I remember you!" I say to her with a smile.

She fakes a smile at me. "I remember you too! How can I forget someone my friends always talk about?" Trish asks gritting her teeth at the end of the sentence.

"Your friends talk about me?" I ask already knowing what she was talking about.

"They certainly do!" She says. "So really are you thirsty or..."

"Oh um, I'll just take a water." Jack says.

"Make that two." I add.

"Okay." Trish says and with that she walks away.

"You know her?" Jack asks me once she's gone.

"Yeah she's one of Austin's friends." I tell him and he nods.

We talk some more and bare with Trish's slow service. We order our food and wait for a while. When we got our food another waiter comes to us instead of her. She must've gotten fired... We eat and talk some more enjoying the food. Pretty soon we were done and we leave the restaurant satisfied.

"Okay, that was one of the best meals I've had." Jack says as we walk around the mall now.

"I know. They never disappoint." I comment. We walk around a little more in silence.

"So Vanessa," Jack says and I feel him grab my hand. I pull my hand back quickly though. "Is something wrong?" He asks me.

"Nothing's wrong." I say looking at him with a smile. His expression seems to be confused but stops at one point. We walk just a little bit more and I feel Jack reach for my hand again. I pull back suddenly again feeling weird about it once again.

"Vanessa? Are you sure you're okay?" He asks me and we stop walking.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tell him.

He puts his hands in his pockets and looks down sheepishly. "Then why won't you let me hold your hand?" He asks uncomfortably.

Now what do I tell him? I can't tell him I'm Ally right now. That would be weird. But dating Austin is the only reason why I didn't want to hold his hand. But I can't tell him that...

"Okay here's the thing," I start out and Jack looks back up at me. "I'm not looking for a relationship." I tell him.

"Then why did you go out with me?" He asks confused.

"Because you asked me and I'm not one of those people to say no," I say hoping he understood. "I mean, I like you as a friend but I think that's it." There's an uncomfortable silence between us until Jack nods his head.

"I get it." He says to me.

"Sorry if I made you think wrongly." I apologize.

"It's okay. We're still friends though right?" He asks.

"Of course." I answer with a smile that he returns. We stand there for another moment. "So I better get going. It's getting late."

"Yeah me too."

"Thanks for the great time though. It was a great way to end the summer." I assure him.  
He smiles again. "No problem. I give him a quick hug before leaving the mall and heading back home.

...

"Wait, Trish was your waitress?" Austin asks me laughing. Right now I'm at his house. We're sitting on the couch in his living room watching a movie. Well, not really watching it. We're just talking through it.

"Yeah and she didn't look to happy to see me." I tell him. "You know how she hates Vanessa."

"I know. That's pretty funny. Did she get fired?" He asks.

"She got fired while we were there." I say shaking my head. Austin then puts his arm around me. "Ugh, I feel like such a cheater!" I exclaim.

"Why? Did you kiss him?" Austin asks suspiciously.

"No! He just tried to hold my hand but I didn't let him." I explain.

"Oh, then why do you feel that way?" He asks calmer now.

"Because!" I said facing him as if it was the most obvious thing. "I was just with him as Vanessa an hour ago and now I'm here with you as Ally!"

He shakes his head and chuckles at me. "I don't think it's considered cheating if I knew about this." He says making a point.

I roll my eyes playfully. "I guess but it still feels weird."

"I don't care what Vanessa does as long as I know you are mine Ally Dawson." He says as he picks me up with ease and sets me down on his lap.

I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Well you won't have to worry. This was my first and last date with Jack." I tell him remembering our earlier conversation.

He smiles back at me. "Good." I giggle at him before kissing his cheek. I then rest my head on his shoulder and I feel him run his fingers through my brown hair. I close my eyes enjoying this moment. The movie long forgotten. I was just thinking about how I was cuddling with my boyfriend and how much of a good day I had.

No matter how crazy it really was.

**Does anyone think that she handled that well? I thought that was a hectic situation! **

**(1) I know it's not a fountain anymore. But I liked it better when it was a fountain so it will be a fountain in my story! **

**Okay, I really do want to thank you guys for reviewing, alerting and making this story your favorites. It makes me glad to know you really like this story. So I'm going to start replying to all your reviews. I used to do this for my other stories but I have no idea why I stopped. So I'm going to start up again. Leave me a review telling me all your personal thoughts! So for right now…**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! I say every time! **

**SeleStarz **


	16. Schools and Songs

**Last day of my freedom! So I give you a chapter! By the way, thanks so much for your reviews! Now read on!**

I wake up to a blazing alarm clock. Something I haven't heard since school ended in June. Now I remember. Today's the first day of my sophomore year. I get out of bed quickly turning off the annoying sound of my clock and get ready for school immediately. I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I dry myself off and go back into my bedroom to choose to wear a plain blue spaghetti strapped dress and white short sleeved cardigan. I go back into the bathroom to brush my hair and then go downstairs for breakfast. I make it into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Mom, what are you doing up?" I question.

"Oh I'm just making sure you got up this morning." My mom says taking another sip of coffee.

"Why wouldn't I have gotten up this morning?" I ask her taking my favorite cereal out of the food pantry.

"Well you could be tired from all this running around with Vanessa." My mom says as I take out a bowl and pour my cereal in. "By the way you remember that tomorrow after school we're heading over to Chris Studios right?"

"Yes I remember." I say back to her. Ethan told me that after school I would go the studio the normal days I would come in.

"Okay! I just want to make sure you remembered." My mom says. I eat my cereal in a matter of minutes and go back upstairs to brush my teeth. Now it's seven o'clock. The school bus normally comes at around seven fifteen. I head back down stairs and say bye to my mom before grabbing my school bag and heading out the door.

I walk around the corner to where the bus stop was and there were only three other kids there. I walk over to them and stand around waiting. At one point I saw Trish come by looking like a zombie.

"Ugh, I hate school!" She said before I could say hi. "It makes me wake up early!"

"I love waking up early!" I say a little too enthusiastically.

She gives me a glare. "How can you have energy at a time like this?" Trish asks.

I shrug. "I always have energy I guess." Just then the school bus comes and the groups of kids that are here go on. I take a seat next to Trish and it doesn't take that long to get to school. Once we get there we both head into the school seeing a giant mob of people we haven't seen all summer.

"So where is your locker supposed to be?" I ask her taking my schedule out of my book bag.

"Who cares right now?" Trish asks me. "I see Trent over there! **(1) **I have to go!" Trish says and leaves me by myself. I roll my eyes thinking this is something she would do.

I walk around the school greeting people I haven't seen in a while. When I get to the hallways where there are lockers I go to find mine. I find my locker number and try out the combination the school gave me and it worked. I get some things out of my book bag and put them into my locker when someone comes from behind me and covers my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" I hear Austin's voice whisper in my ear.

I giggle at him thinking he would do something like this. "Um, is it Dez?" I ask trying to annoy him. He takes his hands off my eyes and I turn to see him smiling. "Oh Austin!" I say acting surprised.

"Ally!" He says mocking my voice and we laugh. I hug him quickly. "Where's Trish?" He asks me.

"Ditched me to talk to Trent," I tell him and he rolled his eyes. "Where's Dez?"

"Ditched my to talk to those girls." We turn to see Dez with a group of girls in our grade.  
"Why is he talking to them?" I ask curiously.

He leans a little closer to me. "They all are fans of Vanessa Rose." He tells me. I look back over to them to see them start squealing like fan girls; including Dez.

"Okay that's just awkward." I say closing my locker.

"Hey look on the bright side of that," Austin says as we start to walk down the hallway. "You have a fan base now!"

"Yeah and pretty soon I'll have rumors and haters. I'm not looking forward to that." I tell him. I know that's what almost every celebrity goes through. I just so happen to know there are people out there who want Vanessa and Austin... **(2) **

"Well what ever happens I'll be here for you." Austin assures me grabbing my hand. I smile up at him and we continue to walk. When the bell rings indicating our first classes of the school year are going to begin we go our separate ways.

...

The first half of the day was pretty hectic! I'm glad that I have my lunch period right now. I also share lunch with my other friends so that's good. When the bell rang indicating the end of class I left my geography class and made a beeline for the cafeteria. Once I got there I saw that Dez and Austin were already occupying one of the tables. I make my way over to them.

"Hey guys!" I say happily sitting next to Austin.

"Hey Ally. How's school so far?" Austin asks me.

"Ugh, annoying. Not only do my classes look hard but I also found out my book club is meeting today after school! Plus, the student council is starting tomorrow!" I complain to them taking out my brown bagged lunch from my book bag.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Austin teases me nudging my arm with his. I roll my eyes playfully.

"School's been awesome for me!" Dez says while chewing his mozzarella sticks. "I met this awesome group of girls that like Vanessa just like me! They said I should totally go out with her." Dez said looking off into the distance. Austin and I exchange looks before quietly laughing at him. _Good thing Dez didn't notice. _

Trish comes to us and sits down next to Dez. "Guys we need to talk." Trish says without saying hi to us.

"Okay what about?" I ask starting to eat the sandwich I have.

"Have you noticed that Austin hasn't done anything since the charity fair back in July?" Trish asks us.

I think for a bit. "Wow you're right." I tell her. I guess I didn't notice because I've been to busy as Vanessa.

"Yeah, Austin needs to do something quick so his fans won't completely forget him!" Trish exclaims. We all start to think up ideas.

"Oh I know!" Dez says jumping a little. "We get a giant bear, pour honey all over Austin and-"

"No Dez." Trish cuts off Dez making him pout a little. We continue to think until I see Austin's face light up.

"I got it!" Austin says excitingly. "I could get Vanessa to sing a duet with me!" I almost choked on my sandwich.

I hear Trish make a sound of disgust. "Why would you do that?" She asks rudely.

"Yeah," I say towards Austin. "WHY would you do that?"

"Because, I'm pretty good friends with Vanessa! Besides, it will keep my fans." Austin explains.

"I say he does it!" Dez says quickly. "I might get to see Vanessa again."

"Well I say he doesn't do it." Trish retorts.

"Why not?" Austin asks like a five year old.

"You're just making friends with the enemy! Remember? She stole the record deal from you!"

Austin rolled his eyes. "C'mon Trish I let that go a long time ago. I can just call Vanessa later today and see if we can get a song together." Austin says. We all stare at Trish for a while before she rolls her eyes.

"Fine!" Trish finally says. Dez and Austin pump their fists in the air and I just laugh. We continue to eat our lunches and talk until our lunch period was over after we go our separate ways to our next classes.

...

After my book club meeting I went to Sonic Boom where Austin was waiting for me to arrive. We go to the practice room and close the door.

"Are you going to call now?" He asks me and I take Vanessa's phone out of my book bag.

"Yup." I say holding out the phone. I go to the contacts and find Ethan's number I then call it. I put the phone to my ear and wait for a few rings before he picks up.

"Hello?" I hear Ethan ask through the phone.

"Hi Ethan its Vanessa." I greet him with my French accent.

"Vanessa! How are you?" Ethan asks me.

"I'm great," I tell him wanting to get to my question. "So I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Ethan says wanting me to continue.

"Well, Austin and I want to sing a duet together and I was wondering if we could record the song for the album." I tell him.

"Austin Moon?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Hm, okay. As long as you write the song. We can get you to record on Friday?"

"Sounds perfect." I tell him smiling.

"Great! Now I have to go. Bye Vanessa." He says hanging up on me. I put my phone back into my book bag and grab my song book.

"So what did he say?" Austin asks me.

"We're writing a song!" I say as I walk to the piano bench with him following me.

"Awesome!" Austin exclaims sitting down next to me. "I really want to sing a duet with Vanessa."

I smile up at him. "You know you should have asked me about it first." I said remembering what happened at lunch.

"Oh, are you mad about this?" He questions.

I shake my head. "Nah, I'm okay with this." He smiles at me.

We then get to work writing a song for him and Vanessa to sing. It took us about two hours but we managed to get the song done. Once it was we played it over with us singing our parts.

**Austin: **_Italics_

**Ally: **Underline

**Both: **_Both_

_I'm heading on track_

_I'm turning on back_

_Cause honey don't know she complete my life_

Cause I wasn't all in

I'm done with all that

And now I gotta let him know

_Said you're never looking back_

_But give me one try_

_You said I'm still the same_

_But I changed my path_

You're better than the best

Forever no lie

And I don't wanna be here lonely

_I don't wanna stay away _

_For another second baby_

_Let me let me say everything_

_You're the only one worth fighting for_

_And I won't throw my promises away, yeah_

_I don't wanna stay away_

_I don't want nobody but you _**(3) **_  
_  
"That's awesome Ally!" Austin exclaims once we finish singing.

"Thanks." I say laughing a little. "You're going to have to record the song after school Friday. You okay with that?" I ask him.

"That's perfectly fine." he says and I smile at him.

**Done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know some of you were looking for a duet between them. So here it is! **

**(1) Trent is the name of a character in a future episode of Austin and Ally. He is supposed to be Trish's love interest. Also, his name might be Kirk. I just used Trent for now though. **

**(2) I SHALL NAME THEM VAUSTIN! **

**(3) Can't Stay Away by IM5 and Bella Thorne**

**Reply to Aria: Oh my gosh! I can't tell you how much this review made my day! Thanks so much for saying that! And I can relate with what you mean. Drabbles are kind of boring sometimes. I tried to come up with something unique to write about. Don't worry Vanessa and Trish will meet sooner than you think ;-) **

**Reply to Nicolive: Yeah I got the idea from HM itself **

**Reply to amazing girl: Yeah, I did too while writing that chapter. But don't worry he is fine! **

**Now I have to say since school is starting up the updates might become less frequent. But don't panic! I will update! I will finish this story! But for right now…**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! **

**SeleStarz**


	17. Pictures on the Beach

**My first week of school is officially over! Now that I know what my schedule will be like… I might not be updating as often anymore… But let's not worry about that now. Read on! **

Recording that song with Austin was a blast. I showed him around the studio and we recorded the music right after. I have to say our song turned out great! Austin got special permission from Ethan to put the song up on his website. It became a hit once again! That satisfied Trish for quite a while. She knew his fans didn't leave him and that made me happy as well. The only person who was kind of upset was Dez because he didn't get to see Vanessa...

A few weeks have gone by now and I was back on track with school. I learned how to get my homework done, go to my after school activities and go to the studio as Vanessa. But I have to tell you it's really hard! Especially on the days I have to go to the studio. I don't know how I managed to keep my life stable.

Today was Saturday and I'm supposed to go to my first photo shoot today. Ethan told me about it last week. I have to say I'm excited about it. It will be my first photo shoot! He says it's supposed to be for my debut album. I'm surprised he wants to get it done so early but I won't argue with him.

"Sweetie wake up!" I hear my mom in my bedroom. I open my eyes and look at the time to see it was nine thirty. "You need to get ready soon if we want to make it to the photo shoot." With that she closes my bedroom door again.

I get up slowly from my bed wishing I could sleep longer. Last night after I was at the studio working with Dianne I started my weekend homework and didn't get to bed until midnight. I wanted to finish it so I could not worry about it right now. I make my way into the shower and showered quickly. Once out I dried myself off and went to put on a plain t-shirt and jeans. I didn't have to get dressed special because Ethan told me tree were goof to be stylists working on me. I try to dry my hair as much a possible before I go downstairs.

My mom got the wig and makeup on me as usual. Once she was done she had to get herself ready so I just ate some cereal. Once I finished that I went back upstairs to brush my teeth and put in my blue contacts. I go back into my bedroom and grab Vanessa's phone and turn it on. I go back down stairs to see that my mom is ready to get going. We get in the car and drive the half an hour to the studio.

Once we get there we walk in the front doors. Ethan and the assistants are waiting for us.

"Hey Vanessa, Zoey." Ethan greets us with a smile.

"Hi Ethan." I greet back.

"Listen, I'm going to a meeting right now so Lynn will take you to the scene for the shoot. I'll come by once my meeting is over." Ethan explains to us.

"Okay that's fine." My mom says. We say our goodbyes and we leave the studio with Lynn. We get into a limo and she tells us we're shooting on a beach not far from here. We get to the spot in about five minutes and I can see the area blocked off. We get out of the limo and make our way to the spot.

Immediately Lynn gave me to the stylists while she went to talk to my mom. I was introduced to the head stylist, Janelle, and she told me they wanted to have me wear a dress. I didn't care what they did with me for the shoot. I went to dressers and they made me try on at least three dresses before they found 'the one'. It was a white, strapless dress that went down to my knee. It looked really pretty and I loved it.

"How do you like it?" Janelle asks me as I looked in it through a mirror.

"I love it!" I exclaim happily spinning around in it.

"Well you can keep it if you want." She tells me and my face lights up.

"Really?" I ask excited about what she said.

"Sure!" She assures me with a smile.

"Thanks so much!" I say happily and she nods her head. I then had to go and get my hair and makeup done. The stylists curl the ends of my hair and barely apply makeup to my face. I was then called to start the shooting. Before I left though Janelle handed me a Jean jacket and white flip flops so I put them on. I was led by Lynn to the edge of the beach where the photographer wanted to get shots of me.

The process of getting pictures taken was actually pretty annoying. They made me take pictures walking along the shore, sitting in the sand. Walking around barefoot, holding my Jean jacket. They even had me do a picture of me lying down in the sand in just my dress with a drawn heart around me! Don't get me wrong I thought the idea was cool but it took a while before we got the shots. After what felt like forever we were finally done on the beach but we were now moving to the board walk. I sigh but smile knowing this isn't for wasting time.

The photographer and the stylists clean up and we move to our next location. Lynn escorted my mom and me to the limo so we could ride the short distance to the boardwalk. Once the limo was parked we got out. The boardwalk looked really cool! There were shops on one side of it while on the other was wooden railings that viewed the beach in front. _I need to come here more often... _

Lynn led me back to Janelle and she made me take off my dress so she could wrap it for me to take home. She gave me converse, light blue short shorts and a faded stones concert t-shirt. That's how I explained what I was wearing in Make it in America. **(1) **I giggled at the choice of clothing and put them on. Once I had that on I was led to the makeup stylists once again to do touch ups and my hair. This time they straightened my hair out of the curls.

I was led to the photographer once again and we started shooting once again. They had me walk around the boardwalk, looking out into the beach, wearing sunglasses, sitting on the steps at the wooden railings. They even did a shot of me jumping in mid air. I really thought that was fun!

Pretty soon it was the evening and we were done. I cheered happily inside my head thinking about how aggravating that was! As the crew cleaned up so they could leave I found my mom talking to Lynn and Ethan.

"That was a great shoot Vanessa!" Ethan says once I reach them. "I think your album cover will be great!"

"Thanks Ethan!" I say happily.

"Now I'll see you on Monday. We need to get you more public appearances." He says to me. We say our goodbyes and he leaves.

"I talked to Janelle and she said you can keep those clothes as well." Lynn said to me once Ethan was gone.

"Really?" I ask excited. She nods her head.

"Yeah, and I have the dress you wore earlier. So let's go back home." My mom says. We all get into the limo and drive back to Chris Studios. We say bye to Lynn before heading back into my mom's car. We were driving back home until I felt my phone go off. I find it in a clutter of Vanessa's stuff and I see Austin is calling me.

"Hello?" I say in my French accent just in case.

"Ally there you are!" Austin exclaims into the phone. "I've been looking for you! Where have you been?"

"Austin, you knew I had my first photo shoot today." I tell him now speaking normally.

"Oh shoot I forgot!" Austin mumbles to himself. "I'm sorry I forgot Ally!" He apologizes.

"It's okay Austin," I assure him. "But why do you seem so panicked?"

"Trish wants Team Austin to meet up right now. I've been trying to find you for the past fifteen minutes. How long will it take you to get to Sonic Boom?" Austin explains to me. _Shoot..._

_Why would Trish want a Team Austin meeting now?_ "Mom, can you drop me off at Sonic Boom?"

"Sure sweetie but I'm going to have to go home to start dinner okay?" My mom answers me and I nod.

"I'll be there in five minutes hang on." I tell Austin.

"Okay I'll see you then." He says and we hang up. My mom drives to the Miami Mall and parks outside of Sonic Boom. Since it's the evening most of the stores are closed. No one is around here. I thank my mom and get out of the car. She leaves and I open the front doors. I'm surprised my dad left the store unlocked like this. But I guess he knew Austin was here so I didn't think about it.

"Austin I'm here." I yell out in the empty store.

"Practice room." I hear him answer and I run up the steps.

"Hey." I greet him with a smile as I see him on the piano bench. He turns around but when he sees me his smiles disappears.

"Vanessa?" He questions with wide eyes and I'm confused for a second until I remember. I forgot I was still Vanessa! I'm still in the wig, contacts, freckles and clothes from the shoot!

"Oh shoot," I mumble freaking out. "Help me!" I exclaim and he stands up immediately. He rushes to my side and he helps me get off the wig. Once it's off he's holding it but he's looking off somewhere else now. I turn and my stomach drops as the heat of the room gets unbearable.

Trish and Dez are standing at the door frame, looking at me. Their faces are paler than ever.

**Another huge cliffhanger! A lot of people were asking when Trish and Dez were going to find out. I'm sorry it had to be this way though! **

**(1) **"**Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt. Faded 1985 from a Stone's concert." Lyrics**

**My reply to Tremu: I'm on the A&A wake. For one of the season two episodes they found out about Kirk/Trent. He's supposed to be played by Trevor Jackson! :-P **

**My reply to Goodie2shoe101: And here it is! **

**My reply to Purple Pixie5: I have now answered your question :-P**

**Now I know you guys really hate cliffhangers! So I will bring back the challenge! Now the last time I did this the results were very good! **

**If I get 15 reviews tonight I will try to update tomorrow! If I don't you might get one tomorrow or Monday. Just like last time you guys determine how soon the post will be. So review with all possible thoughts! **

**Review! Favorite! Alert! **

**SeleStarz**


	18. Author's Note Jk! :P

**Anyone like the chapter name? **

**Another day another update! Here's what you've been waiting for! **

My mind is still processing what's happening. I forgot I was Vanessa and went into Sonic Boom. Austin helped me get my wig off and at that moment Trish and Dez walked into the practice room. I'm looking at them and I feel like I'm about to die. _There's no way to lie about this... _

Trish stands there for quite a while changing the emotions on her face from shock, hurt and anger. I'm just staring at her with wide eyes.

"Trish," I say quietly not wanting to break the silence. Just as I said that Trish scoffs, turns around and runs out of sight. I look back at Austin who is in the same panic mode as I am. He sheepishly gives me my wig and I go to sit down on the piano bench. I feel so much grief right now. Trish must hate me for reasons on end! She hated Vanessa! How are we going to be friends now?

"Dez?" I hear Austin say and I look up to see that Dez hasn't moved once. Austin is walking over to him and waving a hand in his face. His gaze doesn't change. At one point though he falls flat on his back. _Oh Dez... _**(1) **

I look back down and play with the hem of my wig. I can't stop thinking about my ruined friendship with Trish. How am I going to talk or even look at her again? I feel like I'm about to cry but I honestly don't want to. I feel someone sit next to me on the piano bench and I look up to see Austin immediately wrap his arms around me. I bury my head in his chest and try not to cry. I'm breathing slowly trying not to burst into tears.

"It's okay Ally. It's okay." Austin says rubbing my back gently and soothingly. But honestly it wasn't okay. My best friend just started hating me and I don't think she'll ever forgive me.

I hear a groan from the doorway and Austin and I look up to see Dez regaining consciences. He sits up slowly and rubs his head in confusion. "I just had the weirdest dream." Dez said into the air. "Austin was helping Vanessa turn into Ally." Just as he said that he looked at us. "Oh." He said quietly realizing this wasn't a dream.

"Dude, you alright?" Austin asks Dez as we get up and walk to him. We each take one side of him and help him to his feet. The whole time Dez stared at me.

"Ally, why do you look like Vanessa?" Dez asked me.

"I am Vanessa." I tell him not understanding why he didn't get that. But hey it's Dez...

"Wait," Dez said skeptically. "That means my celebrity crush is my best friend's girl? What?" Dez said confused.

"Dez it's alright. You didn't know." Austin assured him patting me on the back.

"No it's not!" Dez protested. "You knew about how much I loved Vanessa! I feel so conflicted!" Dez said like a five year old.

Austin just chuckled. "Well you figure out those feelings. I'm going to try to find Trish." With that Austin left the practice room.

Dez turned back to me. "I'm sorry I said those things about Vanessa." Dez apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay Dez" I tell him.

"Okay," He says smiling like himself again. "So tell me, why do you have freckles?"

...

**TRISH POV** **(2)**

I turn around with a huff and storm out of Sonic Boom running away as fast as possible from the store. My head is spinning with what I just found out. Ally, my best friend in the world, was my worst enemy. Why didn't she tell me? First questions first though. Why did she steal Austin's record label?

I found the mall fountain **(3) **and sat at the edge of it trying to process my thoughts. Since it was the evening no one was around so I could think clearly. I can't believe my best friend was also my enemy. I feel so many emotions right now. I feel anger for her not telling me. Disappointment for never knowing and letting her know how much I hated her. Confusion for why she pulled this scheme off. Hurt for her not telling me a huge secret that Austin obviously knew. I especially felt guilt. I felt guilty for saying all those things about Vanessa and making Ally go through all the tormenting I caused Vanessa. If I knew, seriously if I knew, I would have never thought about this situation like this.

I remember when I first saw Vanessa. She was talking to Austin at the auditions. Austin shouldn't have been talking to the competition so I had to take action. When I met her I didn't think she was that bad. She was kind of sweet actually. But when I found out about her record deal I knew she was the enemy so I forced myself to hate her. When Austin said he was hanging out with Vanessa I knew something was up with her. Not to mention the crazy whackadoodle of a redhead obsessed over her every move. But thinking about it now it made sense why Ally never came to the auditions or the fair.

I sigh heavily and look out in the distance angry at myself. Next thing I know I feel someone sit next to me on the fountain and I turn to see Austin.

"What do you want?" I ask looking away from him.

"Well hello to you too." He says back jokingly.

I roll my eyes. "Now's not a good time to make any jokes."

"Sorry," He apologizes. "But why did you run away like that.

I sigh heavily once again. "Do you really not know why?" I question turning to face him. "I have apparently hated Ally for quite some time!" I exclaim throwing my head in my hands. "She must be pretty mad."

"Actually," Austin said. "She's really upset that you ran away. She thinks you hate her now."

I look back up at Austin now. "I don't know. I'm so lost right now." I tell him truthfully.

"And why are you lost?"

I think of a question that I really want an answer to. There are so many questions though I don't know what to ask. "Why did she do it?" I ask deciding to start with that.

"Well," Austin starts with looking off. "She said when she wanted to get over her stage fright you and Dez didn't believe in her. Remember that time in the car on the way back from my radio interview?"

I thought back to that day. I did laugh at her when she said she wanted to perform. I thought she was kidding and I was positive when Dez started laughing as well. _Never follow that bozo again... _

"I didn't think she meant it." I exclaim. "If I knew..."

"Don't blame yourself about this." Austin said nudging my arm with his elbow.

"I'm not. It's just I'm so overwhelmed. I just found out I've been hating my best friend." I explain. "How did you know?" I ask him remembering he was holding Ally's wig.

"I figured it out." He says with a smirk on his face.

I look at him with a confused face. "How?"

"I figured it out at the fair. She sang the song about her grandmother. When I begged you to let me go back stage I studied her face and saw her features clearer." He explained.

I smile a little. "Well, I certainly don't give you enough credit." I joke with him. "So she didn't tell you?"

"She didn't want to tell anyone," He says to me. "Especially with what we thought of her."

I nod my head understanding. "I honestly never hated Vanessa." I admit for the first time. It sounds weird saying that. After all the trash I said about her.

Austin raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

I nod my head. "Yes really. I just said I did because she got the record label and I was upset that you didn't."

"You're always determined to do whatever you want." He says to me. "You just wanted to hate Vanessa."

That makes sense. I do try to get my way a lot. Even when it comes to what I think. I never realized I did that until now. "I guess you're right..." I say thinking more. "And you know what?" I ask him and don't bother to wait for an answer. "I can't lose my best friend. I need to go talk to her."

He smiled at me. "That's what I think she wants you to do." I smile back at him.

"By the way thanks for listening." I say giving him a quick hug.

"No problem. Now let's go back to Sonic Boom."

...

ALLY POV

"That is not the reason why I'm a Ginger!" I say to Dez. "It was my mom's idea." Right now Dez and I are sitting on the counters of Sonic Boom and he is bombarding me with questions. He just asked me if Vanessa was a Ginger just because I secretly liked him...

"You can say what you want Ally." Dez says. "I'll keep this from Austin."

I roll my eyes at him. I was about to ask if he had any other questions that would make sense when I saw the doors open. I look to see Trish come in with Austin not far behind her. I get off the counter and we're staring directly at each other. It's easy to read the expression on her face. She doesn't look angry which I thought she would be feeling. She looks as if she is sorry.

As if we thought this at the same time we run towards each other. We wrap each other in a tight embrace and don't let go for a while.

"Ally I'm sorry I said those things about Vanessa!" Trish apologizes as we still hug. "I didn't know you were her!"

"It's okay Trish!" I assure her. "You didn't know."

"I still feel bad!" Trish says stubbornly. "You really are good. I'm sorry I laughed at you back then. I didn't think you were serious."

I loosen the embrace so I can look at her face now. "Trish-"

"I'm serious." She cuts me off. "I feel like a bad friend. I'm so sorry."

I smile at her. "You're my best friend. I will always forgive you." She smiles back and we go back to a tight embrace. I'm so glad I didn't lose Trish. She is my best friend and I didn't want to lose her over an alter ego incident.

"I'm glad they worked this out." I hear Austin say to Dez.

"Yeah," Dez replies to him. "By the way Austin. You might have some competition."

I stop hugging Trish and shoot a death glare at him like Trish would. He flinches.

"Anyways," Trish says. "Tell me about her!"

I then tell Trish everything with Austin and Dez listening. I tell her about making Vanessa, Chris Studios, the band, getting over my stage fright. She listened the whole time which was something new because she isn't that good of a listener. I feel so relieved. Now that Trish and Dez know I don't have to hide anything from my friends anymore. All my worries went away and it was good knowing they supported Vanessa.

I really do have great friends.

**And everything is happy! **

**(1) I think Oliver Oken when I wrote this**

**(2) This might be the only time you ever see someone else's POV! **

**(3) I think I said this before but I liked it when it was a fountain so it shall be a fountain!**

**My reply to KidloveAuslly: Thanks! **

**My reply to Tremu:  No problem! And yes I am! :-P Yeah Dez was caught off guard don't you think?**

**My reply to Auslly4ever: Thanks and here you go **

**My reply to FluffyBunny: Thanks a bunch! **

**My reply to Bubba: Lucky I updated before tomorrow ;-) **

**My reply to Guest: You know now! **

**My reply to Hi, Hola, Heyy, Hello, Hey: I see you are all the same person… Thanks for reviewing! **

**My reply to Guest: Here you go! **

**So how did you guys like Trish and Dez finding out? I for one loved how I did it! I know some of you already told me too!**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! **

**SeleStarz**


	19. The Studio's Visitors

**Hey guys, the week of over and the weekend is calling! Let's start it off right! **

**This chapter might look like a filler chapter but it has some surprises ;-) **

Today was another Wednesday after school at Chris Studios. I need to finish recording the eight songs for the album if I want to make the deadline that's next year. I didn't realize how much time has gone by because now it's the beginning of November and I have to record two more songs. I've been too busy making public appearances and doing interviews. Not to mention school and my extra curricular activities. I wonder how I was able to still be with my friends. I don't hang out with them as much and I'm glad they know about me being Vanessa. They understand that I can't spend that much time with them. But I do miss hanging out with them. I haven't seen Trish's new jobs lately and the only thing I know that's happened to Dez lately is that he's gotten over his celebrity crush on Vanessa. _Thank goodness..._ I haven't even spent that much time with Austin. I wish I could.

I was in the middle of writing a new song for the album. Charles and Jasmine weren't available today so I decided to try and write a song myself. So far I've gotten most of the music and lyrics done.

_"Maybe you should just say something. You haven't rehearsed. That leaves nothing."_ **(1) **I sang to myself trying to figure out the next set of lyrics I want. I heard someone open the door to the practice room and I look to see Ethan.

"Hey Vanessa how's the song coming?" He asks me sitting down in one of the chairs.

"It's coming out great!" I say happily. "I'll have it done in no time."

"That's great to hear." He says smiling.

"Hey Ethan?" I ask him starting to lose my French accent. He already knows I'm not really French so it's okay.

"Yeah?" He responds with raised eyebrows.

"Do you think I could invite my friends to come here? You know for one day?" I ask sheepishly. I have thought about doing that. I would love to have them come see me as Vanessa working. Besides, this could be a great time to spend time with my friends.

"Well, depends." He says thinking.

"I don't hang out with them as often except during school and sometimes the weekend. Don't worry they already know I'm two different people." I whisper the last part.

"Hm, when do you think the song will be done?"

I look it over. "Probably the end of the day." I guess.

He nods his head. "Okay, they can come on Friday. I want you recording the song with the band Friday." He answers.

"Thank you so much!" I gush out happily.

"It's nothing. I can't wait to meet them." With that he walks out of the practice room.  
I went back to my music trying to finish it so I could have it for Friday. I can't wait to tell my friends about this tomorrow. I see them all the time at school but it will be fun to have them at the studio.

...

The next day at school I went through my classes normally. When it was time for lunch I was glad. I need a break from all this learning. Plus I really want to tell my friends about going to the studio tomorrow.

I walk to the cafeteria taking my time this time. When I get there I see my friends already sitting at the table we've been sitting at for the year so far. I make my way over to them and take my usual seat next to Austin.

"Hey Ally." Austin greets me kissing my cheek. I smile at him.

"Ugh, not while we're eating!" Trish says over exaggerating.

"Aw c'mon Trish!" Austin pouts. Trish, Dez and I start laughing while he sends us a look.

"Anyways," I say trying to change the topic. "What are you guys doing tomorrow after school?"

"Well it's a Friday," Trish says thinking. "I think I might be starting to find jobs to keep me busy for the weekend." She says.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in the studio tomorrow?" Austin asks me.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about!" I explain and I get their full attention. "I wanted to invite you guys to Chris Studios for the day!" I tell them.

"Awesome sauce!" Dez exclaims happily.

"Great!" Austin says smiling.

"Okay I'm definitely going. Who cares about jobs?" Trish says making us all laugh.  
"Great! After school my mom can drive us all to the studio. Obviously I'll be Vanessa. I'll be recording a song too so that must mean the band will be there. You can meet them as well!"

"And Ethan Chris is fine with this?" Trish questions. I nod my head happily.

"Good. I want to meet this Jack guy." Austin says making a fist and punching his hand. I roll my eyes and smile at him.

"So it's settled." I state slamming my hand on the table. "We all go to Chris Studios tomorrow."

We continue lunch talking about what will happen tomorrow. They will get to see Vanessa work and they will meet the band as well. If Trish and Dez never knew we would have never been able to do this. I can't wait for tomorrow.

...

Friday came and I was looking forward to after school. My friends were all excited as well. I'm glad they all wanted to see Vanessa at work. When school was over I told all my friends to come over at four thirty so we can get to the studio by five. When I got home I started some of my weekend homework waiting for the time to go by. When it was finally three thirty my mom reminded me to get ready. As usual I went to Vanessa's closet and got out her outfit. This really wasn't a huge fancy occasion so I went with a baggy light green shirt with a star on it and dark blue denim short shorts. I got my black converse out as well. I went to the bathroom and put my contacts in. Once I was done my usual routine my mom was waiting downstairs for me already in her disguise.

"Are you sure you want to have your friends come to the studio?" My mom asks as she draws my freckles on.

"Yeah! I don't get to hang out with them much anymore." I tell her.

"But they are your friends. Not Vanessa's." My mom says making a point. "Wouldn't it seem weird to have your friends see you as Vanessa?"

"Well, Austin and Vanessa are friends. I could say I met Trish and Dez through him. Besides, no one from school will be at Chris Studios." I explain.

She sighs as she starts to get my wig on. "I guess that works." She says. I roll my eyes but smile. She's always thinking things through just in case something happens.

It was around four thirty when my mom finished and that means we had to wait for my friends. Austin and Dez came on time. Trish came five minutes late. I should have expected that considering its Trish…

We got in the car and drove the half hour to Chris Studios. The car was filled with excitement about going. Trish said she wanted to convince Ethan to give Austin a record deal and we had to scold her about it. I've been in the music business long enough to know that's not how it works. I know Austin understands because I sometimes tell him stories Ethan tells me about people doing just as Trish wanted to do.

We got to the studio in no time and my mom dropped us off at the front. We walked in and the security guard let us through as usual. I led them to the elevator and we went to the fourth floor. When we got out of the elevator Ethan was waiting for us in the waiting room.

"Ah, Vanessa. Nice to see you again." He said as we approached him. "I see you have your friends here."

"Yes, you already know Austin." I say remembering that they have met a few times.

"Nice to see you again." He says shaking his head.

"You too Mr. Chris."

"This is Trish." I say pointing to her.

"Nice to meet you Trish." Ethan says and I knew she wanted to say something about that record deal but luckily she didn't.

"And this is Dez." I say motioning to Dez.

"Hello Mr. Chris!" Dez says shaking his had roughly. I had to stop him at one point. Luckily Ethan didn't seem disturbed by his behavior.

"So are these your friends from school?" Ethan asks after meeting my friends.

"Yeah, that's the only time I get to hang out with them mostly." I tell him in my regular voice and he nods. I turn to my friends to see confused looks on their faces. "He knows." I tell them and they chorus with ohs. I giggle at their actions.

Ethan chuckles at us. "Okay, well I have to prepare the recording room for you. Why don't you show your friends around before you warm up?" He tells me and I nod. He then heads into the recording room and I show my friends around the space. A while later when I finished I saw the band come in for the recording session.

"Hey Vanessa!" Isabel exclaims as we share a quick hug.

"Hey guys," I greet them.

"So who's this?" Kendrick says motioning to my friends.

"Oh they're my friends from Miami. You all know Austin. But this is Trish and Dez." I say. "Guys, this is the band. Jack, Roy, Isabel and Kendrick."

They exchange their hellos and nice to meet yous. Just then Ethan came out of the recording studio.

"So I see everyone knows each other now," Ethan says and we nod our heads. "That's good. Vanessa, Dianne is here to work on the song a little bit before you record. Why don't you warm up first before we start recording?" He suggests.

"Okay," I respond and Ethan nods before going back into the recording studio. I turn back to my friends. "I'll be with my vocal coach. You can hang with the band right now." I tell them and they nod.

I head into the practice to see Dianne ready to work with me. We do warm ups, work on strategy and go over the song a few times. After quite some time I was ready to get working on the new song. When Dianne let me go I left the practice room to see how my friends were interacting with the band.

I saw that Austin and Jack were having a conversation together. I found that funny considering what happened before the summer ended. They seemed to be happily talking. I then saw that Dez and Roy were getting along pretty well. They were currently laughing about something that I don't know about. When I looked over at Trish I was surprised to see Kendrick's arm around her shoulders. She seemed to be giving him a dazed look and I couldn't help but think how cute they look together. **(2)**

Next thing I know I saw the recording studio doors open and Isabel walks out. "Ethan wants Kendrick next." She announces to us. Kendrick looks back at Trish before getting up and going into the recording studio. I see Isabel with a confused look kind of like the one I had when I saw them. When he gets in the recording studio I see Isabel glance at me and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

We both head over to the couch Trish was sitting on and sit on either side if her. She looks at us skeptically as we both had huge smiles on our faces probably creeping her out. "Um, may I help you guys?" She asked weirdly.

"What's up with you and Kendrick?" I ask curiously.

"Uh, what do you mean?" She asks quickly trying to cover something up.

"She means why were you guys all smiley together?" Isabel asks now. There's a long pause from Trish.

"Well," Trish says still contemplating with herself. "I might just so happen to think he's cute?" Isabel and I look at each other and coo. "Oh stop guys!" She says to us.

"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed of." I assure her.

"Yeah," Isabel says agreeing with me. "And I bet Kendrick thinks you're cute too." Isabel tells her. "I mean, I haven't seen Kendrick all smiley before. He's more of mysterious person that doesn't laugh as often."

"Really?" Trish asks. "He didn't seem like that when we talked."

Isabel and I exchange another look. I knew we both thought the same thing. _He is showing her his true self. _

The rest of the day at the studio was spent with the band and my friends. I did get to record and we managed to finish the song today! I really like how it came out too! At the end of the day we said goodbye to the band and my mom picked us up to drive us home.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Austin exclaimed once we were driving back home.

"I know! Roy is an awesome dude!" Dez said happily.

"And I found out Jack isn't that bad a guy." Austin says and I swat his arm playfully knowing what he was talking about.

"I just so happen to know who had a good time with a certain someone." I say and look at Trish to see her texting on her phone. "What are you doing Trish?" I ask.

"Texting Kendrick." She says without looking up from her phone.

"Ooh is someone secretly dating this Kendrick?" Dez sing singed to her.

"Watch it freckles!" Trish snaps looking away from her phone for only a moment before looking back down. Dez jumps a little at her reaction.

"I'm just going to pretend that was towards Vanessa." Dez states shrugging it off.

"You know I'm not really a Ginger right?" I ask him making sure I'm using my regular voice.

"I know. It's just easier to put it on someone else." He says. _To think he used to really like Vanessa... _

"Hey I have a question." Austin says and I give him my attention. "Does the band know about the Ally being Vanessa thing?" He asked.

I shake my head. "I haven't told them." I tell them.

"Are you going to?" Dez asks this time.

I think about it before I shake my head no. "Nope." I say popping the p.

"Then why do we know?" Dez asks.

"Don't you remember? Austin figured it out and you and Trish walked in on me taking off my wig." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Dez says with a smile and I roll my eyes at him.

We continue the drive home and when we get to my house my friends said goodbye before they left. I headed back into my house and immediately took off my wig. I went upstairs thinking about how my friends and the band bonded.  
I never thought I would see that coming.

**Okay, this was just a little filler chapter but it did have some funny points in my opinion**

**(1) This is a part of Real With Me by Cady Groves**

**(2) Aha think about it… Raini and Rocky… awkward!**

**My reply to Bubba: You're welcome! Thanks a bunch! **

**My reply to KidloveAuslly: No problem! **

**Reply to Guest: I know right? :-P **

**Thanks guys so much for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys didn't think my story was boring. We don't want that. But I have more ideas for this story so just you wait! **

**Next chapter spoiler: Ally's birthday! :-P**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! For more spoilers and/or random questions at the end of each chapter! **

**SeleStarz**


	20. Happy Birthday Ally! and Vanessa!

**Hey again! I'm procrastinating on my homework for this update! :-P**

**Please read the A/N at the bottom of this chapter too. But right now just read the chapter! **

I woke up to the blazing alarm clock as usual. I smiled as I shut off the sound. I quickly got out of bed and made my way to the showers. I couldn't stop my smile. Today was my sixteenth birthday! November 29th. **(1) **I'm so happy to finally be sixteen! I couldn't wait to start my day! After school Ethan said he would have a birthday surprise for me. It's also Vanessa's birthday. I did that so it would be easier to know how old she is. She has to be the same age as Ally. I wonder what Ethan got me...

I finished my shower and got ready for the school day. I decided to wear my favorite outfit. It was a navy blue strapless dress with flowers all over them. I wore a green v-neck under the dress and brushed my curly brown hair. I went downstairs for breakfast where my mom made me birthday pancakes. As she does every year. I thank her for them and eat them quickly.

I left for the bus a little after and went to the bus stop to see Trish waiting. She greeted me with a happy birthday and I thanked her. I'm really excited for later today. On the way to school we talked about how my day would go. After Vanessa goes to the studio my parents let me have my friends over for dinner and cake. I didn't want to have a giant sweet sixteen like many other teenage girls. I just wanted my friends and family around to make the day special.

We get to school and I went to my locker with Trish by my side the whole time. I put thing away that I didn't need at the moment and got things I needed and put them in my book bag. When I closed my locker I turned to see a certain blonde staring at me with a smile.

"Well hello to you too." I said.

He chuckled before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek. "Happy birthday Ally." He said after he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him. "Where's Dez?"

"Oh he's over there with those Vanessa fans." He said. Trish, Austin and I looked over to see Dez with those girls we saw the first day of school.

"What's he still doing with them?" Trish asked confused. "I thought he wasn't obsessed with Vanessa anymore."

"Yeah but he likes to tell them that he knows her very well." Austin explained. I look back over to them and notice the girls dazed at what he was saying.

I sigh and shake my head. "Wait to use knowing my secret." I say jokingly.

"Hey at least he isn't saying those weird obsessive things about Vanessa anymore." Austin said.

"True," I say thinking a little. "So you guys are coming over later today?" I asked wanting to change the subject.

"Of course." Austin said as we started walking away from my locker.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to see what I got you." Trish said happily. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Knowing her she probably got me something she would like...

I spent the rest of the day in my classes. My class mates and teachers would wish me a happy birthday and I would thank them for that. I was happy to get out of school in the afternoon. I got home and immediately went to Vanessa's closet to become her once again. I decided to wear something more formal today and chose a blue strapless sun dress. I put a white jean jacket over it and wore my black flats. After getting my contacts in my mom helped me with hair and makeup and I was set to go to the studio. We drove off and once we got there my mom dropped me off.

I walked into the elevator that would bring me up to the fourth floor. The whole time up I was curious to what Ethan wanted to surprise me with. I'm not a huge fan of surprises. I like to know what will happen. I guess I'll just have to wait to find out.

The elevator ride wasn't that long. I got out of the elevator and made my way to the waiting room. When I got there I saw Ethan there with Lynn.

"Hey it's the birthday girl!" Ethan exclaimed as he saw me. I smiled and he gave me a hug.

"Thanks Ethan." I said smiling.

"Happy birthday Vanessa." Lynn told me handing me a small box. "From everyone in the studio." I open the cover to reveal a nice little charm bracelet. I take it out of the box to admire the bracelet up close. "The microphone is from Dianne," Lynn explains pointing to the charm. "The treble clef is from Charles, the bass clef is from Jasmine, the peace sign is from Cathy and Kyle, the number one Ethan and the guitar is from me."

I admire it a little bit more before I put it on my wrist and smile at both them. "Wow thanks guys." I say giving them hugs.

"And this is from the band." Ethan said handing me a wrapped present. I carefully open it to reveal a picture of all five of us. We were at the charity fair when this was taken. It was after the concert when all the fans dispersed. Around the wooden frame I saw that the band had their signatures on it.

"I'm going to need to thank them later." I say out loud.

Ethan nods. "Now are you ready for the surprise?" Ethan asks happily.

"This wasn't the surprise?" I asked eagerly.

"Nope," Ethan says shaking his head. "It's in the practice room. I know you'll love it."  
I'm getting really curious now. I put the picture down and slowly make my way to the practice room. I look through the clear doors to see someone at the piano bench. They had dark, long, brown, way hair and I saw they were wearing a green graphic tee and short shorts. Curious to whom the person was I open the door. The person turned and I gasped. I would recognize those green eyes anywhere.

"Mary Bradmon?" **(2) **I ask with excitement filled in my voice. She smiled happily nodding her head and stood up from the piano bench. I almost ran over to her.

"Hello Vanessa." She said in a nice voice. I still can't believe my favorite singer is here.

"Mary! Oh my gosh you know me?" I ask trying to process the thought of seeing her.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I just so happen to know your name." She started laughing and I did too. I know she was being sarcastic. That's part of her personality and I knew that pretty well from watching her interviews. "I'm kidding Vanessa. I love your songs." She says sweetly.

"Thanks so much!" I say filled with excitement because Mary was a fan of me. "I love your songs as well. My favorite has to be Stronger." **(3) **I gush out.

"Oh yeah I love that one too!" She says back.

"So why are you here? I thought you were in L.A." I ask remembering her record label after Chris Studios was in L.A.

"Well," Ethan said joining our conversation. "I gave Mary here a call and told her about how big of a fan you are of her."

"Yeah," Mary said confirming his words. "So I took a small break from my work right now and came here to meet you."

"Oh my gosh that's amazing!" I say happily.

"But that's not all." Ethan says.

"It isn't?" I ask giving him a questioning look.

"Nope. I talked to Mary and her current music producer in L.A and we agreed to let you guys sing a duet for the album!"

I gasped in excitement once again. Singing a duet with Mary Bradmon? That's a dream come true! "Really?" I asked smiling so wide.

"Yeah. I can't wait to work with you." Mary said with a smile.

"If that's okay with you." Ethan says. I'm surprised he had to ask.

"Of course it's okay with me!" I yell out.

Ethan nods his head. "Great. Now that song is going to finish of the album. You can write it another day. Mary is going to be here all week. But for now get to know each other." Ethan says leaving us in the practice room.

We continue to talk getting to know each other. I found out more about Mary. She started singing at five and didn't get signed by Ethan until she was thirteen. When her three year contract ended she got another offer in L.A and left for there. I also found out about how random she is. She tended to bring up random topics to talk about never sticking to one topic. We found out how alike our styles are except for the fact that she has to wear something green with her outfits. She showed me her green converse she always has on.

Around five my mom came to pick me up so we could go home. I sadly said goodbye to Mary. But we would see each other Monday so I was excited for that. When I got in the car I instantly told my mom about Mary. She was surprised that Ethan did something like that for my birthday. When we got home I saw that my friends were here already. I walked into my house to see them sitting around the living room waiting for me. I told them I would be right back and went upstairs. I put the picture frame on one of my burrows in my room and took off the charm bracelet. I took off my wig and brushed down my brown curls. I took out my blue contacts making my eyes go back to their normal shade of brown. I got out of Vanessa outfit and got back into my navy blue flower dress. I cleaned off my fake freckles before making my way back downstairs.

I went into the living room and started to talk to my friends who were here for my birthday. I told them all about Mary still filled with excitement about meeting her. They were really surprised to hear about that and I wouldn't blame them. I was surprised too. Seeing Mary must have been my best birthday present ever!

At one point my mom called my friends and I into the kitchen so we could have dinner. My parents ordered Chinese food... I love Chinese food! We ate our food talking the whole time. It was one of the best dinners ever. At the end of the meal we all cleaned up. Well, my parents, Austin and I cleaned up. Trish was texting on her phone. She was probably talking to Kendrick. They haven't stopped texting! Dez on the other hand wasn't allowed to help. My mom was afraid he would break one of the dishes. _She would think that..._

After that was done we went back into the living room and my mom and dad got their gift out for me. I guess my friends did the same.

"Happy birthday Ally." My dad said handing me a wrapped gift. I knew this was from both my mom and dad. I opened it carefully and saw a leather book. It looked just like my songbook except it had a V on the front.

"This is a book for Vanessa," My mom said. "We figured it would be easier to write your thoughts separately." **(4) **

I smiled at my parents. "Thanks guys." I said giving my parents a hug. I sat back down and Trish shoved her gift onto my lap.

"Open mine next!" Trish exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I took the bag and took out what was inside. I unwrapped the tissue paper to see two new skirts; Ally's style. One was a plain red one with black at the waist. The other was black and polka dotted. I loved them both.

"Wow thanks Trish!" I say happily giving her a hug. I have to say. I thought Trish was going to get something I wouldn't want.

Dez wanted me to open his gift next. He handed me his gift and I opened it. I stared at the random pack of gumballs he gave me. "I got you gumballs! You know? For when you want gum!" Dez said happily.

I rolled my eyes and smile at him. "Thanks Dez." I said giving him a hug.

I saw Austin with a small box. "Happy birthday Ally." He said handing it to me. I smiled at him and opened the box. There was a silver necklace with an A on it. I took it out and gazed at how pretty it looked.

"Wow," I said still looking at the gift. I could see my parents were impressed as well.

"Here," Austin said putting his hand out. I put the necklace in his hand and he put it on for me. When it was on I looked at it again and then back at Austin.

"Thanks Austin." I say giving him a kiss on the cheek. I could see my dad look uncomfortable but I didn't really care at the moment.

We later on had a cake my mom made for my birthday. It was chocolate; my favorite! They sang happy birthday to me and we all enjoyed the cake. After that was done it was well into the evening. We planned on watching a movie in a little while but right now I was sitting in the kitchen listening to my parents talk. While I looked through Vanessa's songbook I started to get some ideas for the duet Mary and I were supposed to sing together and I wrote them down. I wanted to make the song really upbeat and catchy so that's what I was aiming for. At one point though I saw someone sit next to me and I looked up to see Austin.

"Hey." I said to him with a smile. "Where are Trish and Dez?" I ask.

"In the living room." Austin says and I look over there to see them well into an argument.  
I rolled my eyes. "I should have known they would do that."

"Having a good birthday?" Austin asked me.

"Oh my gosh, yes." I say happily. "I think this is the best birthday I've ever had." That's true. I don't really have birthday parties anymore. I just glad that I got to spend it with my friends and family.

He smiles once again. "That's good." I nod my head and there was a random moment of silence. "Hey, um, can I talk to you privately?" He asked awkwardly.

"Uh, okay. I think we won't be watching that movie in a while." I say and stand up. I led Austin upstairs to my bedroom. I walked in and put Vanessa's book on top of my own song book. I look back at Austin to see him close the door. _Weird..._

"Okay, so what did you want to tell me?" I ask. He makes his way over to me and I see what must be nervousness. I haven't seen him like that since I found out he knew I was Vanessa...

"Ally, I have another present for you." Austin said looking down.

"Okay?" I say confused. He didn't have anything with him. "What is it?"

He looks back up to me and I see his eyes glistening. He stares at me for a few moments. Next thing I know I feel him grab my upper arms and he leans in quickly. My eyes widen when I feel his lips touch mine. My heart beat speeds up and I feel the butterflies in my stomach that I always feel around him. After a moment of shock I finally relax into the kiss. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling. He lets go of my arms and wraps his around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck. I realized that this was my first kiss with Austin and the thought of that made me smile into it. I felt him smile as well. **(5) **

We pull apart after what seems like forever and I stare back up at him with a smile plastered on my face. "So was that my birthday present?" I asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Well, yeah." He says returning the smile.

I put my head on his chest. "You're amazing." I say into his shirt. I feel his head rest on mine and the grip around my waist tightens a little. I don't think meeting Mary was the best birthday present ever anymore. It's now this moment here with Austin that I know I will never forget.

"Austin? Ally?" I hear my mom call. "We're going to start the movie."

I pull away from Austin's embrace and take his hand as we walk out of my room. We go downstairs to join my parents, Trish and Dez. We watched them movie together and by the end my friends had to go home. I said bye to them and thanked them for spending the day with me.

This had to be the best birthday ever.

**Okay who loved this chapter? This is simply one of my favorites!**

**(1) This is really Laura Marano's birthday. **

**(2) This is Ausllyluvr's OC! **

**(3) I just used the title of Kelly Clarkson's song. Yes, in this story it's Mary's song. **

**(4) Someone suggested this to me but idk who! I give credit to the person though! **

**(5) Their first kiss was supposed to be at the park right after Austin told Ally he knew she was Vanessa. But I did this instead. :-P **

**My reply to KidloveAuslly: Thanks a bunch and maybe we'll see! **

**My reply to ILoveCupcakes: I don't know will they? :-P Lolz thanks for assuring me I'm not boring you! **

**My reply to Bubba: Thanks **

**Okay I must tell you guys something. It's getting really difficult to write more chapters! It's coming to the point where my writing is catching up with my updating! So what I'm going to do from now on is update when I finish writing a chapter for this story. I promise I will not die! I know where I want this story to go! So if I don't update in a long time don't be mad! I'm trying my best! So to motivate me you should…**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! Thanks for doing this before too **

**SeleStarz**


	21. And the Album is Finally Out!

**Remember when I said I wouldn't update this story until I finish a chapter? Yeah… it took me three weeks to complete a chapter… that proves how much time I have now.**

**It is really sad that I don't have time for this story anymore. But I will keep going! I'm not letting you guys down! Vanessa still has more adventures to face! :-P**

**But on another note… DID ANYONE SEE COSTUMES AND COURAGE LAST NIGHT?! I died… Austin as Cake Man was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen… And let's not forget Austin and Ally's duet? Sounds like a Vanessa Rose plot line huh? **

**Anyways… read this chapter! **

I can't believe the week's gone by so fast! Today is the last day I'm going to see Mary! I'm going to miss hanging out with her. Well, let's not think about that now. Let's just enjoy the last day of recording.

On Monday Mary and I started our song writing process. It was hard concentrating though. Mary would think something completely off topic causing us to delay. That whole day I was thinking: _Now I know why the guys get so distracted_. We managed to get a good song by Wednesday and we practiced to a few times together. Mary and I decided to call the song Give it Up. **(1)** This has to be one of the best songs I've ever written! Right now we are wrapping up the process of recording. We've spent the day with the band recording the song and it was just a blast. Mary is an awesome person to be around. I would say she became friends with the band and I pretty quickly.

Mary and I were finishing up the last part of the song together. It was a really long note and I had some trouble at first holding it. But Mary helped and I eventually got it. We finally got the song recorded after she helped me.

"That's a wrap!" Ethan says outside the booth. Mary and I cheer and high five.

"That was great!" I exclaim as Mary and I walk out of the recording booth.

"I know! I had so much fun!" Mary says in the same tone as me.

"Well, that wrapped up recording the album." Ethan says to me. I sigh happily knowing I won't have to go through anymore recording processes for a while.

"Wow, you must love recording." Mary said sarcastically causing us to laugh. "Don't worry I hated it too. But you get used to it after a while."

"Oh geez," I mumble shaking my head.

"Well the band had to leave early so it's just the two of you left." Ethan tells us.

"Oh and I have to catch a flight early tomorrow!" Mary said sadly.

"Aw is it really that time now?" I ask sadly.

"I'm afraid so," Mary replied. "I have to go back sooner or later. I need to finish my own work."

"I'm going to miss you." I say.

"Hey, it's not like we won't ever talk to each other again. We have each others phone numbers. We can talk all the time." She assures me.

"I guess your right." I say with a smile.

"But seriously I will miss you." Mary says and we hug.

"I'll miss you too." I say and we break the hug.

"Thank you for having me come back Ethan," Mary says facing him now. "It was great to see you again."

"It was great to see you too," Ethan says patting Mary's back. "Now we have to get you guys going. I have a song to edit."

...

I can't believe it's time for my album to finally come out! The time has flown by so fast. After Mary left we did keep in touch. We text whenever we can. While I was waiting for my album to come out I spent time in my school work. I have to say it was a nice break to not be Vanessa all the time. I finally got to spend more time with my friends and hang out with Austin.

I had a good Christmas and New Years that I spent with my family. Now it's 2013 and I'm ready for the New Year! To start the New Year off my album will be coming out! The anticipation of waiting for it to come out was unbearable but I managed to hold on.  
It was now January 12th. The day my album came out into stores. I was so excited to get to the studio today. Ethan said he'll have a copy for me so I won't have to go and buy it. I was currently being driven by my mom to the studio already prepped up as Vanessa.

"I can't believe your album is finally out!" My mom gushes.

"I know me either." I say back.

"Make sure you show it to me once you get back in the car." My mom says.

"Don't worry I will." I assure my mom. With that we pull into Chris Studios. My mom drops me off and I find Lynn in the lobby waiting for me. She said Ethan wanted me in his office today so we both go to the elevator and make our way to the fifth floor. Once there she leads me to his office. _I haven't been in here since I first started off..._

When I enter the room I see Ethan at his desk and his two assistants sitting on the couches. "Vanessa," Ethan says standing from his desk. "Please take a seat." I do as he tells me and sit in one of the white chairs in front of his desk. He sits back down. "Are you excited?" He asks me eagerly.

"Of course! It's my first album!" I say back.

"Kyle, why don't you give the album to her?" He asks him. Kyle comes up to me and hands me a CD case. I stared at it amazed. The cover of the album was of me in the white dress from the beach. They chose the picture where they had a drawn heart around me. On the bottom of the case it said my name in cursive letters. I turned it around to the back to see one of the pictures of me from the boardwalk. I was looking off into the distance wearing sunglasses. I looked at the order of the album.

1. Make it in America  
2. Every Time we Touch  
3. I Miss You  
4. Got Dynamite  
5. Best Friends Brother  
6. Can't Stay Away (Ft. Austin Moon)  
7. Real with Me  
8. Give it Up (Ft. Mary Bradmon) **(2) **

"Wow," I say overwhelmed. "This is absolutely amazing!"

"I thought you would like it." Ethan says with a smile. "Now I have a big announcement to make."

"What's that?" I ask curiously looking up from the album.

"How would you feel if I told you that you might be having a summer tour?" He asks. My mouth hangs open in shock.

"Really?" I asked after I processed what he said. He nods his head. "Wait, why do you say might?"

"Well, it's certain," Ethan starts explaining. "I just have to get you sponsors and we need to get the marketing team working on everything. I also just so happen to know that Mary wants to be your opening act."

"Shut up!" I say happily standing up from my chair.

"I can't its true!" Ethan says happily. I start to dance happily. Although, I still can't dance. I basically look like I'm having a seizure in his office. I stop once I notice everyone staring at me oddly.

"That's my dancing," I say awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm still not good at that."

Ethan chuckles. "Don't worry. I know a choreographer who will make sure you can dance by the time your tour is here." **(3) **

"Oh, great." I say not enthusiastically. Just then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and I see Austin's name on my phone. "Can I?" I ask Ethan.

"Sure but don't tell them about the tour. We want that classified until we get tour dates and other things." Ethan tells me. I nod my head and answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey is it Ally or Vanessa?" Austin asks me.

"Oh it's Ally." I say dropping my French accent.

"Hey Ally! You should see the line at Sonic Boom!" He exclaims.

"There's a line? Is my dad okay? Why is there a line?" I asked with worry.

I heard Austin chuckle from the other end. "Yes your dad is fine and the line is for Vanessa's album." Austin exclaims.

My eyes widen. "Is it seriously that popular?" I ask with excitement.

"Yeah! I'm also with Trish and Dez in the practice room and they are currently on myTunes." Austin says.

"You're trending!" I hear Trish yell from a distance. My mouth is open in disbelief. I didn't think my album would be that popular.

"Wow that's amazing." I say still stunned.

"I know I'm really proud of you Ally." Austin says and I can't help but smile.

"Thanks Austin that means a lot."

"Well I have to go. Dez just ran downstairs and I don't want him harassing the customers." Austin tells me. We say bye and I hang up.

"Well, I'm apparently trending." I tell Ethan.

"I would expect that. Vanessa you are now the next big thing!" Ethan says. I take in what he says and can't believe how far I've come as Vanessa.

I'm the next big thing.

**So did anyone like the outcome? I know it's been a while. But I've done another sum up of all my chapters and there will be 27 at least! If there's less that means I officially ran out of time… **

**Give it Up is sung by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande**

**(2) I've already disclaimed all these songs… But this is the order of the album. Each song was mentioned in a previous chapter. **

**(3) I know right? Ally dancing good? Impossible… **

**My reply to Bubba: Thanks for understanding **

**My reply to KidLoveAuslly: I'm trying! **

**My reply to ILoveCupcakes: I hope you're happy right now **

**My reply to Fleurdelys26: Ikr?! **

**Like before I won't be updating until I finish a chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long. But your reviews really do motivate me! I really appreciate all of you who take the time! It means a lot. So for now…**

**Review! Favorite! Alert! **

**SeleStarz**


	22. Paparazzi Have Great Timing

**Hey guys! I'm back! Long time no see huh? Well, blame my life… You know school? I know we all have that in our lives. **

**These next three chapters are what I call "Auslly fillers". There chapters that are supposed to lead to the tour later on in this story. Also, I have an A/N at the end of this chapter. But let's read on first… **

Things have been going great for Vanessa since the album came out. Ethan got me to do more public appearances. I've done a few more radio interviews, photo shoots for magazines and even some CD signings. When I'm out as Vanessa I keep getting people following me around. Ethan did his best to prevent them from following me so I was grateful for that.

I still can't believe how well the album sold! It was number one on myTunes for a whole week! That was unbelievable! To top off all the good news Vanessa's been getting my tour was confirmed. Ethan got the Mall of Miami to be one of our sponsors for the tour. They are currently working on location dates for my summer tour.

I still wrote some new songs for Vanessa because Ethan said after the tour he wants to start a follow up album with more songs. I agreed with him completely. I would go to the studio to rehearse some routines for my summer tour. Yes, I had to dance. I remember meeting the dance instructor, Richard. He told me to show him my best moves when we first started. I showed him my terrible dancing. He didn't seem too pleased but he said he will make me better; no matter how long it took!

It's been almost a month now and I've been practicing dance routines with Richard for a while. I don't know how but actually made me a decent dancer! I'm able to do a few dance moves without the fear of hurting someone in the process! Ethan hired backup dancers for the tour as well and I've been practicing with them. I also have been practicing my music with the band so we can prepare for the tour. On top of all that I'm still going to school as Ally and am maintaining a GPA of 3.9 and have stayed in the book club and student council.

So to sum up my life right now: I'm a huge mess!

Today I had yet another CD signing at a music store in Hollywood called Beat It. **(1) **I met some pretty cool fans once again. At the end of the signing I was relieved I was able to go home! I got into the car with my mom and we started to drive away from Beat It. Since I had a signing session today I wasn't required to rehearse today and I was thankful. I could go home and start my weekend homework!

We didn't drive that far when I turned around to see a black van behind us. I turned back around and watched Hollywood go by. But when I turned around again I saw the same car following us. That started to freak me out but I shrugged it off thinking the car was just trying to get somewhere. After we made it back into Miami I turned around again and saw the black car still on our tracks.

"Um Mom?" I questioned trying not to sound frightened.

"Is everything okay Ally?" She asked me.

"No, do you see that car behind us?" I ask.

"Yeah I saw that car since we left Hollywood. I think it's a fan trying to follow you home." She explained.

"Oh my gosh." I stutter freaking out a little. This is the first time I've had a fan follow me and I was afraid if we went home they would stalk me and find out Vanessa is my alter ego!

"Relax sweetie," My mom assures me. "I'll just drive around until they get tired of following us." This made me relax a bit more.

She continued to drive around Miami. I would say she drove around quite a few times. After what seemed like forever I turn around once again and see the black car! _Oh my gosh!_ Now I'm freaking out again.

"I can't seem to lose them," My mom says sensing my panic. "What should I do?"

"I don't know!" I shout a little too loudly. I started thinking of ideas. At one point I had a good one. "Oh, what if you drop me off at Austin's?" I ask.

My mom gave me a puzzled look. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because all my fans know that Vanessa is friends with Austin. It would just look like I was visiting a friend. After you drop me you could drive around until they leave you alone." I explained.

My mom sighed. "Okay, but text Austin first so he knows." I do as she tells me.

To: Austin  
From: Vanessa  
its Ally! Can I come over? A fan is following me!

To: Vanessa  
From: Austin  
Sure np!

"He's okay with it." I tell my mom and she nods her head. We drive off to the direction of Austin's house and I still see the black car driving behind us. When we pull into Austin's drive way I see him open his front door. I quickly thank my mom before running out the car and into his house. Austin closed the door once I got inside and I looked out the window and saw the black car driving off. I sigh in relief.

"What happened?" Austin asked from behind me.

"I just got out of a CD signing and a fan was following me. I didn't want them to know where I lived so I thought it would be a good idea to come here instead because my fans know we are friends." I explain to him.

He nods his head. "I see. Do you need me to drive you home?" He asks me.

I smile up at him. "Thanks so much! But can we wait a few minutes just in case the fan is still around?" I ask.

"Anything for my 'friend'." he said putting air quotes on friend. I rolled my eyes as we started laughing.

...

The next day I was working my first shift in Sonic Boom since my album came out. My life as Vanessa has been really busy and I was actually grateful to not be her right now. I just finished selling another one of Vanessa's albums to an eleven year old girl with her mother. I look over to the couches to see Trish absorbed in a gossip magazine.

"Trish, why do you read those things?" I ask as I make my way towards her.

"Because!" Trish starts turning towards me. "They are pretty useful! They do hold the truth."

I raise my eyebrow at her and look at the article. "Do you really think Justin Bieber is cheating on Selena Gomez?" I ask reading the title of one of the articles. **(2) **

She looks back at the magazine. "It could be possible." She says.

Roll my eyes and turn to see Austin and Dez come into the store. I leave Trish and make my way towards them.

"Hey Ally," Austin says giving me a quick kiss. "Did you have any problems with fans after I dropped you off?" Austin asks me in a whisper.

"Nope not at all," I say happily. "That however was the weirdest thing a fan has done."

"Really?" Austin asks surprised. "Once I had someone literally walk into my house." Austin told me.

"What happened?" I asked a little too worried.

Austin started laughing. "I went to defend myself and hit Dez with my baseball bat." Austin said.

"Yeah," Dez jumps in rubbing the back of his head. "Now I know to knock."

I laugh a little at his statement. "Well, I don't think we have anything to worry about." I say to them.

"Uh Ally?" I hear Trish say with a worried tone. She walks up to us still looking at the magazine.

"Trish! I don't care if Laura and Ross actually did get together! **(3) **Like I said it's nothing." I say a little annoyed.

She looks up at me. "That's not what I want to tell you." She said shaking her head.

"What is it?" Austin asks Trish. She hands him the magazine and points something out. His eyes go wide and he looks at me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Trust me Ally," Austin says giving the magazine back to Trish. "You don't want to know."

I look at him irritated. "Austin why are you freaked out?" I ask him.

"This," Trish says handing me the magazine. The first thing I see on the paper was an article claiming Austin and Vanessa are dating.

**It's Kind of a cliffhanger I guess… But I'll update ASAP. **

**(1) I made this name up :-P**

**(2) I just had to… **

**(3) I'm not a Raura shipper. But I had to do that for you guys who are… your welcome **

**My reply to Bubbleslolz- I hope you didn't hurt yourself too much! Was I really your first fanfic? That's awesome! **

**My reply to Bubba- I know but it's technically Ally's album when you think about it. I mean they're the same person after all **

**My reply to KidloveAuslly- I bet if you look up random survey you'll find me. I made two of them. **

**My reply to ILoveCupcakes- Thanks for understanding **

**My reply to emilicious- Here you go! By the way, awesome name **

**Okay, here's the news. I have decided to make this story 26 chapters only. I was planning on more. But I honestly have no more time to write this story. I'm thinking about not writing anymore multi-chapters because of all the time I have. I will still read fanfics and write one-shots. Not to mention, finish this story. But my life is taking over and I have no time for writing fanfics. Please don't hate me for my decision. But I'll be wrapping this story up soon. I would never leave you guys hanging! So please review! They motivate me to continue writing. I'm currently working on an awesome epilogue! **

**Review! Alert! Favorite! See you guys later **

**SeleStarz**


	23. Fixing The Situation

**When I think about it I really shouldn't have split this chapter up. I did leave it at a bad cliffhanger too so… Here's the next part of the last chapter I guess… :-P **

"What?" I yell grabbing the magazine completely and walking in another direction. I looked at the article carefully and was terrified at the end.

_-February 3rd we caught what looks like Vanessa Rose getting dropped off at none other than overnight internet sensation Austin Moon's house. Now why was she there? It seems that Vanessa and Austin have been secretly hanging out quite a few times. Just like the photos from the summer. It was denied by Vanessa on the Helen Show and she claimed that Austin was dating someone named Ally. Possibly the Ally Dawson who is his songwriter. But we have never seen them together in public nor was it confirmed by Austin or Ally themselves. Is there truly a Vaustin?  
_  
After reading the short little paragraph I freaked out. But what made me almost stop breathing was the picture they used as proof. It was from yesterday when my mom dropped me off at Austin's because I thought a fan was following me! _Why was I so stupid?_ That person must have only been following us to get something out me! I shouldn't have gone to Austin's...

"Oh my gosh." I breath out looking back at them.

Austin and Trish look at me with worried expressions. "Aha, it holds the truth?" Trish says trying to lighten mood but accidentally made it heavier.

I'm still staring at them and shock is filled all over my body. I feel like I'm over exaggerating but I can't help it! I made a huge mistake! I can tell Austin notices my panic state I'm currently in. "Uh, we need to get you upstairs." Austin says quickly. He starts to guide me up to the practice room with Trish not far behind.

"Hey what about me?" I hear Dez yell. "I don't know what's going on!"

"Just watch the store!" Austin yells back as we get to the top of the stairs. He opens the practice room door and we walk inside. Trish closes the door once she is inside too.

"Ally?" Trish asks slowly gazing at me. "Are you okay? You haven't changed expressions." It's true that I haven't. I'm still in too much shock for being in the tabloids for the first time.

I then do something really out of context. I grab onto Austin and start to bang my head against his chest. _Why did I do this?_ I honestly have no idea. I guess I really needed to release my feelings out someway. **(1) **

"Why, am, I, so, DUMB?" I yell into his chest in between bangs. I really need to stop. I'm taking this way too seriously. I mean it's only a tabloid. That everyone reads. That people will judge others on...

"Ally calm down!" Austin says grabbing my shoulders so I stop banging my head against his chest and look at him. He then slowly wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest trying not to cry. I'm so overwhelmed I can't believe I haven't burst into tears yet! Austin rubs my hair and whispers soothing words into my ear. I have to say that calmed me down a lot. But my head was still spinning with thoughts.

"I feel so dumb..." I mumble calmly into his chest.

He loosens the grip so he can look at me. "Ally you are not dumb," He says soothingly. "You didn't know that person was from the tabloids."

"Yeah it's not your fault." Trish adds in wanting to help out. I just nod my head understanding what they mean.

"It's just a story they made up to try to trick people," Austin says. "I've been on those things plenty of times and I know you'll get used to it."

"I'll get used to it?" I question almost freaking out again.

He simply nods his head. "Yes Ally you'll get used to it."

"Well, unless they take the story to the extreme and it won't die down!" Trish says jokingly. Austin and I turn to give her daggers.

"Not helping Trish." He says sternly. I hear her mumble a sorry.

I turn back to Austin. "So what do I do?" I ask hoping there was at least something to clear this up.

He shrugs. "Just wait it out I guess," He says. "What I do is ignore it when they talk about it and make sure I'm more careful in public." He says.

"Oh!" Trish exclaims looking at the magazine again. "I think I have a way for the press to back off!"

I turn back to her. "Really?" I ask eagerly. I mean, I need to get the press off this somehow!

"Yeah," She says showing me the article. "It says _'She claimed that Austin was dating someone named Ally. But we have never seen them together.'_ there's your solution!"

I think about it for a while. "Wait, Austin and I go out all the time in Miami. How could they not see that?" I ask making a point.

"When was the last time you guys went out in public?" She asked us.

I turned back to Austin and we shrugged. "Probably in the summer." Austin said sheepishly.

"See? They haven't seen you guys out in a while! You just have to go out and make sure they see you. That way they will know Vanessa told the truth from the Helen Show." Trish stated proudly.

"Oh my gosh that's brilliant!" I exclaim.

"I know I'm just that good." She says flipping her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"So all we have to do it go out?" Austin asks him self. "I think we can do that. What about tomorrow?"

"Okay! The sooner the better." I say happy we can some how fix this mess. Jus then I hear a crashing sound downstairs and remember Dez is down there...

"Got to go!" I say quickly running out the door.

...

"I can't believe this is the first time we're going out since the summer!" Austin exclaims after the waiter takes our food orders. Right now we are seated at one of the tables of Melody Diner for lunch. The 'first part' of our day together.

"I know! I've just been so busy." I reply. "I'm just glad I had nothing today."

He smiles. "I'm glad too." he says. That causes me to smile.

We continue to talk about nothing in particular. Eventually our food came and we ate it happily. Once we were done eating the waiter came back to us and sang us the desserts. When they left us to decide I looked from the corner of my eye to see a man in the window. I've seen plenty of people in the windows before but this man gave me a different vibe. He was wearing sunglasses and looked all over the place. I could see that he had a camera around his neck. _It was someone who worked for the tabloids!_ I silently gasped and looked away so the guy wouldn't know I saw him. My breathing became slower trying to calm myself down and not cause a scene in the diner.

"Uh Ally?" Austin asked. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I saw one of them." immediately Austin knew I was talking about the paparazzi.

He reached over the table and grabbed my hand. "Just call down Ally." He whispered across the table soothingly.

"Austin why are you doing this?" I asked mentioning him holding my hand. "The guy could catch us."

"It shouldn't matter if the guy catches us remember?" He asks me. I nod my head feeling a little dumb for forgetting about why we're going on this date but I didn't care.

We left the diner shortly after we paid the bill. Austin led me out of the mall and we walked all the way to the park.

"Are we always going to come here?" I asked him remembering the last time we were here together.

He shrugged. "I like it here," He said an then got closer to me. "It's where we got together." He whispered in my ear sending the slightest shivers down my spine. I smiled up at him and we walked around a little. It wasn't until a while later when I saw the black van in the distance.

"Okay that van officially scares me." I say looking at it. I hear Austin chuckle.

"Why are you so scared of the press?" He asked me.

I shrug. "I don't know. I don't want them to ruin my lives."

Austin chuckles again. "They won't ruin your lives unless you let them." He says kissing my cheek. "Just don't let it bother you okay?" For once their presence didn't bother me as much anymore.

We continued on. Walking around the park. I had to say I've missed spending time like this with Austin. Heck, I've missed spending time like this with all my friends! But right now I am having a great time and that's what I'm thinking about.

I didn't care that the van was still there.

**I like how I ended this. I just feel my writing for these past two chapters have been a little all over the place. **

**(1) I feel weird for making Ally react like this… Please tell me if I was making her OOC for this. Thanks**

**My reply to Bubblelolz: No problem! Yeah it wasn't really a secret. Just a little article in the tabloid. **

**My reply to emilicious: No problem! And thanks **

**My reply to KidloveAuslly: No problem! Just drop me a message on my message board if you'd like **

**So there are 4 more chapters of this story? I hope you guys still enjoy it too. I really want to thank everyone who's been reviewing and adding this story to their alerts and favorites. You guys rock! So let's get on with our lives and…**

**Review! Favorite! Alert! TTYLXOX :-P **

**SeleStarz**


	24. Another Alter Ego!

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it's been a month! But I have to say I might need to break the promise I made myself to update when I finish a chapter… I have no time! It's not my fault I haven't been on I swear! **

**But anyways, Lets read on… **

After My date with Austin the press hasn't given us a hard time. The only things we've seen was one article

In the magazine where they talked about the latest news. They said they saw Austin and me at the park but I couldn't care less. If I still had my stage fright I would have been a mess! However, even though the press didn't bother Austin, Vanessa or me! But the fans sure did. They keep twitting Austin and Vanessa. Some claim Austin to be a cheater and some are really confused. I did as Austin said to do though. "Ignore it."

That works out well for me. But my work life started taking over again. I'm still in rehearsals for my tour. I'm still shocked at the fact I can actually dance now! I also have had more singing lessons with Dianne and not to mention a little song writing with Charles and Jasmine. I didn't spend that much time with the band since this tour work started up.

Ethan also has Vanessa making all these public appearances as well! I do CD signings and a few radio interviews. I have a lot on my schedule! I'm surprised I literally haven't dropped dead right now. **(1)**

I'm glad that I didn't have any homework for once today. Right now I'm working a shift at Sonic Boom trying to think about what's going on for the weekend. Trying to figure out my weekend is always annoying but I have to plan out what I'm doing. Other wise I get lost in my mind and that is just not good!

As I was helping around the surprisingly busy store I planned my day for Saturday. Saturday I'm supposed to go to a photo shooting for TigerStar magazine in the morning and later in the evening I have to go on a night show called Late Nights with Leo. Basically I need to stay as Vanessa the whole day so I won't have to go through the routine twice! _Ugh..._ _That means I have no break Saturday._

After what seemed like the hundredth customer I saw a familiar Latina walk in saving me from my tiring work day.

"Guess who got a job at Jazzy's Jewels?" She exclaimed walking in with bracelets dangling all over her arms, necklaces, and a pair of earrings.

"How did you get all that jewelry?" I asked amazed at the amount of bling she has on.

"Well, I work there. There HAS to be some sort of workers discount right?" She asks. I roll my eyes and smile. Typical Trish...

"Anyways," She continues. "I have to tell you something!" She says eagerly.

"Please don't tell me anything tabloid related. I just got over that." I say remembering last month.

"Oh no it's nothing like that!" She assures me. "It has to do with me!"

"Okay," I reply. "What is it?"

She looks around to make sure no one was listening to us just in case before leaning in. "Kendrick asked me out!" She whisper exclaims.

My eyes widen. "Oh my gosh no way!" I say surprised.

She slightly squeals. "I know right?"

"See, Isabel and I told you he liked you." I said making a point.

She giggles. "I know I know. I'm just so excited! We're going out on Saturday!"

"Oh you're lucky your Saturday is free!" I complain. "I have to stay as Vanessa the whole day!"

"Seriously?" She asked surprised. "I thought you were doing a talk show Saturday night."

"I am." I respond. "I just got scheduled for a photo shoot in the morning and since my mom doesn't want to go through the procedure twice..."

"Oh I get it." She says. "That really sucks." I nod my head in agreement.

"What really sucks?" I hear a certain voice say. "I look over to see Austin walking up to us.

"Oh it's nothing. I just have to stay as Vanessa all Saturday." I fill him in.

"Oh," He says back. "That really does suck."

"I know. Hey Trish-..." I notice Trish went missing. "Where is she?"

Austin looks around before point over to the couches where I see her smiling at her phone. I roll my eyes once again.

"Man she's lucky she gets a day with Kendrick." I say absentminded.

"What do you mean?" Austin asks snapping me out of my mini thought.

"I mean the fact that her and Kendrick are going on a date Saturday. I wish I could spend time with you!"

He nods his head. "You still can as Vanessa." She says.

I shake my head fast. "Don't you remember what happened last month?" I asked.  
He thinks before nodding his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah..."

"Yeah, I just don't want a repeat. I just wish there was a way to stay as Vanessa and still hang out with you without the paparazzi hanging over us like that last time." I say just spilling my thoughts.

There's a small silence. But I know Austin was thinking. He had a distant look. At one point he started smiling. I was going to ask him about his behavior when I saw a customer over by the violins needing help. I sigh before telling Austin I needed to get back to work and going over to them. _But I was still thinking about his behavior...  
_

If Saturday could drag all day I think it would. I've been at this photo shoot for about two hours and it's not even noon! I had to get up earlier than usual to make this shoot and like I said before. The process is annoying! But like usual I bear with it.

The photo shoot took place in TigerStar's head quarters in Miami. They have this big photo shoot room where they get pictures of celebrities for posters in their magazine. I know for a fact that some fans are outside the building right now. It's always been like that. But no one ever gets inside while a celebrity is in the building.

After what seems like forever the photo shoot was finally done. I sigh in relief and leave the green back drop they had set up. I went back to the dressing department and got back into the clothes I had on when I got here. Once I finished getting dressed I left the room and started walking down the halls. I got back to the main entrance of the building where I saw some fans still outside. They saw me and started screaming trying to get my attention. I smile at all of them before one of the security guards makes his way over to me.

"Hey, have you seen Lynn Hilton or Zoey Rose anywhere?" I ask them knowing they were here somewhere.

"They're still in the photo shoot room," She answers. "But I have someone that wants to see you. Uh, claims to be your boyfriend or something?"

_Boyfriend? Did she just say I have a boyfriend? This must be an obsessed fan!_ "Oh no I don't-"

"Come with me." The guard said walking away. I panicked a little before catching up to her leaving the main entrance and the screaming fans behind. I don't know why I decided to follow her. But to tell you the truth I'm curious to whom this crazed fan is. _Besides the guard will be there... _

After a short time of walking we were back at the doors of the photo shoot room. The guard opens the room and I see that the crew is still there and they almost finished cleaning up. I saw that my mom and Lynn were still here talking to each other. I searched around the room while the guard kept walking hoping to see this 'boyfriend' of mine.

I finally saw that we were going into the back of the room. That's when I finally saw this guy. He had brown hair and wore glasses. His style kind of made him look like a stereotypical nerd. He smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but feel like I've seen that smile somewhere before.

"Vanessa!" The guy yelled in a high pitched voice. I look back at the guard to see her watching us. _What am I doing...?_

"Hey!" I say back trying not to sound confused. I was about to tell the guard to get him to leave when he grabbed my face and kissed me. _What the heck?_ My eyes went wide and I tried pulling away but his grasp was firm. But not hurting pain firm. Just strong enough to hold me in place. I was freaking out. But for some strange reason the kiss seemed familiar too. _I must be going crazy..._

"Well I'll just go." I heard the guard say and I saw her leave.

The nerd pulled away from me and smiled at me as if this was normal. I felt his grasp loosen and I took advantage of it. I shook myself from his grasp completely and gave him an ugly stare before slapping him hard across the face. I know right? Ally Dawson/Vanessa Rose slapping someone? Yes I did! But this creep deserved it. Luckily no one was around.

"Who the heck are you?" I ask this guy after I slapped him. He grabbed his cheek and slowly turned his face back to me. He had a look of pain. _Good..._

"Ouch!" The guy squeaked. "Why?"

"Uh why?" I question like he was insane. "I don't know you!"

"Yeah you do!" He retorted back taking his square shaped glasses off. I noticed that he had these brown eyes that were glistening. Kind of like Austin's... _Wait... _

"Austin?" I question wide eyed.

He puts the glasses back on. "Not right now I'm not. Right now I'm Ricky!"

This explains a lot that's happened on the past five minutes. I sigh and facepalm myself. "Why? Why did you do this?" I question talking like Ally again.

"Hey," He said with a look of hurt. "Can't I try to be with my girlfriend while she has to be someone else the whole day?" He asked. Now I understand.

"You can if she knew you were doing this!" I said still upset with the stunt he did. I almost had a heart attack!

"I wanted to surprise you!" He said happily.

"Austin I almost called the police!" I exclaimed. "How did you get in here anyways?"  
"Oh," Austin said not noticing my anger right now. "Your mom knew I was doing this. Didn't she tell you?"

I shake my head still confused. "No. Was she supposed to?" I ask.

"She was supposed to say someone was going to visit you." He told me. "But obviously she forgot." He said rubbing his cheek again.

I took a deep breath. "So let me get this straight. You made up this Ricky guy just so you can hang out with me all day today?"

"Only because you had to stay as Vanessa all day." He answered. I smiled slightly at him not feeling angry with him anymore.

"But why did you get a disguise for this?" I question.

"I didn't want you to go through the tabloid incident again." he assured me. My smile grew wider.

"Well, that has to be one of the sweetest things ever." I gush forgetting all the anger I just had.

He smiled back at me before rubbing cheek again. "This really hurts." He complains.

"You deserved it." I say back.

He gives me a confused look. "Why? I already told you why I did that."

"But that was for giving me a heart attack!" I exclaim.

He chuckles slightly. "Really?"

"Yes Really. Now c'mon Ricky." I say in a French accent grabbing his hand. "Let go find my mom and talk to her about why she forgot."

...

My mom truly did forget about telling me. But it worked out well. Since I couldn't go home because I had to be Vanessa all day my mom let Austin/Ricky and I hang out all day. I have to say we had a great time today. But I could tell Austin struggled with his alter ego. He kept forgetting he was incognito. He even asked me how I could do this. I just told him it took a lot of practice.

Now that it's the evening I have to go to the Leo Show. I offered Ricky to come but he said he'll pass. I could tell he couldn't handle this alter ego thing anymore. I told him he could come over after the show's over and when I'm back to being Ally. He gladly accepted.

Ricky left me at the Miami Mall where my mom came to get me for the show. She drove down to the television studio and we got there in no time. This was a different studio than the one from the Helen Show. A lady guided us to the room where they tape the Leo show. The studio looked really cool! There was a desk and two chairs next to it on one side of the room. Above that was a balcony and a spiral stair case where the guest stars come out. On the other side of the room there were rows of seats where the audience would sit later tonight.

I met Leo Towers. The host of the show. Obviously it's him because it's called Late Nights with Leo! He seemed like a pretty funny guy! I know I've seen him before from past shows but meeting him in person was amazing. After our meeting one of the workers led me to a dressing room where I would prepare for the show. Of course they did my hair and make up and left my clothes alone. Once they were done I was brought to the green room where I would wait for the show to start. It didn't take that long for Eight to come though. I watched the TV showing the live footage of the show laughing at the political jokes Leo was making. **(2) **

"Okay enough about that," Leo said after the audience clapped for his last joke. "Coming up after the break teen pop sensation Vanessa Rose will be coming on to talk about her life, friends, friends..." He said the friends part skeptically causing the audience to laugh and me to worry. Then the TV went to commercial.

"Excuse me Vanessa," The stage manager of the show said opening the door to the green room. "You need to get into place."

I nod my head and get up quickly. They lead me to the back of the balcony where I will enter the set. I'm filled with excitement because I'm about to walk onto the set of a really popular late night show! But at the same time I'm still worried about that friend thing he said. _Oh well, I'll find out later..._

"And we're on in three, two, and one!" I heard the stage manager say into a head set. Once the music started playing and the audience started clapping I knew they were live again.

"Welcome back everyone!" I heard Leo say. "Now that we're back it's the moment you've all been waiting for." There was a pause. "It's Free Taco day!" He joked. The audience started laughing and applauding him and I heard his laughter from the other aide of the door. "Haha yeah I'm just kidding." I heard a few boo's and I tried not to laugh. "But seriously, the moment you've all been waiting for. Vanessa Rose is here! Get out here Vanessa!"

I opened the door and saw the crowd in front of me burst into cheers as my song, _Best Friends Brother,_ started to play. I leaned over the balcony a little waving to the audience before making my way down the steps to where Leo was at his desk. After a short little walk and a few more waves I was seated on the right of Leo.

"Hello Vanessa how are you?" Leo starts the conversation.

"Tired." I state causing a few snickers from the audience.

"Aren't we all?" Leo asks causing a little more snickers.

The conversation went on with random questions and me ending up telling funny stories of my time in the studio. The audience payed close attention laughing at all the right moments. Soon at one point he asked me another question.

"So Vanessa," He says obviously going to change the subject. "What did you do today?"

"Oh, well I had a photo shoot for TigerStar today and I hung out with a friend." I answered.

"A friend huh?" He asked with an eye brow raised.

"Uh, yeah." I answer a little confused.

"Is this him?" He asked pointing to the TV monitor he had on his desk. Next thing I know I saw a picture of Me with 'Ricky'. We were at the Miami Mall sitting on the fountain. He was leaning in to kiss my cheek and I was smiling. I heard the audience coo and I smiled to myself happy it wasn't Austin and Vanessa again...

"Aha yeah." I say after I look at the picture for another moment. Someone must've taken it and sent it to Leo.

There was a small pause. "And he's your friend?" He asked. The audience laughing once again at his joke. I had to admit I laughed too.

"No we're kind of dating." I said knowing that was Austin's intentions of Ricky.

"Kind of?" He asked loudly. "Are you sure?"

I laughed once again. "Yeah."

"Well, I think we all need to know more about him." Leo said obviously wanting to know more about him.

I continued to tell him about Ricky. Well, I made things up about Ricky. I knew Austin wouldn't mind because he made him just to hang out with me. I honestly have to admit I've become better at making up stuff. You know? Since I have to keep Vanessa and Ally separate I've learned to lie in a way.

...

"So we met in a coffee shop?" Austin asked me. "Isn't that a little cliché?" Right now Austin and I are in my bedroom. I'm finally back to being Ally! Austin and I are just lying on my bed after a long day.

"I don't know! I was making it up as the story was going!" I said back to him.

He rested his head on my lap. "When did Ally Dawson become a liar?" He asked.

"Ally Dawson isn't a liar." I said. "Vanessa just... Has a lot of stories."

He gives a funny look. "Stories?"

"Yeah, stories." I say back.

He sits back up and puts an arm around my shoulder. "I still can't believe you can manage to do this whole alter ego thing!" He exclaims.

"Well it's been almost a year." I say. "I must have gotten used to it."

There was a small pause. "Do me a favor," He said. I turned my head to give my my full attention. "Never let me be Ricky again!" He complained.

I laughed at his small outburst and kissed his cheek. "You didn't like being someone else?"

"No. Not at all." He said back. I laughed once again at him.

I guess this was the first and last day of Ricky.

**I liked the turnout of this chapter! It had a lot of cute moments. **

**And before I forget this chapter idea wasn't mine. It was kirby109 and Purple Pixie5. They both suggested Austin have a disguise to be with Ally a LONG time ago! **

**(1)In the past few chapters I've emphasized saying Ally's life is a mess. I'm just trying to capture the real taste of fame… work! **

**(2)A lot of late night show hosts do this. Especially during the elections last month. **

**My reply to NE: Aw thanks! **

**My reply to KidloveAuslly: Aw that stinks. You should try again. I think you need to click in the box and it will load. I had those problems too. **

**My reply to Bubblezlolz: To tell you the truth I'm not a big fan of Raura… But thanks for reviewing **

**My reply to LilRed1234: Hey! I was wondering why you weren't online. I hope you haven't exploded yet :-P **

**On another note. The Austin and Ally wiki is having an award show and I got nominated for best writer! The polls are still up now! So go vote! They have categories for best actor, episode, etc… **

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! I hope I won't be gone long. So…**

**Review! Favorite! Alert! **

**SeleStarz**


	25. The Tour is Revealed

**Believe it or not I actually got another chapter done! I'm sorry it took so long! By the way happy late new year! **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **

I wait in Ethan's office patiently with Lynn as he goes to get the head of his marketing team. Today's the day I'm supposed to find out if his marketing team was able to get everything for the start of my summer tour. I have to admit, I'm pretty nervous. Even though I've rehearsed countless hours with Richard, the choreographer, and the band there's a possibility the tour might not happen. This makes me a little more nervous about this tour.

"Vanessa calm down!" I hear Lynn say standing in front of me where I was sitting on Ethan's couch.

"Sorry." I apologize. "I'm just nervous about the tour thing you know? I hope it happens."

"And it will!" Lynn assures me. I smile my thanks at her.

We wait a few more moments before the doors open and I see Ethan, his assistants and another man I haven't met come into the room. I stand up immediately.

"So?" I ask eagerly.

Ethan motions for me to sit down at one of the chairs in front of his desk. I do as he wants and sit. He and the man I don't know go behind the desk.

"Vanessa," Ethan says. "This is Matthew. He is the head of the marketing team here." Matthew puts his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." He says to me.

I shake his hand. "You too."

"Anyways, Ethan brought me up here to tell you about your possible tour..." _Possible?_

"And?" I ask wanting him to get to the point.

He points somewhere behind me and I look over my shoulder to see Cathy and Kyle holding a roll of paper. I shift my body to look better and they unroll it to reveal a poster. The top had the cursive 'Vanessa Rose' in white and under that there was a collage of pictures of me from a photo shoot. Each picture was over lapping another and they were all different colors. The background was light blue. I looked at the bottom of the poster to see: MAKE IT IN AMERICA SUMMER TOUR 2013. _It's my tour poster! _

"No way!" I say standing up to get a closer look at the poster.

"Yes way," I hear Matthew say. "And look at the bottom." He says.

I scan the bottom once again and it says 'Special guest ad opening act: Mary Bradmon'.

"She's coming too?" I ask excitingly.

"Yes! She talked to her music producers and they agreed!" Ethan says excitingly.

This is awesome! I'm going to have a summer tour with Mary Bradmon! I haven't seen her in so long. I hope we're still good friends.

I go back to Ethan and Matthew and sit back down happily.

"Here is the list of tour dates and locations." Matthew says handing me a piece of paper. I take it and scan through it. I'm going to start off in Orlando and I'll be going to Atlanta, San Francisco, Phoenix, Boston, and Seattle. The tour ends in Manhattan meaning that I'll be in New York at the end of this tour. I saw the dates and noticed it starts on the 20th of June. That's exactly two months away!

"Perfect!" I exclaim giving the paper back to Matthew.

"I planned it so school would be out and made sure it ends in September." Matthew tells me. "Plus, tickets go on sale this Saturday!"

"Really?" I ask excitingly.

"Yup and the marketing team has already started advertising. We just need you to Twit to Tweeter." Ethan says.

"Good point." I say and take my myPhone out to get on Tweeter. "Does this mean I can tell my friends about the tour now?" I ask knowing I want them to come to the Orlando show.

"Of course. It's not a rumor anymore." Ethan assures me. This brings a smile to my face.

"Great! I can't wait to tell them."

...

"Hey guys," I say happily as I join my friends at the lunch table. I couldn't wait to tell them about my tour!

"Someone looks happy." Austin commented.

"That's because I am!" I say. "I have some big news!"

"Did elephants take over the world already?" **(1)** Dez asks randomly. We all stare at him oddly. "What? It could happen!" I roll my eyes but smile knowing it's just Dez being Dez.

"Anyways," I say continuing. "Guess who's going on a summer tour?" I ask as if Trish got a new job.

"Who?" Dez asks. Trish smacks him upside the head. "Hey what was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Trish answers causing Austin and me to snicker. "Anyways, I'm so happy for you Ally!"

"I thought you would be a little more surprised." I confess to Trish.

"I was when I first heard about it." I stare her a little confused. _This is the first time I'm telling them about this... _Trish rolls her eyes. "I saw your Twit earlier this week."

"Oh right," I say back forgetting about the twit.

"Also, Kendrick keeps telling me about it." She says smiling to herself.

"Ooh!" Dez and I coo at the same time causing her to blush a little.

"Okay enough of that." Trish waves a hand in the air.

"Okay, well the tickets are supposed to go on sale tomorrow at eleven." I tell them.

"Good!" Trish says happily. "I scraped up enough money from my jobs to probably get a ticket."

"Where are you performing?" Dez asks eagerly. "Miami?"

"No the first stop is in Orlando." I tell them.

A look of disappointment goes across Dez's face. "Aw, I love Miami." Dez says sadly.

"You live here." I state the obvious.

"I know." Dez says back to his normal self.

"So are you guys getting tickets for the Orlando show this summer?" I ask to confirm.

"Definitely." Trish says.

"Okay." Dez answers.

I turn to Austin. "What about you?" I ask.

He puts a smile on his face. "Of course." He says. I smile at all my friends.

"Thanks guys!" I say back happily. We continue to talk though lunch about my upcoming tour until lunch ended and we all had to go back to class. We all decided to meet at Sonic Boom to get the tickets online together. I honestly can't wait for that!

...

"Come on come on..." I exclaim eagerly staring at my laptop with my friends. Its 10:58 right now and tickets are going on sale in two minutes! This wait is aggravating me.

"Honey you need to calm down," My dad says from behind the counter. "You don't even need a ticket."

"But Mr. Dawson," Trish answers for me. "They go on in two minutes!"

"I know," He says. "But you're all crowding the small edge of the counter." I look around to see that my dad was right. We all look like we have personal space issues. **(2)** The four of us take a small step back that separated us just a little bit. My dad rolls his eyes. "Yeah that helps." He says sarcastically.

I stare at him with my eye brows raised. "Really dad? The tickets for the summer tour are going on sale-"

"NOW!" I hear Trish yell right next to me causing me to jump in shock and excitement.  
She refreshes the page quite quickly and the screen for _Ticket Master_ **(3) **reloads showing the sale page. All of us are screaming at Trish "Three tickets!" "Get the best seats!" "Hurry up!" After a moment of the yelling Austin, Dez and I made Trish turns around quickly. "Calm yourselves! I'll get it done!" She yells back at us causing us to shut up. But I knew we were still bubbling with excitement. After what seemed like forever Trish looked up from the screen with a huge grin on her face.

"So?" Dez asks.

"Floor seats. Row D." Trish says confidently.

We all high five happily. "This is great!" I exclaim. "You guys are coming to see me perform!"

"Of course we are," Trish said. "This is a huge thing for you! It's your first summer tour!"

"I know! I'm so excited!" I say.

I look over at Austin and Dez to see Dez telling Austin something. He seemed to look a little upset. I look back at Trish and we look at each other curiously before deciding mentally to go see if everything was okay.

"Hey," I say as we make it over to them. "Is everything alright?"

"No Austin's upset." Dez states. Austin gives him a look.

"Dude!" He yells to his best friend. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because!" Dez yells back. "You just told me."

"Wait," I say to them. "Why are you upset Austin?"

He looks at me for a moment then at Trish and Dez who are standing next to us. "Can I talk to you upstairs?" He asks me quietly.

"Sure." I say confused with how he's acting.

We both walk up to the practice room leaving Trish and Dez down stairs. Once we're in Austin closes the door. _Why is he acting so strange all of a sudden?_ I go and sit on the piano bench while Austin is still standing in the middle of the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Ally how excited are you about this tour?"

I smile standing up from the bench. Oh I'm thrilled! I can't wait to go literally all over the country! I'm going to be performing all over! Mary Bradmon's going to be with me too! Not to mention the band is also coming! It's going to be so much fun..."

I stopped my happy rant as soon as I saw another flash of sadness cross Austin's face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him walking over to him so I was standing in front of him.

"Well," He starts out. "I'm really glad that Vanessa got a summer tour but..." He looks at me. "Ally are you going to miss us?"

At that point I realized why Austin was so upset. "Of course I am!" I say to him. "But I'm only going to be gone for three months. It's not like it's going to be a year."

"I know but three months without you?" He questions. "I was looking forward to spending the summer with you!" I can relate to him considering my busy schedule I had over the school year.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Do you not want me to go?" I ask.

"Oh no Ally you have to go!" He says. "This tour is huge! Everyone is excited for you! I am too. It's just; I'm really going to miss you." He says sheepishly.

I smile at him with my heart bouncing around in my chest and pull him in for a hug. I fell him hold onto me tightly. "Austin I'm going to miss you too." I assure him and I pull away from the hug to give him a quick kiss. "It's sweet to know that you'll miss me when I'm gone."

He smiles at me. "How could I not? You're amazing."

...

I stare at the practice room taking in everything around me. This is the last time I'm going to be seeing it in a while. It's finally June and that means my tour is starting up! I can't believe this is happening. Exactly a year ago I never was Vanessa and here I am now getting ready to leave for a tour that's for Vanessa. This is truly amazing.

I keep thinking about my friends though. I really will miss them. I know Trish has been spending more time with Kendrick because he's going to be on tour too. Austin and I have tried spending more time together too. Also, the four of us, Austin, Trish, Dez and me, would hang out all the time. Trying to squeeze in all the time we could before I left for this tour was a blast.

I also think about my parents. My mom's the only one coming on tour with me. My dad has to stay in Miami and watch Sonic Boom. I'm really going to miss having my dad around.

I hear the practice room door open and I look to see Austin poke his head through the door. "How are you?" he asks coming into the room.

I sigh. "I'm okay. Just thinking about things before I leave." I tell him.

He comes and sits next to me on the piano bench. "Are you nervous at all?" He asks grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. I smile at his gesture.

"A little. But that's not what I'm thinking about." I tell him. "I'm thinking about you, Trish, Dez, my dad, Miami..."

He smiles at me. "Ally you know I'm going to miss you just as much as you're going to miss me. Trish and Dez are going to miss you too just as equally as I am. Not to mention your dad will too. But we all want you to live this amazing dream you have."

I smile back at him. "How am I going to survive these three months without you?" I question causing him to chuckle.

"Don't worry you will." He says and leans in to kiss me. It was a nice, slow kiss that made my heart race. _How am I going to survive without him?_

In the middle of the kiss I hear the door open and someone clear their throat. We break apart and I turn to see my mom standing on the other side of the room.

"You guys look really cute together but Ally and I need to go back home for Ally to become Vanessa." My mom tells us. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks at the thought of someone walking in on Austin and me kissing. I stand up along with Austin and the three of us make our way back downstairs.

When we get down there I see Trish, Dez and my dad waiting. I let go of Austin who I was still holding hands with and make my way over to them. The first person I go up to is Dez.

"Bye Ally!" He says as we give each other a hug. "Don't be gone for too long."

I smile my thanks at him before turning to Trish who wraps me in a bear hug. "I can't believe my best friend is going to be gone for three months!"

"Well you have my number. And not to mention Kendrick's" I tease.

She slightly blushes. "I know I know..."

Once we break our hug I see my dad. I run into his open arms. "I can't believe it. My little girl is going on tour!" He exclaims.

"And to think a year ago you had no liking for this Vanessa idea."

He rolled his eyes. "I never said that."

I giggle. "But you sure showed it."

I hug him once more before turning towards Austin. Like everyone else we share a long hug. "It's only three months right?" He asks.

I nod against his chest. "Nothing more."

I look up at him and he quickly leans in and kisses me. It was really sweet too. I think it would have lasted longer if my dad didn't ruin the moment...

"Okay Ally!" I hear my dad say causing us to break the kiss. We both start laughing before I peck his cheek and separate from him to meet my mom at the doors of Sonic Boom.

"Well, this is it." I say to myself out loud. "One last stop at home and then off to meet Ethan."

My mom puts a hand on my back. "Are you ready?" My mom asks.

I nod. "Let's go."

I look back at my friends and Dad ad wave to them one last time before my mom and I leave Sonic Boom for the rest of the summer.

The dream starts now.

**So this was like making a fast forward to the tour. The next chapter will be after her tour is over. **

**(1) This is a joke from a video I saw from John Green. I don't think you guys know him. If you do isn't he awesome?!**

**(2) Laughing at this because in the show Austin and Ally have personal space issues…**

**(3) Real ticket site**

**My reply to ****dymond Holloway:**** This was Winners and Losers right? She felt weird about it because she didn't think Austin liked her at the time and she just did to try to make him feel better about not getting the contract. Thanks for reviewing **

**My reply to ****Bubbleslolz:**** Aha of course I'm an Auslly fan! You really remember when you started reading this? I remember when I started writing this! Thanks for reviewing **

**My reply to ****Mistflower:**** Aha that's awesome! Did you like what he did? Thanks for reviewing **

**My reply to ****inkling13:**** I hope you're still alive for this! Thanks for reviewing **

**By the way have you guys seen the promo for Girlfriends & Girl friends? I'm so excited! I would go further into it but I don't think you would want to see 10 paragraphs just on the promo XD**

**Anyways, Review! Alert! Favorite! Thanks for all who have and I'll see you next time! **

**SeleStarz**


	26. The Tour Aftermath

**Hey guys! It's been a month I know. But here's the new chapter! I haven't finished the one I'm currently writing but I don't care. You guys deserve a chapter! **

**I really want to thank everyone for reviewing, alerting and favoriting! You guys really motivate me! **

Vanessa's Make it in America Tour. Three months and over twenty four cities. Some were even sold out! Just the thought of that possibility amazes me! It's hard to believe how far Vanessa has come.

During the tour the band and Mary found out about my alter ego act. There was an incident on the tour bus where I was asleep to long. I would always wake up earlier to become Vanessa (I wasn't going to sleep as her!) before anyone else was awake...

_I wake up one morning after my Richmond concert in Virginia hearing whispers under my blanket. "Vanessa? Wake up? We're stopping at a pancake house!" I hear Roy whisper near the blanket. I start laughing but stop shortly after when I realized something. I'm not Vanessa at the moment! I'm Ally! I must have slept in by accident! I should be awake before them! _

_Panicking, I was trying to come up with something to do to try to hide from them. But I guess I was under there too long. "Vanessa?" I hear Isabel's voice say hinting a little worry. "You are under there right?"_

"_Of course I am!" I say in my French accent. _

"_Then C'mon out we don't have all day!" Mary says eagerly. _

_I didn't know what to do so I stood up; with the blanket on top of me. I know it's kind of dumb but I knew they were around. _

"_Um, what are you doing?" I hear Kendrick ask slightly chuckling. _

"_I'm getting ready to go out for pancakes! Duh!" I say as if it was obvious. I then start walking in the direction I think is the bathroom in hopes that I can lock the door and get the wig and contacts on. I thought I was navigating myself well until I hit a wall and fell. _

"_Oh my gosh Vanessa!" Isabel exclaims and I hear footsteps coming up to me. I went to get up but I felt someone grab the blanket and pull it off of me; revealing Ally Dawson to them. My eyes widened and I saw theirs did as well. There was a long pause that made me very uncomfortable. _

"_Did she eat Vanessa or…" Roy questioned breaking the tension. _

_Jack face palmed himself. "No Roy. It's just a crazy fan girl pretending to be Vanessa." Jack says. _

"_I'm not crazy!" I defend myself. _

"_Well, you kind of are." Jack says back. "Where's Vanessa, little miss crazy?" _

_I glare at him. "Don't call me crazy. And I'm Vanessa Rose!" I say to them and use my French accent on the last sentence. _

"_Anyone can pull off a French accent." Jack said. "Well, I can't… but I don't believe you crazy."_

"_Is that your new nickname for me or…" I ask annoyed. _

"_It won't be if you tell us where Vanessa is." Jack answers. The band and Mary are staring at me wanting answers now. _

_I hear the bus door open and I see my mom walk in already in her disguise. She looks at the scene and her eyes go wide. "Um, Ally?" She asks. "What's going on?"_

_I shake my head. "I don't even know right now." _

"_You know her Mrs. Rose?" Kendrick asks my mom. _

"_Yes," She says taking off her wig slowly. "She's my daughter. _

_I look back at them to see shocked expressions on their faces. I go to the luggage box in the bathroom where all of our disguises were and got my wig out. I brought it back out to them. They gasped._

"_YOU ATE HER!" Roy yelled. "I KNEW IT!"_

"_No you goof!" We all yelled back at Roy. He obviously needed the situation to be explained to him… _

I told them the truth after that. They all understood and they were amazed. Especially Jack, he didn't realize Ally was dating Austin... He was embarrassed after that.

The concerts were amazing to perform. Having all those people cheering for me gave me such a rush. It was hard to believe it ended when it did. But I was excited to go back home to Miami. I would finally get to see my friends and dad after a whole summer! I honestly missed them. We did have phone calls. But it was hard to keep up.

When we finally came back to Hollywood Florida I was relieved to see a familiar place again! The band, Mary, my mom and I got off the tour bus one by one where Ethan was standing waiting for us. He welcomed us back and told us how well the feedback for the concert was. It was great to see him so pleased!

After a reunion with him and a goodbye to the band and Mary my mom and I drove home for the first time in three months. I was excited to see my friends and father again! I really missed them. _Especially Austin..._

When we finally got back home my dad was waiting outside. I ran out of the car and attacked him in a bear hug. He was hugging me tightly as well saying how much he missed me. After our moment my mom joined us and next thing we knew we were all in the family room sharing stories from the tour.

…

"So then what happened?" My dad asked trying to control his laughing. I was currently telling him about my concert in Seattle Washington. During our time there we decided to try to get Roy to ask out Isabel. It was actually a funny story how that happened. We confronted him and he kept on denying that he had a crush on her. When we finally did get to crack he freaked out while the rest of us cheered.

"Roy started running down the hall in complete panic mode!" I exclaim. "When he got to the end of the hall there was a dead end so he ran into the room. Of course we chased him and we started arguing with him in the room. At one point Isabel came in wondering what all the yelling was about. Roy freaked out again but the rest of us ran up to Isabel, pushed her more into the room and locked the door.

"You locked them in a room?" My Dad asked shocked but was smiling.

"Only until they admitted their feeling for each other. Which didn't take that long." I say.

"You guys are so cruel." My dad says calming down from his laughter.

I continue to tell him about my times on tour until I get a text from Trish.

To: Ally  
From: Trish  
I heard from Kendrick you guys are back. We're waiting at Sonic Boom's entrance!

"Oh my friends are waiting at Sonic Boom for me!" I say happily. "May I go see them?"

"Of course Ally! Just come back home soon okay?" My dad answers.

I hug him again before literally running out of my house. I calm down and get to the mall in no time. I find my way to Sonic Boom. I see in the distance that my friends were at the entrance waiting for me. But I wanted to surprise them. I take a detour and go to sneak up behind them. When I get closer to them I can hear what they're saying.

"Where's Ally?" Trish asks the boys. "I texted her ten minutes ago.

"I have no idea." Austin says. "But I hope she'll come soon. I miss her like crazy and the fact that she's back in Miami is driving me nuts!"

"Maybe she forgot about all of us!" Dez said as if it wasn't a big deal. They looked at him weirdly. "What if she found new friends on tour?"

"Dez, I highly doubt that happened." Austin says.

"You never know though." Dez responds. At this point I'm behind their circle but not seen by them for some reason. "She even could have met another guy."

"I didn't meet any other guys on tour." I say stepping into the circle. "Well, except for those teenage boys that almost attacked me in Boston."

"Phew that's a relief." Austin answers. I giggle at them for not freaking out again but I knew they caught on when they did a double take.

"ALLY!" All three of them scream at once. Trish traps me in a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh Ally! It's you again!" She squeals!

"At least she didn't forget us!" Dez says as Trish lets go of me. I give him a big hug as well.

I turn to Austin who picks me up and spins me. I wrap my arms around his neck so I won't fall even though his arms are securely around my waist. He puts me down and kisses my cheek. "I've missed you so much." He kisses my cheek again. "It feels like you were gone forever.

I kiss his cheek. "I missed you too." I kiss it again like he for me.

We go into Sonic Boom and I tell them all about my tour. I even told them about what we did to get Isabel and Roy together.

"Ally you've turned into one bad chick haven't you?" Trish questions after I tell them about Roy and Isabel.

"I guess I have." I answer.

"You know, you learned that from me right?" She asked modestly. I responded with a sarcastic 'sure' causing us to laugh again.

I finally get to ask about how my friends' summer was. Trish said she had a decent amount of job firings while trying to talk to Kendrick as much as she could. Austin and Dez talked about how they hung out a lot doing who knows what. Austin even said that he spent some time missing me. He's just the sweetest. They even told me about Austin's summer project where he did a mash up of a bunch of popular songs. One of which was Make it in America, my biggest hit so far. I remember them telling me about it over the summer and watching it with the band. It was an amazing video that made me miss them... But luckily, the tour is over and I'm back with them.

At one point, Trish needed to get home And Dez just kind if left leaving Austin and I together. I suggested we go to the practice room because to be honest, I miss that room.

He walked me upstairs to the practice room which I dearly missed. Once we were in the room I literally skip inside and look around. I haven't been in here for so long. I couldn't stop my smiling. I hear Austin close the door and look over to see him facing me.

"Someone's very happy." Austin teased walking in the middle of the room where I was standing.

"I missed this place. Heck, I missed everything and everyone." I say happily. "Dez, Trish, Sonic Boom, The mall." I say leaving out Austin on purpose.

"Well, did you miss me?" Austin asked taking a step closer to me and putting his hands on my waist. Gosh, I missed that.

"Oh, I missed you the most." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. Something else I've missed. "I missed your voice, your smile, your crazy personality." I say as he rests his forehead on mine. I was smiling from ear to ear and he was too.

"Good," He stated. "Because I missed you so much. I think if you didn't come back by now I would have died." I laugh a little at this and he did too. "But seriously. I'm glad you're back with me."

We look each other in the eyes. His were glistening and I was getting lost in them. I missed looking into them so much. I then closed the small gap between us by pressing my lips on his. He immediately kissed back and our lips moved together in perfect sync. I missed this the most. Kissing him that is. But this must have been our most passionate kiss yet. We held each other closer (if that was possible) and I couldn't help but smile. After a few more moments of kissing I pulled away. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes as he fully embraces me. I felt his head rest on mine.

"I really missed this. Us being together." I say not wanting the moment to end.

...

The weeks went by and next thing I knew my life was back to normal. My junior year started and Vanessa's break was over. I was Vanessa again; wearing my wig, contacts, makeup and had just gotten to the studio to talk with Ethan about my next big project. I was excited as to what he had in store for me. I haven't done anything as Vanessa in a few weeks and I was eager to get started again after a nice break.

Lynn brought me up to Ethan's office on the fifth floor. We entered the room to see Ethan at his desk, his assistants sitting on the couches in the room and another man standing to the side of his desk.

"Ah Vanessa," Ethan said with a smile. "Please sit down." He gestured to a chair in front of his desk and I Listened to him by sitting.

"Hi Ethan," I greeted. "What are we going to talk about?"

He let's out a sigh. "Vanessa first off, this is Walter Howard," He says pointing out the man next to him. "He is the CEO of the DiscoverStar agency in Los Angles."

Walter put his hand up and I shook it. "Nice to meet you Vanessa. Big fan of your work." He says to me.

"Nice to meet you too and thanks." I reply.

"Vanessa," Ethan starts out. "Walter here has contacted me after your world tour and says he wants to make you bigger."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to make you bigger than you already are!" Walter says taking over. "You've become so much here in Hollywood Florida. Imagine what could happen to you in Hollywood California."

I take in what he says. "Wait, are you asking me to join your agency?"

"Exactly!" Walter says smiling. "I've already talked to Ethan about this as well."

I turn to Ethan and he nods. "Yes, we've talked for a while now. I think this is a really big opportunity for you Vanessa. DiscoveryStar is a huge cooperation over in LA."

"It's true," Walter buts in. "We've worked with Jonas Brothers **(1)** and even Mary Bradmon!"

"You worked with Mary?" I asked surprised.

"We produced her last album. In fact, I remember having the same discussion with Ethan about Mary as I am having with you right now."

Ethan chuckles to himself. "This is like Deja vou." He says to himself.

"Anyways," Walter continues. "I would love to have you work with us! I have awesome ideas for you. We can start your next album and maybe I could get you a spot in a movie if you'd like."

I think about it and smile slightly. "That does sound amazing. But what about Chris Studios?"

"Oh don't worry about me here Vanessa." Ethan tries to assure me with a fake smile.

"Wouldn't my contract not go along with this? Don't they normally say I can't get out of them?"

"Well about that," Ethan says as his assistant Kyle hands him what must me my contract. "It says here you can't get out of your contract for non-artistic business." I stare at him slightly confused. "It means you can't stop working here to become something like a hockey player or a chef." He explains.

"And I'm not trying to make you next top chef," Walter says. "I want to make you the next Justin Bieber."

I start thinking about this opportunity. It really does seem nice. Mary did become a huge star after she left Chris Studios. I wonder if the same would happen to me. But what about Miami? What about Sonic Boom? What about my friends?

"Mr. Howard your offer sounds amazing. But, I think I need to think this over." I tell him.

He nods in agreement. "Take your time Kiddo you have about a week to decide. That's when I'll need a definite answer." He checks his watch. "As a matter a fact I must get going. Nice seeing you again Ethan." He shakes his hand.

"Nice seeing you too Walter." He replies.

Walter goes to leave his office. When he's at the door he turns back to me. "Think it over Vanessa. But you should trust me when I say this. This opportunity is once in a lifetime." With that he left.

I turn back to Ethan who lets out a sigh. "How are you feeling about this?"

I sigh too. "I don't know. I love the idea. But this agency is all the way in California! That means I would have to move away from here."

He chuckles to himself. "Mary said the same thing." Ethan tells me. "But she tells me she made the right decision of going. You should take her word on that."

I feel a pit in my stomach. "But what about you?"

He smiles at me. "I'll be alright."

I look over at Lynn and his assistants and they nod their heads as well. I look back over to Ethan who still has a smile.

"How about you talk this over with your parents tonight and make a decision." Ethan suggests.

"I guess your right."

...

"So what did you want to talk about Ally?" My dad asks as we all sit down at the kitchen table. It was my mom and dad sitting across from me facing both of them like a stereotypical serious talk.

I sigh. "I don't know how to say this..."

"Then skip to the point," My mom says. "I always hate that buttering up part anyways."

"Okay," I say unsurely. "I got an offer to work with DiscoveryStar agency."

My mom smiles and my dad blinks. "DiscoveryStar? I've heard of that! Wow, this is huge Ally!" My mom answers happily.

"What?" My dad says confused.

I mentally roll my eyes so my dad won't think I'm being sassy. "DiscoveryStar is an agency all the way out in Los Angeles. The CEO Walter Howard's asked me to join them." I explain to him.

"Wow that's amazing." My dad says with a smile. But that smile soon fades. "Wait, did you say it's in Los Angeles?"

I nod my head. "If I take the offer we'd have to move out there. I know this sounds so inconvenient but I have a week to give an answer so you don't have to answer right now! You can think! Even though this is literally a once in a life time opportunity it's fine! Really!"

"Ally you're rambling." my mom says.

I sigh once again. "Sorry about that."

My parents share a look and turn back to me. "Ally, sweetie," my mom says. "Your father and I knew something like this would happen one day."

It was my turn to blink in confusion. "Really?"

"Well of course!" my dad said. "Vanessa Rose is becoming a sensation. Even I knew an opportunity was coming soon."

"So what are you saying?" I ask still a little confused.

"Since we knew this opportunity would come one day your father and I decided to let you go if you wanted." My mom answered.

I smiled. "You mean I can go work for DiscoveryStar? You would be okay with it? It doesn't freak you out at all?"

"Not at all Ally. But the question you need to ask yourself is: Do you want this?" My dad asks me.

I sigh. "I honestly would love to work for them. It seems so easy to go too since my contract with Chris Studios will let me."

"So what's the problem?" My mom asks now.

I look down feeling a little uneasy now. "The problem is I don't like the fact that I'll have to move away from my friends and here. Remember the last time I almost left for MUNY? How am I going to tell them I actually want to leave for another dream? Plus, what about Sonic Boom and the mall? With MUNY I knew they would still be here. What happens if we leave?"

"Oh Sweetie," My mom says and I look back at her. "I know you care about your friends and don't want to leave them. But they are always supportive of what you want to do. Just like last time when you almost went to MUNY."

"Also," My dad continues. "I bet I could find a way to move Sonic Boom over to a store in California. People move businesses all the time."

I really haven't thought of all this. It makes me want to leave more.

"So?" my mom asks after a moment of silence. "What do you want to do?"

I close my eyes for a moment making sure I knew my honest answer was what I wanted.

"I want to take the offer."

**(1) – Not true! Just for this story!**

**My reply to ****Dani**** – Wow, you went through a lot of emotion with this chapter! I'm glad you liked it though! I felt the exact same way when I reread it. You would really read my ten paragraph rant? Aha that's awesome! **

**My reply to**** Bubbleslolz**** – Don't worry he didn't! He just missed her like crazy! What do you mean on the last part? **

**My reply to ****Awesomus gur****l – Aha that would be amazing if it was the plot! I'm glad you like that it focused on Ally. How did your friends react to the promo? **

**My reply to ****Gaby Acree – ****Thanks! **

**My reply to ****Book Lover – ****I actually have an idea for her revealing ;-) **

**My reply to ****Beautiful-Dreamer53**** – Thanks! Rock on! **

**My reply to ****tlkin2much**** – Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**My reply to ****Vivien G**** – Thanks so much for reviewing my first 11 chapters! I'm glad you liked this story! **

**Okay now that's done… WHO'S EXCITED FOR CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS?! I think I cried tears of joy watching the promo! Anyone want to talk about it? **

**Also, I made a tumblr for Austin and Ally as R5! If you would follow it I will love you forever. It's called ****austinallyr5memes. ****I make memes for them if you couldn't tell… :-P **

**Now I should probably go now. I'll be back when I finish my next chapter. Hopefully soon! I have some ideas for new stories as well so this will be wrapping up soon… but for right now…**

**Review! Alert! Favorite! Take care and happy Early Valentines Day! **

**SeleStarz**


	27. One of the Hardest Things to Say

**I know I know. It's been 2 months. It's been really hard to write this considering I'm losing interest in this story now. It's almost over anyways**

**But I have to thank all of you for continuing to read! I still receive emails saying people are following! I love you all!**

**Now let's continue… you deserve this after a long wait! **

Los Angeles... It's so far away from Miami. To think I was even offered a spot with DiscoveryStar is amazing. I had to take this offer. I'm glad that my parents are making it work out as well. After we confirmed with Ethan and Walter that I'll be taking the offer they told me I'll be leaving mid October. That means I'll have to go to another public school down in LA. My mom's already booked flights and started packing our belongings. But she doesn't want to sell the house. She says that we will come back eventually. _Or at least she will..._ I know my dad found an outlet in LA that's building a new section of stores. He transferred the store over there and the store is supposed to go up around the same time Vanessa's in LA. Both of my parents have found a nice house just outside of LA and close enough to the city where DiscoveryStar is located. I'm actually quite shocked with how happy my parents were to do all this.

Ethan's been supporting me throughout this process. Even though I haven't been going to Chris Studios as often as I used to we still call each other so we don't lose touch. Over this whole time he wasn't just my music producer, he was also my friend. He kept my identity a secret this whole year. I can't be grateful enough for his help.

But the thing that's making me wonder if this decision is wrong is the fact that I have to leave my friends behind... The band has been so close with me since I met them. Kendrick seemed to grow out of his quietness he had when I first met him and the fact that he's dating my best friend is awesome! I'm so happy for them. Jack has been a great friend too. I can tell he's gotten over Vanessa not dating him which is a good sign. I know he'll meet someone great. I've never gotten over Roy's craziness! He's so funny and so nice at the same time I'm so glad him and Isabel are together now. Isabel and I have had literally become best friends this year. It's going to be so hard to leave the band. Ethan told them about my decision and even though they were sad they were very supportive. Since they knew about my secret they were able to hang out with Team Austin as well!

Here's a problem I'm having: I haven't told Team Austin about this yet. The band hasn't either because I told them I wanted to tell them myself. I want to bring it up to them but it's really hard! This is just like the time I almost went to MUNY.

I'm going to miss Dez's randomness and crazy antics in Sonic boom. But I know he'll be the strongest out of the three. It's going to be hard not having Trish around. We've been best friends since kindergarten! But I honestly think I'm going to have the hardest time leaving Austin. My boyfriend of a year now!

_My boyfriend of a year..._ To think he liked me too! The year has been so amazing with him. It really will be hard to leave him. Especially when I feel like I love him now... I hate to say that. I feel like I love Austin and I'm going to be leaving soon. I know love is a strong word and should only be used on the right terms. But I feel like it is right. I liked him for a while before I started dating him and he's made my liking for him grow over the year. But I don't think I'll ever tell him now.

I'm leaving soon.

It was the end of September now. Two weeks before I had to leave everyone behind for a dream opportunity. My stomach turned at the thought. I still haven't told Team Austin about leaving. It's starting to scare me. What if I never tell them and end up going away without them knowing? They would think I got kidnapped! That wouldn't be good! But I can never get a chance to say anything. I hope I say something soon because...

"Ally?" I hear my dad say and snap out of a trance I was apparently in to see a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? You've been leaning on the counter looking out the door for at least ten minutes!"

"I'm okay dad," I respond. "I'm just worried about my friends. I haven't told them about us moving yet and I'm scared I never will at this point."

He pats my arm. "Don't worry about that," he assures me. "You will tell them! You're strong enough and brave enough to get it over with." I smile with a little worry about his pep talk.

"Thanks dad." I say to him. He smiles.

"Now for today, I put up posters all over the mall about a big sale event. We can't bring our entire inventory over to LA so I need to sell some of it quick! I called it a goodbye sale. Hopefully it will attract attention." He tells me.

That's when I heard yelling coming from the door.

"ALLY DAWSON!" I hear Trish's voice yell causing a few of the customers to jump in shock. Some even turn to see her barging into the store. The look on her face would have been complete with steam coming out of her ears.

"Hm, not the exact attention I was thinking of." My dad mumbled to himself before cautiously walking away.

I look past the furious Trish to see Dez and Austin out of breath running into the store.

"Trish, wait up!" Austin said bent over.

"For a small girl she's fast!" Dez exasperated panting as well.

Trish ignored them still glaring me down. "Do you have any explanation for this?" She questioned shoving a piece of paper into my face. It took me a moment to carefully take the paper out of her grasp and look over it. It was one of my dad's goodbye sale posters. _Oh course she found it... _

I sheepishly smile at her. "My dad's having a goodbye sale." I say dumbly.

"Okay why?" Trish asks harshly.

"Yeah Ally, why?" Austin asked utterly confused.

I take a deep breath. _This is it Ally..._ "I'm moving to LA in two weeks." I say.

I see the expression on Trish's face change from anger to surprise. Looking past her I see the same expressions on the two boy's faces.

"LA?" Trish questioned sounding astonished. "Why?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" I tell them before explaining why. "But the CEO of DiscoveryStar came to Chris Studios to ask Vanessa to join his agency." I trailed off at the end to see my friends were listening carefully. "... And I said yes."

"Ally, that's huge!" Austin exclaimed unsurely.

"I know. That's why I couldn't say no."

"I'm proud of you Ally. I really am." Trish said. "But LA is _so_ far away from here." I then saw another expression change on Trish and knew that her attitude had come back. "And you can't just leave us so soon! Two weeks? That's not enough time!" Se exclaimed with a bit of sass.

"I was going to tell you sooner." I said feeling tears coming to my eyes. "But I could never get the chance. I didn't want to tell you individually."

"Yeah, but what about us? What about school? What about Chris Studios? What about Austin?" Trish questioned vigorously.

That last part got to me and I guess it was clear on my face because Dez stepped in.

"Trish," he said holding her shoulder. "Stop."

She looked over to Dez who had a serious look on his face; something very unlike him. She turns back to me with sorrow in her eyes and it took all my will power not to lose it right there.

"I... I got to go." With that she runs out of Dez grasp an out of Sonic Boom.

She's left me stunned. Never have I seen her act so out of character. I understood her sass, she's always sassy. But how come she just ran out like that? Normally she would apologize. But never run away.

I looked back at Dez who had a sad but understanding look on his face. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. But then I look at Austin and his expression is more sorrowful than Trish's was. I feel tears coming to my eyes looking at him. I didn't mean to hurt him with my decision. _I didn't mean to hurt any of them. _

"I got to go." I stutter out calmly before turning around and walking up the stairs into the practice room. I needed to think over everything that's just happened and let me tell you, this was more dramatic than the MUNY incident.

Austin and Dez watched her walk into the practice room. Once she was out of sight Dez turned to Austin. "You okay?" He questioned his clearly upset friend.

Austin shook his head. "I feel conflicted actually." He admits. "I'm so happy for Ally but, she's going to leave me." He said clearly thinking in terms of relationships.

"I feel the same way," Dez said seriously. "And I bet Trish does too. We need to find her and talk to her about this."

Austin nodded his head in agreement. "You're right," he said not considering Dez's out-of-characterness. He looks back up at the practice room door. "I just wish she told us sooner. I mean two weeks? That's not enough time for..." Austin trails off with wide eyes at what he realizes he was about to say.

"For what?" Dez says curious to what he was going to say. "All of us to hang out and do a bunch of crazy stuff?"

"We'll that," Austin says. He takes a deep breath. "But I was planning on telling Ally I loved her this week." Austin finally admits.

Dez starts to smile. "Awwwwww!" He coos to his friend; whose face is now turning into a tomato. But then Dez think about what he says. "Wait, you never told her? You've been dating for at least a year now!"

"I know!" Austin says slightly frustrated with himself. "She's just had so much to do. With her two identities and school, I'm surprised she stayed with me when I think about it."

"You've always hung out though." Dez made a point.

"I know. We've always made the time. Which is awesome. I was just worried she would back out of the relationship too I guess." Austin honestly responded.

"Why would you need to worry? I bet Ally loves you just as much as you love her."

Austin slightly smiles. "I hope you're right." He looks back up at the practice room door. "I just wish I told her before we found out she's leaving."

… **(1) **

I sit in the practice room again the next day just hitting keys on the piano. I can't help but feel really bad for myself. I think I made all my friends mad at me because I never told them the news earlier. I wish I did now. Maybe then they wouldn't be so mad at me.

I also wish Trish would talk to me. I called her at least five times yesterday after her out burst and she never responded. I decided to just give her space for now but I want to resolve all this tension before I leave. I can't imagine how it would feel to just leave and not say anything to my friends again…

I plunk a few more keys until I realize something. _I shouldn't be moping around. I need to take action and fix all this drama I created! _I stand up from the piano bench a little too quickly and almost fall over. Once I regain my balance I march away from the piano and to the door. I open the door quickly and forcefully, only to see Austin about to knock on the door holding his guitar. _Awkward… _

"Oh uh…" Austin trails off as he puts his fist down. "Should I come back?"

"Oh no!" I say still embarrassed with what just happened. "Hi, come in." I get out of the way for Austin to come inside.

He walks into the practice room and I close the door once again. He turns to face me. "So, you're moving in two weeks?" He asks right away.

I sigh and look at the ground. "Yes I am," I answer. "Austin I'm so sorry I never told you sooner! I really wanted to I really did! I just didn't think you guys would be so mad at me-."

"Mad at you?" Austin questions me interrupting my ramble. "Why would I be mad at you for this?"

"Because I didn't tell you or the others sooner! That's why Trish is mad at me." Then I pause. "Or at least that's why I think she's mad at me."

Austin chuckles. "Ally I'm not mad at you," he assures me. "If anything I'm proud of you. I know about DiscoveryStar so I know this is a great deal for Vanessa."

I look back up at Austin. He's smiling at me but I can see a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Thanks Austin. That means a lot. But…" I trail off. "What happens when I do leave?"

"When you leave?" Austin asks rhetorically.

"You know, what happens to us…" I trail off again unsure of how he's going to answer.

"Right, that's what I here to talk to you about." He says. _Oh no he's going to break up with me… _

"Okay." I say nervously.

Oblivious to my nervousness he motions for me to sit on the piano bench; which is what I do. He pulls the green chair up so that it's facing me and sits across from me. He puts the guitar that he was holding before around his neck.

"So, believe it or not I wrote a song." He says startling me.

"You wrote an actual song?" I asked surprised.

He nods. "Yeah, it's for you, actually." He replies.

I smile warmly at this. "Aw Austin. That's really sweet."

He returns my smile. "Thanks Ally. Now, I really want you to listen to the lyrics. Just so you know it's the first song I ever wrote on my own and I wrote it all last night so don't hate me if it's horrible!" He says getting ready to play.

I giggle at this. "I doubt its horrible Austin." I assure him.

He gives me one last smile before starting to strum the guitar.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

**(2) **

While he was singing this song to me I listened to the lyrics just like he told me to. Once I understood the meaning of the song I mentally gasped. _I won't give up on us? He's basically saying he doesn't want to give up on our relationship! _I start to tear up at this. This is probably the sweetest thing he's ever done for me.

When he finishes the song he looks at me only to see a few tears roll down on my face. He panics a little and takes his guitar off of him quickly.

"Hey, hey," Austin says calmly taking both my hands in his scooting the chair he was in closer to me in the process. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

I laugh a little. "Austin I'm not upset!" I say and he looks a little confused. "I'm so touched you wrote that for me."

"Oh," Austin says understanding. I feel a few more tears of joy fall down and Austin looks a little worried again. "Please stop crying Ally." He says kindly. I start laughing a little more and I still feel some tears come down. _Can I please stop? I have absolutely no reason to cry! _

After a few moments of failed attempts to stop crying I see Austin pretending to tear up. He fakes a few sniffles and makes his eyes look watery. I give him a confused look. "What are you doing?"

Austin stops his faking. "I'm pretending to cry. It's supposed to be funny." He explains.

"Why would you try that?" I ask sending him a small smile.

"Well," He starts off. "I have this little cousin named Charlotte **(3) **and when she was around 2 my aunt would drop her off so my mom could watch her sometimes. Whenever Charlotte cried I would pretend to cry and she would start laughing at me. I thought it would work on you."

I nod understanding. "But we are two different people. Why would you try what you use on a 2 year old?" I question.

"You two aren't that different," He tries to defend. I wait for him to explain why. He takes a moment looking down at our joined hands.

"I love you both." He finally says.

I nod once again and then I took in what he said. _I love you both… _I thought about it for a moment until I realized what he said. I look directly at him and I see a worried look on his face.

"Sorry," He says rather quickly. "That was a terrible way of saying that! Let me try again um-."

"Austin!" I say laughing at his nervousness. "That wasn't terrible. It was actually pretty sweet." He loses his nervousness and smiles at me. "Rather cheesy but…" I say trailing off and laughing a little.

"Hey!" He tries to defend himself this time. "It was a unique way of saying it."

"I know," I assure him. "And for the record, I love you too." His smile brightens if that was possible. "I'm just so worried about when I leave for LA. Heck, I wasn't even planning on tell you I loved you because I was leaving."

Austin nods his head. "That's why I wanted to tell you before you left." He tells me. "Just so you would know I loved you."

My heart gives me a fluttery feeling when he says it directly. _Why do I have to leave now...? _"But what about our relationship?" I question. "We are going to be at least three thousand miles apart. Long distance relationships tend to never work out..."

"I know. But like I said in the song, _I won't give up on us_. Even if we are three thousand miles apart." He says.

I smile at him once again and I see him starting leaning closer to me. I lean in too and we both close the gap between us. His lips felt a little rough and they moved on mine perfectly. _I'm going to seriously miss this… _Soon after, the kissing turned more passionate and I find myself sitting on Austin's legs instead of the piano bench. I had my arms wrapped around his neck while his was secured around my waist. At one point he removed his lips from mine and started trailing them down my neck. I felt like I was in pure bliss.

Until his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. It was loud enough for me to hear. Austin groans in frustration as he puts his forehead to mine and I start laughing slightly. He gets his phone out of his pocket and brings his head up.

"Hello?" … "Dez!" … "You just, never mind. What's up?" … "Oh really?" … "Yeah I am."… "Okay I'll tell her." … "Bye." He hangs up the phone.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"It was Dez. He's with Trish and they are at Minis. She really wants to talk to you." He explains.

I feel a little surprised and a little eager. "Let's go!" I say enthusiastically. I really wanted to talk to Trish.

"Whoa, slow down!" Austin chuckles. "We'll get there. Don't worry."

I get off of Austin's lap and he stands up as well. We make our way out of the practice room and out of the store. Austin grabbed my hand once we left the store and we took the small walk in the mall towards Minis. Once we were around the corner I could see Dez and Trish talking at one of the nearby tables. I looked over at Austin and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before walking up to the table.

Trish looked over her shoulder to see us coming her way. She turns her head completely to get a better look of us. Dez notices us too because of Trish. When we reach the table Trish immediately stands up from her chair and she goes to stand in front of me while I let go of Austin's hand.

"Hi." Trish says testing the waters nervously. I say hi back. "Listen, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I was acting so different than usual. I realized I was hurting your feelings with what I was saying and I thought you hated me honestly." She tells me.

"Trish, I would never hate you," I reply. "You're my best friend."

She sighs with a small smile. "You're my best friend too. You know that. I'm just so scared to lose you too. When you almost went to MUNY I knew you would come back at one point. Since you're _moving_ to LA… I feel like I'll never see you again."

I didn't know how to reply to this because I feel like she's telling the truth.

"We will always stay in touch though." I say after a moment. "We can call and text and email."

"But what if we stop talking altogether?" She asks.

"We won't," I answer. "I'm sure of that."

Trish and I hug after that. I'm so glad that she told me how she felt about me leaving. Now I know no one hated me for this. I can't ask for better friends.

I hear Dez say "Group hug!" and him and Austin start hugging Trish and me as well. After a few moments we all let go of each other.

"Now that all this drama is over," Trish starts. "Can we make the next two weeks the best ever?" We all adlib with yeah's and laughter.

"Oh by the way!" Dez pipes up. "Austin did you…"

"Yup." Austin responds proudly putting an arm around me. I instantly knew what they were talking about.

"What?" Trish questions not knowing what they were saying.

"Oh, I told Ally I loved her today." Austin says proudly once again. I smile up at him.

"Wait a minute," Trish says. "You didn't tell her before?"

"Well, no but-."

"You've been dating my best friend for about a year now and you tell her today? Why not earlier? I thought you would have said it earlier like your six months or something but now? You should have told her earlier! I mean seriously…" Trish continued her ramble to Austin. He started backing up onto the table her and Dez were sitting on before a little frightened by her. Dez and I watched this and we couldn't help but laugh.

This is really going to be the best two weeks for us.

**(1) I changed the POV to third person here. PLEASE tell me if this was okay to do. I want to do this for a story I'm working on outside Fan Fiction and I need to know if it works. **

**(2) This is ****I Won't Give Up**** by Jason Mraz. I only typed up the first verse and chorus**

**(3) GUYS I MADE "A DON'T TELL ME" REFERENCE! **

**My reply to ****Bubbleslolz****: Oh I got it! I'm waiting for someone to write an R5 story for me actually… :-P **

**My reply to ****Awsomus gurl****: Yeah I don't have many friends obsessed with them either. They're all into Harry Potter and the Avengers. **

**My reply to ****fluffythellama017****: Oops, sorry **

**My reply to ****HungerGamesFan11****: I finally got around to it! Thanks **

**My reply to ****Taylor Fisette****: Well I just answered all your questions indirectly so aha **

**My reply to ****AmandaDaughterOfHades: ****Here you go! Thanks for favoriting my other stories too **

**Now, there will be one more chapter after this and that will be the epilogue. Thanks to everyone whose stuck with this story for this long. I know I haven't been doing my usual updates and I'm sorry for that. I've just never really had the time for writing. But I promise I will get this epilogue done... Eventually! **

**Please review for me! Tell me if I that random switch in POV's threw you off too much. I really am hoping to get 400 reviews before I finish this story so please help me out with that! Tell me your opinion, favorite parts, reactions, feels for the Auslly, etc. **

**BTW Go to my profile and take a moment for a quick random poll. Topic: Do you like R5? **

**Now I've been here too long so…**

**Review! Favorite! Alert! I'll be back with the last chapter soon! **

**SeleStarz**


End file.
